CELOS BY KARIN
by Lady Karin Andrew
Summary: Candy sufre por que su mejor amigo lo traiciono y ahora tiene un problema mayor su gran amor no confía en ella y desconfía de todos quienes se lo acercan ¿Que hará Candy para evitar el enfrentamiento entre su mejor amigo y su amor?
1. Capitulo 1 :: Confusiones

_**CELOS BY KARIN**_

**_Prefacio_**

_**Desde el porche apenas se podía ver la pequeña luz que había sido encendida a esa hora de la mañana. ¿Por qué no había llegado a casa? ¿Por qué se había quedado a dormir en su departamento? La ansiedad lo invadía y la rabia cada vez se apoderaba de él. Esta vez lo iba a escuchar, si bien ya no estaban juntos, él todavía seguía siendo parte de su vida y ella debía aceptarlo. Ya basta con las niñerías de esta mujer, mas le valía tener una buena explicación por su falta. […]**_

_**[…]Eran las seis de la mañana y no había dormido nada desde que vio a su sobrino llegar un poco ebrio por la fiesta que se había dado lugar ahí, justamente ahí, donde escuchaba la alegre risa de su amor.**_

_**Sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza. «No, no esto debía ser un nuevo comienzo», si bien las cosas habían terminado mal desde la última vez que se vieron hoy podía enmendarlas. Pero es que «ella lo ponía tan difícil» […]**_

_**La Felicidad estaba solo a un paso. Pero el temor no se iba, siempre estaba ahí con una desazón indestructible ¿Porque no podía estar seguro de esos sentimientos? ¿Porque era tan exquisitamente excitante tenerla junto a él y tan irritantemente decepcionante no poseerla?**_

_**Golpeo la puerta se acomodo la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta ya más de un día. La puerta se abrió y el frio remolino helado bajo desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, subiendo inminentemente hasta llegar a grados calurosos incalculables, ¿qué demonios hacia aquí? luciendo tan ridículo un mandil de ositos y abriendo con esa sonrisa sardónica la puerta de su novia «Sí su novia» porque nunca dejaría de serlo, ella seria de él por siempre.**_

_**— ¡Maldito seas Neal!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 1: "Confusiones"**

_Nueva York, marzo 1919_

— ¡Oye…! ten cuidado con el cargamento, el patrón nos matará si pasa algo, no se vos pero a mi me gusta vivir.

— ¿Y que crees que a mi no?

— Mmm, con vos nunca se sabe.

— Cha…Bien sabes, si caes vos, caigo yo, así que ándate mosca y deja de decir huevadas4.

Uña y mugre eran inseparables, trabajaban como podían para sobrevivir en las inhóspitas calles del submundo de Nueva York. Un día la suerte los encontró, un hombre con modales elegantes, pero vestido extrañamente buscaba _"apoyo logístico"_ para realizar transacciones en esa ciudad. El hombre les había ofrecido el diez por ciento a cada uno, por cada cargamento intacto recuperado del puerto. Al principio les pareció un trabajo sumamente fácil, ellos desconocían lo que cada carga contenía.

Habían estado trabajando ya dos meses con "El Vagabundo" como llamaban a su patrón, cuando descubrieron que eran traficantes de droga. Su deseo fue salirse del maravilloso trabajo que les había cambiado la vida, pero era imposible, el vagabundo los tenia amenazados y estaban hasta la punta de sus pies metidos en el negocio, ya no se encargaban solo de traer a salvo la carga, también lo expendían en el limitado y exclusivo circulo de consumidores en Nueva York.

— ¿Hasta qué hora los espero? Todavía no se si cometí un error al haberlos contratado, pero que podía esperar de un par de idiotas como ustedes.

— Uff… que susto Patrón, no lo vi… pero, ¿qué se ha puesto?

— Que te importa, ya está la carga completa en tierra.

— Si patrón, todo está diez.

— Mas les vale, tengan. – El hombre les extendió un papel. – el día de mañana irán a estos lugares con la mercancía, no se olviden dando y dando. Nada de préstamos, los quiero ver, con el dinero contante y sonante.

— Tranqui6 patrón nosotros le hacemos la vuelta. Y ahora, ¿vamos donde los actorcitos?

— No, yo voy para allá, tengo dos posibles clientes y debo primero estar seguro de que no haya problemas.

Los dos hombres asintieron a la orden de su patrón, se dieron media vuelta y se alejaron con la carreta cargada de mercancía para esconderla donde siempre lo hacían.

— Oye ¿le viste el pelo7?

— Si raro ¿no? Nunca me lo imagine con el pelo rubio además no le reconocí con la chompa esa, se le veía chistoso.

— Si jajaja ahí si parecía un vagabundo.

— Shh… cállate vaya a oírnos y ahí si… toma chango tu platanito…

El vagabundo iba caminando por las iluminadas calles de Nueva York en dirección al gran teatro de Broadway. Estaba ya entrada la tarde y los actores de la afamada compañía de Stratford estarían por salir.

— Lois amigo que gusto verte, espero me tengas el dinero que me debes.

— Si, por supuesto que lo tengo. ¡te ves bien!

— Yo siempre, ten – vagabundo extendió el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel. – ¿hablaste con tu compañero? Con ese que estaba interesado en el "energizante".

— Jajaja energizante, buena palabra jajaja y sí ten, me envió el dinero. yo me hare cargo de hacerle llegar el "energizante".

— Allá tu, yo cumplí con el encargo, no me responsabilizo de nada.

— Si ya sé, tú no existes.

— Exacto.

Vagabundo entrego la mercancía a Lois, un nuevo actor de la compañía, seguro de que había estado realizando una transacción privada y satisfactoria. Pero lastimosamente estaba siendo observado por otro actor, uno ya reconocido en el séptimo arte y a quien ese tipo de comportamiento le era imperdonable, ese consumismo no solo malograba y dañaba el buen nombre de lo que tanto adoraba, sino que ponía en tela de duda le reputación de cada miembro de la compañía, « ¡Que alguien se apiade de él!» si la noticia se esparcía y llegaba hasta Europa y más ahora que lo inevitable estaba por llegar. Por esta razón, había estado tratando de averiguar por todos los medios quien era la manzana podrida del lugar. Se acerco más a la puerta, quería reconocer al individuo que estaba proporcionando esa porquería a los jóvenes e inexpertos actores de la agrupación, pero solo logró ver a un hombre alto con cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros, con apariencia corpulenta, estaba de espaldas y solo alcanzaba a oír débilmente su voz, era conocida para él, pero no lo identificaba claramente.

— Gracias Al… la otra semana nos vemos aquí, a la misma hora.

_« !__ Al! _… ¿así se llamaba el narcotraficante?_»_Terry se apego mas al marco de la puerta, debía saber quién era.

— Has silencio ya te dije que no quiero que digas mi nombre, alguien puede oírnos.

— Tranquilízate, no hay nadie aquí, y si hubiera, Al es un nombre común.

— Puede ser común, pero no quiero que lo repitas. ¿Está claro?

— Si, tranquilízate, no lo olvidare.

— Listo la otra semana uno de mis hombres vendrá para proporcionarte lo que necesites. Viajare a Chicago debo arreglar algunas cosas allá.

— Ya sé… ¿una mujer?

— ¡Bingo! la he tenido descuidada… ¡mi dulce Candy! ya es hora de que vuelva.

— Jajaja ¡Ah las mujeres! esa si es una adicción mayor. Perfecto, visita la próxima vez que vengas. Hasta luego.

«De Chicago, Candy… Al… ¡Imposible! Albert. »

* * *

_Florida, marzo 1919_

**Septiembre 12, 1918**

**Candice White Andrew la Heredera del antiguo Clan escoses convive clandestinamente con un narcotraficante apodado el Vagabundo.**

Sobre la elegante mesa de cedro lacado repiqueteaban constantemente unos dedos añosos pero con una manicura impecable. En el simple tronar de dedos se denotaba preocupación, decepción e impotencia. _¿__Cómo fue que llego a tales magnitudes la situación?_ Años de mantener el buen nombre de la familia, el prestigio de generaciones enteras, ahora todo ese esfuerzo estaba tirado por los suelos. Estados Unidos en toda su extensión estaba enterado del incidente y ya no había nada más que hacer que bajar la cabeza y resignarse. No había manera de acallar el rumor, a menos que William le permitiera tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero no solo eran los rumores, que por descontado solo eran eso… _rumores, chismes mal intencionados,_ conocía a Candice lo suficiente como para saber que ella no cometería semejante locura, y menos haría algo que perjudicara al Tío Abuelo William, había algo que no cuadraba del todo en este asunto, Candice era un muchacha impulsiva, _¡__Sí!_ pero era una dama.

Elroy Andrew se paseaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo por el gran salón de la mansión Leegan. Después de enterarse que Candy había cuidado desinteresadamente al patriarca del clan, le había tomado un gran cariño, arrepintiéndose por completo de todos los maltratos infringidos a la muchacha, le estaba agradecida, por fin se le había caído la venda de los ojos a la cual había estado sometida durante años.

Arrepentida y avergonzada había decidido viajar a Escocia para descansar y pensar con frialdad, había llegado a la conclusión de que la única engañada todos estos años había sido ella, había estado cegada por las mentiras y chismorreos de sus nietos. Ahora tenía una visión más amplia de lo sucedido y sobretodo había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a Candy. Volvió a los Estados Unidos para hacer las paces con la protegida de William y con ¿qué se encuentra? con el prestigio de la familia tirado a la basura.

La decisión estaba tomada regresaría a Chicago inmediatamente y vería con sus propios ojos en que se había convertido la pequeña enfermera que con tanta abnegación había cuidado a su sobrino, deseaba saber de primera mano la verdad. Sabía que ella actuaba de buena fe en todo lo que hacía y no se le quitaba de la cabeza que todo esto solo eran rumores sin fundamento. Llego hasta la mesa estilo Luis XV ubicada cerca al ventanal que proporcionaba una maravillosa vista al mar, fijo la vista en la colección de ejemplares de los periódicos más leídos del país y volvió a leer la nota de ya hace tanto tiempo había estado agobiandola.

— Sara voy a volver a Chicago, dile a la mucama que recoja mis pertenencias, parto ahora mismo.

— Elroy ¿está segura?, no debería preguntarle al Tío abuelo.

— Yo no tengo que pedir permiso a nadie. Además es mi obligación estar allá.

— Esta bien, se hará como usted diga. Por cierto me olvidaba, llegaron estas cartas desde Francia y hay una para Candice.

— ¿Para Candice?

— Si es de un Doctor el Coronel Michael Lampert.

— No sabía que Candice conociera a los Lampert.

— Ni yo, pero de seguro lo conoce muy bien.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

— Que a ella se le da muy bien la relación con los hombres.

— Sara te recuerdo que estas hablando de la heredera de William.

— Si tía disculpe.

Sara Leegan no llegaba a comprender por que Elroy Andrew defendía con tanta vehemencia a la recogida de Candice. Sí, si era cierto que cuido a su primo en su enfermedad pero eso no la libraba de ser lo que era, una trepadora y recogida. Sara Leegan estaba completamente segura que el decaimiento de su hijo se debía a ella e intento por todos los medios poner en su contra a la Tía abuela pero no lo había logrado, a ella también la había embrujado. Ajena a los escrutinios de su sobrina Elroy miraba detenidamente la misiva que tenia en sus manos, «_Sería posible…__»_

— Tía si desea alguna cosa más, solo tiene que pedírmelo, me retiro a mi habitación todo este problema me ha causado una jaqueca.

— Ve y descansa lo que necesite te lo hare saber.

— Con su permiso.

— Propio.

Esta vez la anciana tenia un as bajo la manga, si sus presentimientos eran correctos el Coronel Lampert seria la solución ¡_No podía haber llegado en el mejor momento!_ Esa era la salida a todo ese embrollo. Reviso toda la correspondencia y que extraño también tenia una carta del Doctor Lampert pero estaba dirigida a ella.

La abrió y mientras leía la misiva, los ojos se le iban iluminando con cada línea absorbida. Su plan iba tomando cada vez mas forma _«__Si esta es la solución correcta__»_ pensó. Con esto lograría acallar a varios rumores y limpiar el buen nombre de la familia. Solo tenía un problema «_William__»_ ¿cómo lo tomaría? si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no permitiría que nadie se acerque a Candice, debía averiguar como estaba la relación entre ellos dos, debía saber que sucedía dentro de cada uno de ellos y una vez que verifique o borre cualquier duda terminaría con cualquier limite auto impuesto entre los dos.

Si eso debía hacer. Y lo haría.

* * *

_Nueva York, marzo 1919_

Terry por más que le daba vueltas a la información recibida, no terminaba de creer que Albert era un narcotraficante ¿Cómo es que su mejor amigo se vio envuelto en esa basura? Ahora la nota que había leído en el periódico y de la cual no creía una sola palabra tenia sentido, él seguía viviendo con Candy y para variar se mantenía de lo que conseguía con la venta de esa porquería.

— Terry, Terry.

— Si.

— ¿Donde estas? seguro que aquí no, Robert te esta buscando necesita hablar contigo sobre la obra.

— Eh, si disculpa en este momento voy.

— Terry ¿estas bien?

— Si ¿porque lo dices?

— Te veo un poco distraído, incluso cuando estábamos practicando la escena te sentí distante ¿seguro estas bien?

— Si, estoy bien como tengo que decírtelo para que dejes de molestar.

— Uy… disculpe su majestad, veo que eso del reinado lo tiene por el cielo.

— Mira Karen metete en tus asuntos quieres.

— No, no quiero, soy tu amiga y quiero ayudarte.

— Y claro tener un cargo en la corte…

— Desde luego, como iba a desaprovechar la amistad con un miembro de la realeza y no tener mi parte…

Karen en los últimos dos años había estado trabajando con Terry en casi todas las obras presentadas en la compañía, tenían una muy buena química en el escenario, además de una gran amistad. Karen sabia de primera mano que su amigo no era feliz, lo veía sufrir cada vez que interpretaba Romeo y Julieta o cualquier obra de Shakespeare y cada vez que podía lo distraía y lo sacaba de su encierro. Todo había funcionado maravillosamente hasta que Susana empezó a presionarlo para que contraigan matrimonio lo mas pronto posible, alegando que pronto llegaría el día de su muerte y que quería cumplir su último deseo _« ¡__Menuda arpía!__»_. Por supuesto, Terry sabia como salir de la situación, pero realmente su amigo estaba regado por la sal y ahora todo se había revuelto con la muerte del Duque de Grandchester, como heredero debía asumir sus responsabilidades con el ducado y eso implicaba contraer matrimonio para tomar posesión de lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Susana al saber de la condición estaba más que insoportable.

— Terry ya veraz que encontraremos una solución a eso del ducado.

— Karen ya te dije que eso es lo que menos me importa.

— No te creo.

— Peor para ti.

— Terry porque eres así conmigo, dime que te pasa, sino es por el ducado, entonces ¿por qué?

— Hoy supe quien es el traficante que ha estado trayendo esa porquería al teatro.

— De verdad y ¿como los descubriste? ¿que hiciste? ¿Lo denunciaste, lo atrapaste? ¿que?

— Nada.

— ¿Nada? – Karen miro a su amigo con incredulidad que le pasaba.

— Si.

— ¿Por que?

— Porque es un amigo y primero quiero descubrir como se metió en esto, y quiero saber si Candy también esta metida en este lio.

— ¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿Candy? – ahora si que no comprendía nada, que tenia que ver la ojiverde aquí.

— Si.

— ¿Terry?

— ¿Qué?

— Dime… – Karen conocía muy bien a Terry como para saber que hacer cuando se comportaba de esa manera, lo miro con carita de por favor y haciendo un pucherito fijo su vista en el azul intenso de él.

— Ya te dije, ¿qué más quieres?

— Detalles…

— No me vas a dejar en paz ¿verdad?

— No.

— Esta bien el narcotraficante es Albert.

— ¿Quien? ¿él que vive con Candy?

— Si justamente él.

— Estas seguro.

— Si.

— Vaya. Entonces lo del periódico… Vaya. ¿Y que piensas hacer?

— Voy a viajar a Chicago para averiguar ¿Por qué? y ¿Cuándo? se metió en esto.

— ¿Estas seguro?

— ¿Lo dudas?

— Si.

— ¿Por que?

—Porque vas a viajar a la ciudad donde vive el amor de tu vida, vas a verificar si sigue viviendo con ese hombre, además de comprobar si es un narcotraficante. Vas a ir a ciegas, no te has puesto a pensar que es posible que vivan como pareja. Ya son años que viven juntos.

— Si lo he pensado.

— ¿Y?

— No importa.

— Masoquista.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Desde luego.

Terry miro a su amiga, desde luego que era un masoquista, pero no le importaba, por alguna razón quería ir ha Chicago, si bien quería saber la verdad, también quería verla a ella, comprobar si ya lo había olvidado o a su vez, buscar la oportunidad de tenerla en su vida nuevamente. Ya estaba cansado de la vida que había llevado hasta ahora. Ya había llegado el momento de abrir los ojos y aun más hacer algo por su vida y su felicidad.

* * *

_Chicago, abril 1919_

— Preciosa, realmente estuviste fantástica esta noche.

— Me agrada que me digas todas estas cosas.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si…

— ¿Por qué te agrada?

— Me gusta… es que… no sé… me gusta.

— ¿Amor debes tener una razón?

El hombre acariciaba lentamente el dorso de su mano con su pulgar… _¿__Sería posible que esto sea un sue__ñ__o?_ Hace unos instantes llegaron a una fiesta siendo solo amigos y ahora llegaban a su hogar como… _¡__novios!_, mirándola fijamente la atrajo a hacia él para enfocar su vista en sus facciones.

— Eh, no sigas…

La proximidad del rubio dejaba sin aliento a la muchacha, sus cuerpos estaban en contacto, ella sentía el calor de su carne firme, musculosa y aun más percibía el familiar aroma embriagante de su piel. Consciente de esa duda Albert entro en el juego.

— Qué… ¿te pongo nerviosa?

— Ay Albert ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no.

— Es decir; que si te pongo nerviosa ¿verdad? es más, otra vez estas así. – Albert se sabía vencedor y la acorralo contra la baranda de las escaleras.

— Así ¿cómo?

— Nerviosa.

— Ay Albert… eres… eres increíble.

La muchacha logro zafarse de su abrazo y subió rápidamente los escalones para entrar a su cuarto pero no alcanzo a llegar. Él la tomo de la cintura y luego la aprisionó contra la puerta de madera lacada de su habitación para impedirle el paso.

— Albert nos van a ver – decía Candy muy nerviosa casi en un susurro «_ ¿__Cómo podía este hombre ponerla tan nerviosa?__»_ su abrazo la estaba quemando menos mal estaban completamente a oscuras.

— Quien nos va a ver son más de las 12 de la noche, todos están durmiendo – Albert tampoco estaba muy seguro de esto, pero no pudo evitar decirlo muy cerca de su oído.

— Cierto… pero estamos en la puerta de tu habitación y no es bien visto.

— Mmm entonces… – él titubeo pero con la voz ronca por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y dijo inevitablemente. – ¿vamos a tu habitación?

— ¡Albert! – ella intentó regañarlo pero sintió su aliento muy pero muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

— Dime.

¡Por el amor Dios! este tira y afloja lo estaba volviendo loco, no veía la hora de comérsela a besos y hacerla suya, la urgencia hacia presa de su cuerpo y cierta parte de su anatomía lo estaba manifestando, tanto tiempo había estado esperando por ella, por su amor y ahora que la tenía a su lado, solo para él, no sabía cómo empezar. Sensualmente y conteniéndose a más no poder se pego más a su cuerpo, oleadas de calor intenso pasaron a través de la tela de su camisa al sentir la suavidad de sus pechos.

— ¿Qué haces? - dijo Candy con un hilo de voz.

— ¿No es lógico? – contesto Albert rosando levemente sus labios.

— Eeeh….

— Estoy intentando darle un beso a mi novia.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Si

— ¡Albert…!

— dime

— …

Sin aviso Candy sintió los cálidos labios de Albert sobre los suyos; a pesar de ser el segundo beso que se daban, Candy sentía que todas sus extremidades recibían descargas eléctricas con cada movimiento preciso, suave y penetrante de los labios de Albert, « _¡__Dios!_ » él sabía cómo besar _¿__donde lo aprendería? _Eso la molestó un instante y sus labios se paralizaron por medio segundo. Decidió no darle importancia y agradeció su experiencia, ahora ya no tenía caso, él su gran amor era suyo. Albert la mantenía aferrada con su brazo por si trataba de huir «_no la dejaría_». No, no en estos momentos que tocaba el cielo con la sedocidad de sus labios, el aroma de su cabello y la fragilidad de su cuerpo. Él creía que la tenía dominada, pero Candy sin control alguno le rodeo el cuello con los brazos aprisionándolo y pidiendo un beso más profundo, _«__Mmm… era inexperta pero __¡__como le encantaban sus impulsos!__» _Albert con sus manos aferradas a la delicada cintura de la joven reaccionó inmediatamente a sus deseos, estaba a su merced.

— ¿William?

«Oh, oh»

Continuara…

* * *

**_EXPRESIONES PROPIAS DE LA CALLE_**

1 vos: tu.

2 Cha: Ay.

3 Ándate mosca: estarse atento.

4 huevadas: estupideces.

6 Tranqui: tranquilidad.

* * *

Buenas noches...

Si ya se... se preguntaran .. terminare el otro y este tambien .. jejejej si si esa es la idea...=)

Celos es... Es el tipico Fic... solo que espero que en los primeros tres capitulos.. logre ubicarlo como quiero.. de alli para el frente si mis calculos son precisos sera muy intenso... pero bueno .. jejeje creo que las confundi... ya lo veran... solo les dire... que nada de lo que escribo se parece a lo anterior asi que .. no se sorprendan si salgo con cosas raras jajaaja... espero les guste este primer comienzo... y veamos como la historia se instala y absorve a estos personajes... Chicas un Abrazo y la contestacion a un review privado... si si tengo mas trabajos y aca va uno de ellos, esta en proceso .. asi que si me demoro.. por fa... paciencia... pero siempre si actualizare.. GRacias Anonima tus mensajitos...Rony si lees esto.. si es cierto.. buena idea poner como publico los reviews... Gracias amiga.


	2. Capitulo 2 :: Él, Ella, Ambos

**Capitulo 2:** "**Él, Ella, Ambos"**

_Chicago, mayo 1919_

**William Albert Andrew**

_**Él…**_

Intentaba recoger los trozos de cristal de la copa que había roto hace apenas unos instantes, no pude contener mi frustración al recordar esa noche _¿__Por qué tuvo que terminar así?_ maldigo la hora en que aceptamos esa invitación y maldigo el momento que acepte bailar con la osada dama, si tan solo hubiera tenido mis cincos sentidos puestos en la tierra para advertir el efecto siguiente. Mis ojos no habían dejado de vigilar a mi amada y al inoportuno y atrevido James Rockefeller en el acto del cortejo. _¿__Cómo hacer para que vuelva?_ y mas después del beso robado minutos mas tarde de nuestro pasional encuentro en el jardín. _¿__Cómo hago para retenerla?_ sin que salga corriendo a la mínima señal de peligro sicótico.

«Mier… Argh»

El cristal rompió mis dedos y se incrustaba profundamente en mi carne, _¡__Que ironía!_ Estos míseros pedazos de vidrio representaban silenciosamente lo que mi corazón sentía, era una analogía burda y sin sentido.

— Señor ¿se encuentra bien? llamare a la mucama para que recoja esto.

— Gracias George… George ¿cómo vamos con lo de la investigación?

— Precisamente le traigo algunos informes. — el hombre de fino traje negro dejo sobre la mesa de mi escritorio los sobres con los datos de la investigación que le había encomendado. — Lo revisaremos luego, esperemos a que recojan este tiradero y se tome otra copa de whisky, lo necesito apaciguado, las noticias no son muy alentadoras; además, tengo más de una información, como puede ver.

Mi padre por convicción miro al escritorio nuevamente, era cierto yo solo quería saber una cosa y se refería a mi amada. La mujer del servicio ingreso silenciosamente a la habitación para limpiar el lío que había formado, era tan sencillo para ella borrar los daños causados, _« ¡__si fuera así de fácil para todo!__»_

— Los informes del Señor Michael Lampert están en el primer sobre, el comandante es una persona intachable y sin duda se ha ganado el prestigio por si solo. Si la señora Elroy lo escogió… fue precisamente por eso, por el honor que ha ganado con merito y que sin duda ayudaría mucho a la situación de la Srta. Candice, es un excelente partido.

Estuve a punto de lanzar de nueva cuenta la copa que tenía en mis manos, me limite a apretarla y a fruncir los labios, mi cabeza y mis neuronas estallarían si este inesperado sentimiento no cesaba, ¡_puede ser el mejor partido del mundo__!_ pero no para mi Candy, eso nunca.

— El segundo sobre es un poco más perturbador "El vagabundo" esta siendo perseguido por la policía del estado. Señor usted esta en un grave peligro, me entenderá completamente cuando lea su contenido. Y bueno, la última información no necesita de una investigación o de un sobre, con solo decirle, sé que entenderá su significado.

— Habla de una vez George.

— El heredero al Ducado de Grandchester se encuentra en la ciudad.

Si alguna vez había albergado una esperanza en mi corazón, acababa de desvanecerse. Sabía que podía contar con todos los recursos que estaban a la altura de mis manos para llegar a ella. Pero luchar contra su primer amor, al que nunca olvidaría y al que seria muy difícil sustituir, sobrepasaba mis límites y anhelos.

El ahogo de mis sentimientos no me ayudarían en nada _¿__se podía saber?_ _« ¡__Que demonios hacia aquí__!»__¿__No debía estar?_ con su futura esposa preparando una boda. No, esta vez no iba a dejar que un pasado que era precisamente eso… _¡__pasado!_ se interponga entre Candy y yo. Ya era suficiente tener al fantasma de Neal Legan en medio, para ahora dejar que un niño venga a quitarme lo que es mío. Desde luego que, las cosas no estaban en el mejor de los estados, estas semanas habían sido un infierno y para variar con la señorita Rockefeller encima, todo se me estaban complicando… todo había empezado desastrosamente desde la misma noche en que decidimos darnos una oportunidad… una oportunidad que acabo como el centello de una estrella fugaz… todo desde ese inoportuno encuentro nocturno.

**Candice White Andrew**

_**Ella…**_

Sentía todavía sus latidos junto a mí pecho y su abrazo seguía ardiendo en mi espalda. _¿__Por qué tuvo que terminar así…?_ Estaba furiosa con él cuando lo vi tan entusiasmado con esa dama que no pude contenerme y deje que me cortejara el hermano de la aludida. Por una parte me agrado la furia que sus ojos desataron esa noche, _«__Sí, debía sentir lo que mi corazón sintió cuando lo advirtió sonriendo coquetamente con la hija de su socio…__»_pero no, con esa reacción. La furia con que me había sacado al jardín era imperdonable… pensé que iba a empezar su discurso, cuando… me había extendido su mano deslizando sus dedos largos sobre mi firme palma y me había atraído hacia él diciéndome con voz intensa:

_«Candy eres mía y solo mía, mataré a quien siquiera intente acercarse a ti…»_

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando él inclino su cabeza para besarme con tal furia que me dejaba sin aire. Era tan fría la noche que sentí sus labios gélidos y frescos, pero emanando calor que me debilito de inmediato. Cuando Albert por fin alzo su cabeza, estudio mi rostro bajo la luz de la luna, penetrando con su mirada cada recoveco de mi faz, sus ojos eran vidriosos y al mismo tiempo estaban ennegrecidos por la pasión, estiro su mano para quitar un mechón de mi mejilla en un gesto extrañamente posesivo que de alguna manera debía advertirme lo que se me venia encima.

Suspire recogiendo todo el aire posible para llenar mis pulmones de calma, trabajar en una clínica privada nunca fue mi anhelo, pero de algo debía vivir._¿__Por qué deje que Albert ponga tanto límite para mi trabajo?_ por supuesto hace un mes no sabía que necesitaría volver a trabajar, todo desde ese instante se había tornado turbio y negro.

No debí aceptar ser su novia, tenia el presentimiento que eso precisamente era el problema desde un inicio. Moví mi cabeza y sonreí al paciente que no necesitaba de cuidados, solo era una simple simulación para llamar la atención, pero debía mantener la boca cerrada… _¡__total! _no debía importarme así que me limite a trabajar. La mañana era fría y mi día era un infierno, no tenia animo para nada, _¡__por el amor de Dios!_ _¿__Cómo en tan solo una semana mi vida se había vuelto un caos?_ Albert ya no estaba conmigo, tenía a su señorita bien educada para disfrutar de la vida y ser feliz. Neal no había vuelto y temía por él, ya las noches no eran noches no dormía bien, me levantaba sudando por las pesadillas que me causaba la preocupación.

— ¿Candy?

Ahí estaba él, estaba mucho mejor desde la última vez que lo vi, su rostro ya no tenia esas ojeras oscuras que ensombrecían su piel. Corrí y me abrace a él, _¿__qué mas daba__?_ si el alguna vez me engaño, _¿__que mas daba?_ si alguna vez me mintió… él estaba allí para mí, sentí el lazo formado por años y sabia que nada se había roto, él estaba aquí como mi amigo y compañero… la calma, la paz inundo mi ser y me sentí algo aliviada. No por completo desde luego, todavía debía arreglar algunas cosas.

— Candy, Candy… mi dulce Candy.

Su voz me trajo a la tierra ¿Dónde había estado? tanto había sucedido en seis meses y sin contar la fatídica ultima semana. Que la incertidumbre de su ubicación se me había pasado por alto.

— ¿Donde estabas? desapareciste desde hace seis meses… ¿Por qué…?

— Shh… silencio Candy, solo debes saber que estaba recuperándome.

— ¡Ay Neal. !

Sonríe si eso era cierto, ya no debería estar con esos amigos malintencionados que lo llevaban por caminos oscuros, lo abrace otra vez.. yo lo apoyaría y lo ayudaría en todo lo que sea necesario, él me rodeo con sus brazos y sentí su calor, era un alivio tenerlo allí, no encontraba paz con nada, estas últimas semanas habían sido un infierno y para variar sin Albert junto a mi y el conocimiento de su inclinación a la señorita Rockefeller todo se estaba complicando, todo había empezado desastrosamente en la misma noche en que decidimos darnos una oportunidad… una oportunidad que acabo como el centello de una estrella fugaz… todo desde ese inoportuno encuentro nocturno.

_Chicago, abril 1919… una semana atrás._

**Albert y Candy**

_**Ambos…**_

— La besaste, no lo niegues.

— No fui yo, ella se me abalanzo.

— O si desde luego y tu como eres sumamente débil no tuviste la fuerza suficiente de apartarla, y mas frente a toda esa gente…

— Candy mi amor…

— No hay ningún mi amor en este caso… como confiar en ti, si ni siquiera me puedes respetar en la misma habitación.

Se había dado la vuelta y había estado a punto de salir del área segundos después de ver a su novio besar a la elegante dama, hija de su reciente socio, pero _«__oh no__»_ no lo había visto solo ella; a decir verdad, toda la crema y nata de la ciudad de Chicago había observado la candente escena y ahora era la comidilla de todo el estado el nuevo cuento: "William Albert Andrew con Lady Elizabeth Rockefeller"

_« ¡__Qué humillación!__»_

Había sentido las miradas clavadas a su espalda cuando había intentado salir corriendo, sentía que la juzgaban por su comportamiento tan poco común para ser la hija adoptiva del Patriarca Andrew… pero _¿__Qué sabían ellos?_ «Se sentía insignificante». Había llegado ya, a los linderos de la imponente mansión cuando Albert la había detenido y por poco arrastrado a un lugar privado. Todos en la fiesta estaban completamente anonadados con la escena, Candy no se había a quedado a ver la consecuencia de tan bochornoso episodio. Albert como todo un caballero había apartado las manos que rodeaban su cuello informándole con la más ligera sonrisa y ojos fríos que nunca mas vuelva a tomarse el atrevimiento de tener esas confianzas. Le había confesado que estaba comprometido y que había arribado a la fiesta con su novia. Ella descaradamente le había contestado _«__dudo mucho que siga comprometido mi Lord__»_ volteándose a observar la carrera fortuita de la damisela engañada. Tal fue la frustración de Albert al comprender la magnitud de las consecuencias, que la única idea que se le paso por su mente era correr junto a su amada y explicarle el gran error, ya vería después como arreglaba el lio en que lo había metido la atrevida mujer. El caminar con pasos grandes y firmes del caballero, llenó de varias preguntas a los espectadores que seguían uno a uno los movimientos de aquel maravilloso empresario. Su salida no fue nada formal, era desesperada y todos notaron que fue detrás de su pupila.

_Una nueva comidilla más._

La suavidad de su mano hacia que sus esperanzas crecieran, sabía que convencería a la mujer que desvelaba sus sueños, pero al sentir el arrancar lascivo de su mano y su estrepitosa carrera, los augurios de fatalidad se hicieron presentes. Ella se doblegaba ante su presencia pero el dolor instalado en su corazón más el reciente desengaño y traición sentido meses atrás hizo que su desconfianza creciera a altitudes indescriptibles, no seria una tonta nuevamente esta vez se haría respetar, nunca mas se dejaría engañar aun a costa de su propio sufrimiento.

— No me toques.

— Pequeña debes creerme, no me importa lo que digan todos los entrometidos de esa estúpida fiesta, solo me importas tú.

— No me mientas más y suéltame de una vez por todas. Todo acabo.

— Eso nunca, me entiendes, nunca.

Posesión, desesperación, cólera, pasión, apego… eran los diferentes tintes que se saboreaban y se enviaban a través de los frio y cálidos labios de estos amantes…

Él intentaba demostrar todo su idilio; suplicando, silenciosa y suavemente una absolución en esta vieja pero sublime muestra de amor.

Ella intentaba por todos los medios grabar el sabor de sus labios dejándose mojar deliciosamente por sus intensas presiones, necesitaba llevar consigo un último suspiro de intensidad, un último pedazo de afecto, un último beso de amor.

Se soltó con fuerza del abrazo de su amado y salió por enésima vez en su vida corriendo por la entrada del jardín, pero no corría de ese lugar. Huía, huía del padecimiento que sin duda no se iría, se quedaría permanentemente en su alma, hasta el último de sus días.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola Chicas...

jeje si yo de nuevo... con otro cap de Celos.. gracia por leer:

**Claridad... **sabes este es un fic en proceso... y si lo posteo en los grupos... espero te guste.. y de nueva cuenta.. gracias las porras...

**serenasexilady:** jajajja si la pecas es una suertuda de... eh esto bueno... tiene suerte y no se como se aguanta y ay niña..ay aca tenemos un albert posesivo y muy muy XXXXXX jejejej osea.. mejor me cuentas como te va aca jajaj gracias por pasarte aca tambien...

**Roni de Andrew: **mi linda Verito.. pues no no me quiero librar.. mil gracias el apoyo y tus palabras.. y ni sabes jejjej yo tambien te quiero un monton mi verito.

**MAGDY:** jajajajja ay si te contara que conmigo nunca se sabe jajajajjaja es mas! ni yo mismo se como va a ir esto jeje nos tocara averiguarlo no? jajajja bienvenida nuevamente!

Excelente Fin de semana Chicas..

**KARIN**


	3. Capitulo 3 :: Maleabilidades

**Capitulo 3: "Maleabilidades"**

_Chicago, mayo 1919_

— ¿Que haga qué?

— Lo que escuchaste Elliot, es la única forma de averiguar que se trae entre manos el Vagabundo.

— ¡_Tío!_ usted sabe que siempre cumplo a cabalidad todo lo que me designa; pero ¿esto? … no estoy muy seguro, siento que estoy traicionando al Sr. Andrew.

— Es por su bien, tú lo sabes.

— Pero… ¿tenemos que llegar a estos extremos?

— Es necesario.

— Esta bien, hare todo lo que se deba hacer; si usted dice que es lo mejor… Así lo hare. En este momento trabajare para ganarme la confianza del Vagabundo y me convertiré en su aliado mas leal.

— Gracias Elliot.

— De nada, me contactare con usted Sr Johnson.

— Si, no lo olvides, esto no debe enterarse nadie.

— Correcto.

Mientras se sobaba el mentón, se lamio los labios sopesando lo que acaba de hacer ¿seria capaz de llegar a tantos extremos? Desde luego, ya lo había hecho. Y ahora debía seguir, era la única forma de llegar hasta el final, de enterarse la verdadera razón para tanta farsa; además la vida de su casi hijo estaba en peligro. El haría lo imposible por su familia adoptiva y más por él. Miro el camino donde había desaparecido el muchacho que se había criado la mitad de su vida en España y al cual había acogido una vez que había intentado robarle la billetera ¡Curioso… muy curioso! Pero sabia que podía confiar ciegamente en él, no había manera de explicarlo pero lo sabía. Sabía que Elliot se ganaría la confianza del narcotraficante más famoso de Nueva York y sabia que así daría con el verdadero objetivo de este camaleón, seria doloroso… ¡SI! se involucraría a gente que por descontado William desearía que se mantuviera al margen… ¡SI!… Pero seria necesario si querían detener tanto engaño.

* * *

_**MAGNATE ENTRE SUS DOS MUJERES**_

_La fiesta Rockefeller no solo dio de que hablar por su esplendor, William Albert Andrew mostro candorosamente su preferencia hacia la hija de su nuevo socio,…Lady Elizabeth Rockefeller. La bellíisima mujer; sin duda, impacto al magnate y se rumora de una relacion que traera mejoras para ambas familias._

_Lo que no estamos seguros es que esto sea bien visto por su familia. Su hija adoptiva, demostroó con su precipitada salida de la reunion, su descontento hacia la muestra de afecto de estos dos jovenes enamorados. Pero lo mas extraño del asunto es que el patriarca dejo de lado a su nueva novia para explicarle a su hija sobre lo sucedido._

Dejó de leer la absurda nota del periodico por enesima vez ¿como podía evitar las murmuraciones, si ella misma sabia que algo muy fuerte se cocia con aquellos insensatos? Trino los dedos sobre el informativo matinal. Señal de impaciencia y ¿quien no la tendría? la inadmisible reseña de la fiesta mas sonada de este ultimo mes le había dejado una migrana imposible. En menos de un año la familia Andrew habia aparecido en los matinales más veces que los clasificados para solicitar empleo. Nadie se habia salvado de las garras de los reporteros y ahora "esto". Con más decision se aferro a la única salida que le quedaba para recuperar el prestigio de la familia. La situación entre estos dos muchachos testarudos era inconcebible. Sus ojos grises miraron a través de la ventana de su habitación a un punto fijo del infinito, ¿como era eso, que se habían peleado en medio de aquella fiesta? ¿Cómo era eso, que William Albert Andrew se había besuqueado con la Lady Elizabeth Rockefeller? ¿Como era eso, que después había salido tras Candice para arreglar las cosas? Respiro hondo, esto realmente iba a ser difícil.

— Adelante.

— Permiso Sra Elroy, disculpe el retardo tuve que…

— Ahórrate las disculpas Candice, toma asiento debemos terminar esto de una vez por todas.

— Sobre lo de la nota en el…

— No es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar, de sobra sabes que eso solo es una gota más al vaso; además, sabes perfectamente que los rumores deben ser acallados por el bien de los miembros de la familia. Será difícil pero tengo los medios para poner de nuestro lado las cartas, solo tengo una pregunta que realizarte y deseo que contestes con la mayor franqueza, quiero que sepas que no te juzgare. ¡_Sabrá Dios que ya no hay tiempo para eso!_ pero de tu respuesta depende todo.

Candy la miro con temerosa incredulidad; cuando había recibido la misiva con carácter de urgente por parte de la mansión Andrew, estaba segura que era de Albert y lo iba a rechazar categóricamente. Pero después de la insistencia de Edgar el chofer de confianza de la familia tomo el papel y leyó detenidamente la seca frase en ella:

_Candice, te espero a las 3 pm. en la mansión. E.A._

Sabía que deseaba hablar con ella sobre los rumores surgidos ya meses atrás y estaba segura que la iba a culpar de todo el daño causado a la familia. Se irguió en su asiento y la miro levantando la barbilla, no iba a permitir que la tratara mal y menos que le imponga reglas, sabia a que se refería la pregunta, pero iba a resguardar a Neal por sobre todas las cosas, ella juro cuidarlo y apoyarlo, no le fallaría en estos momentos.

— Usted dirá.

La anciana miro sin inmutarse a la mujer que tenia en frente. _SI,_ una mujer que la enfrentaba con su postura. Se regocijo por dentro; esto le daría ventaja por sobre sus planes, ya no perdería tiempo educando a una dama. Se detuvo a unos metros de ella y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pregunto:

— ¿Amas a William?

« ¡Ah!»

* * *

«_Frustración._»

Sabia que debía firmar los papeles de la nueva negociación para terminar de una buena vez la tortura de seguir trabajando. Su mundo se había vuelto un caos y ya no tenia tranquilidad. No se soportaba ni él mismo, había entrado en un estado de ansiedad permanente y sabía perfectamente cual era la causa y para colmo de males también sabía cual era la cura. Miro la pila de informes que yacían como animales a punto de atacarlo sobre el escritorio y comenzó a firmar sin saber muy bien que hacia. Necesitaba con urgencia salir de aquel lugar, de seguro una buena copa de Whisky lo ayudaría.

— Señor, disculpe que lo moleste, tenemos una visita, pregunta por usted o… por la Sra Elroy.

Muy molesto por la interrupción levanto la vista, retirándose de un tajo los lentes de descanso que usaba cuando no había dormido bien, cosa que era normal desde hace unas semanas. Walter lo miro con temor, últimamente su patrón había estado con un humor de perros y esta vez lo miraba como si lo fuera a despedir.

— ¿Quien es? ¿Aviso que venia o tenia una cita?

— No señor pero…

— Entonces dígale que debe seguir las normas de rigor, yo no puedo atender a la voluntad de cualquiera.

Walter se quedo estático sin saber que hacer o como decirle que la visita decía que era invitado de la Sra. Elroy y buscaba a la Srta. Candice. Albert no se había percatado del debate interno del pobre hombre hasta que percibió que no se había movido del sitio. Lo miro con desgano

— ¿Algo más?

— Señor… busca a la Srta. Candice.

* * *

«Titubeo»

Por supuesto que titubeo, la cuestión la había levantado del asiento con tanta rapidez, habiendo perdido todo formalismo y educación auto impuesta para la famosa cita. Todo el contenido de su bolso se había derramado por toda la alfombra, pero eso ya no importaba. Avanzo un paso pisando el único labial que conservaba de los regalos de Albert, el rosa su favorito. Se poso frente a la anciana en un vano intento de colocarse a su altura. Trataba de aligerar el tiempo de respuesta pero no sabia como proceder.

La anciana vio como su cuerpo contenía el espasmo que el nerviosismo le provocaba; para ella, esa era la única respuesta no pronunciada. Pero esperaría a que la mujer que se le plantaba al frente media turbada contestara con su cantarina voz.

Sra. Elroy ¿por que me pregunta usted eso?

— Candice no necesito que desvíes el tema, para saber tu respuesta. Tu actitud lo dice todo. Ahora necesito saber que serias capaz de hacer por él.

— Sra. Elroy yo no he respondido a la primera pregunta, menos responderé la segunda.

— Muy bien, entonces que me dices… ¿Amas a William?

— …

— Respóndeme niña debemos arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

¿Como se suponía que eso iba a arreglar todo el problema de los rumores? Candice no comprendía la lógica de la anciana; pero de algo estaba segura, ella no debía enterarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Albert. Trago saliva e hizo duro su corazón para negar lo que sus poros gritaban a viva voz.

— No.

— ¿No?

— No.

La mirada de la anciana se oscureció con tal afirmación; pero no podía hacer nada ya estaba dicho, eso era lo que necesitaba para seguir con el paso siguiente. Suspiro. « ¡_Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si tan solo…_! » movió su cabeza en forma de resignación y respiro hondo. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

— En ese caso… no hay nada más que decir. Sobre los rumores debemos acallarlos y la única forma de evitar que sigan hablando de ti, es comprometiéndote con un buen partido.

— No señora, yo no…

— No estas en posición de exigir nada Candice o deseas que te recuerde quien empezó todo esto.

Silencio.

— Muy bien, siendo así, desde este momento me haré cargo de tu tutoría. A las cuatro de la tarde llega el primero de tus pretendientes. Tú lo conoces, envió un par de misivas uno a tu nombre y otro al mío. – extendió una de las cartas hacia Candy. – Viene a visitarte y según expresa en su carta esta muy interesado en cortejarte y tu acabas de decirle que si.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí. Estas libre y disponible para comprometerte. Lo que me hace recordar que haremos tu presentación a final de mes.

Candy la mira con ojos turbios, en realidad ¿estaban armando su vida como un rompecabezas y ella no tenia opción a objetar? Desde luego que no, sabía que todo había sido dicho y ahora menos que nadie sabia que no podía contar con el apoyo de Albert. Cerró los ojos en un intento de despertar de este terrible sueño. Contuvo las lágrimas y movió su cabeza en forma de sumisión.

Elroy Andrew veía el aletargamiento en el que estaba sumida Candy; pero la decisión había sido de ella, ahora debía proseguir con la misión propuesta. Además venia la parte más difícil de todas.

— Muy bien Candice; ahora cuando bajemos al salón, deja todo en mis manos, yo hablare con mi sobrino.

Al escuchar esto Candy por instinto levanto la vista y logro ver la tristeza en los ojos de la anciana, incluso le pareció ver que sufría con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

«¡Zock!»

El elegante sillón forrado de cuero negro, había caído al suelo de espalda. El estrepitoso sonido había salido de la biblioteca escuchándose por toda la casa y Walter había retrocedido varios pasos asustado por la actitud de su patrón.

Él se había levantado de su sitio haciendo caso omiso de toda la pila de papeles que ahora yacían en el suelo por su brusco movimiento. Se había acercado a la puerta de la biblioteca con furia y la había abierto de un solo golpe.

Pero se había detenido.

¿Que iba hacer? Ni siquiera tenia idea de quien estaba allí afuera; pero sin embargo sentía rabia que alguien venga a visitar a su novia. Se volvió recogiendo sus propios pasos para percatarse de la mirada aterrorizada de su mayordomo. De una cachetada volvió a la tierra. Esto estaba mal, estaba muy mal.

— Disculpen, ¿Sucedió algo? Escuche el golpe, hay algún problema, ¿necesitan ayuda?

Se volvió al escuchar la voz del hombre, miro su cabello castaño y su característica indumentaria, muy elegante y de porte señorial. Él había sido el hombre que había venido a buscar a Candy

A su Candy.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Buenas noches mis niñas..._

_llegando un ratito... gracias por leer aca va otro cap y ahora si hasta la otra semana besos..._

**Claridad**... bella... ay albert se ciega... no te creas... el lo ve mal todo ;) jeje

**serenasexilady** gracias nena por venirte hasta aca.. y ni sabes yo tambien.. digan albert y yo me pongo como me pidan... ok ok sono feo... hago lo que me pidan ... kjajaj mas feo aun... bueno tu me entiendes.. gracias la fidelidad. jejeje

**MAGDY **ejjeejjeej creeme ni yo se con que llego cada semana o dia jajajaj ay amiga mil gracias por seguir a pesar de la confusion jajaj

**lyricCinema **linda ... mil gracias y me da mucho gusto que te agrade el fic...

Besos

**Karin**


	4. Capitulo 4 :: ¿Esperado o Inesperado?

****

CAPITULO 4 :"**¿Esperado o Inesperado?"**

_Chicago, mayo 1919, un día después…_

— ¡Sonríe querida! Se supone que te estás divirtiendo… no asistiendo a un funeral.

Candy suspiró, moviendo la cabeza para apartar de su rostro la mata de cabello, y giró un poco para sonreír alegre ante la cámara. Esa mañana la sesión de fotos para el anuncio de su presentación había sido una pesadilla, prolongándose por mucho tiempo, y ella deseaba que terminara pronto. No se sentía con ánimo de posar vestida con esa ropa tan pomposa pero de excelente gusto escogida especialmente por Elroy Andrew, mientras en su interior todo vestigio de color había desaparecido, solo su acuerdo con la anciana para intentar subsanar el daño acaecido a la familia le impidió abandonar el estudio y regresar a casa, para ceder a las lágrimas que trató de contener toda la noche desde que Albert salió furioso, violento, con una expresión de amargo desprecio que la hirió más que cualquier palabra. ¿Que habría sucedido entre la Sra. Elroy y él en la biblioteca?

Por supuesto, que la situación se había complicado con la presencia de Michael Lampert; hombre apuesto, alto, de cabello castaño, ojos color miel, militar, medico, amigo y lo que es peor: "Pretendiente oficial de Candice White Andrew" Había pensado que lo peor que podría haber sucedido era eso, recibir a su candidato aprobado y bendecido por la mismísima matriarca de la familia en el salón del dueño de su corazón. «_ ¡__No!_ » La situación se había vuelto mas áspera cuando mientras se suscitaba la tensionante cena, había recibido un ramo de rosas rojas con una nota que leyó después de que Albert la hubiera lanzado por sobre la mesa con un escueto. _«__Es para ti. Tarzan Pecosa__»_

¿Desde cuando William Albert Andrew se saltaba los protocolos y olvida toda caballerosidad frente a invitados importantes? ¿Desde cuando se levantaba sin decir palabra alguna y azotando las puertas? Y lo más doloroso, el hecho de saber que él había aceptado las condiciones impuestas por Elroy Andrew la había reducido a cero. Ella estaba casi segura de que él la habría defendido como siempre lo había hecho, pero simplemente esta vez la había dejado a su suerte.

— Bien, creo que es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias su ayuda. — Dijo aquello mirando al fotógrafo que presuroso recogía sus cosas frente a la mirada de "desaparezca" de Elroy. — No sé qué te pasa Candice, pero te agradecería que trataras de resolver tus problemas internos antes del fin de semana. ¡Aún falta mucho por resolver de esta situación y con toda franqueza, en tu condición actual, dudo que lo logremos hacerlo en el tiempo estimado!

— Sí, por supuesto. Lo siento Sra. Elroy, pero me siento un poco cansada.

— ¡Tía Abuela!

— ¿Como dice usted?

— Que te doy permiso para decirme Tía Abuela, después de todo eres mi sobrina y protegida.

— ¿Protegida?

— Si, ahora te encuentras bajo mi tutela.

¿Que? ¿Ahora dependía de Elroy Andrew y ya no de Albert? No lloro solo por que sabia que si empezaba, no habría poder humano para detener el sufrimiento que se alojaba en su corazón. Además debía entrevistarse en menos de una hora con el que la "Tía abuela" había considerado su segundo pretendiente, el que había enviado ese ramo de rosas precioso que se encontraba ahora, sobre la mesita de noche de su habitación. Terry.

— Es hora de irnos, no debes hacer esperar al Sr. Granchester. Te dejare en el restaurante deben querer hablar a solas; una hora después me reuniré con ustedes para otorgarle los permisos necesarios al Duque.

— Si Señora… si Tía Abuela.

La sonrisa de ternura de la anciana la cogió con la guardia baja, pudo ver con toda claridad las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y una profunda y sincera complicidad al tocarle el hombro e invitarla a salir del recinto. Su corazón se retorció con un extraño sentimiento, sabia que ya no era tan indeseada como antes, sintió un calor de madre en ese pequeño gesto. Se contuvo para no abrazarla y llorar en su hombro, mientras bajaba por el tramo de la escalera que llevaba del diminuto estudio a la calle. El restaurante se encontraba a unas cuadras de distancia, así que decidieron caminar.

— Veo que sigues siendo tan bella como siempre.

— ¡Terry!

— A sus ordenes mi preciosa Dama. Madame Andrew, es un placer por fin conocerla. Agradezco que haya aceptado mi invitación.

Frente a ellas, un hombre distinguido pero ataviado dentro de una chaqueta, gorra y bufanda se inclinaba con su inusual elegancia para saludarlas. Un día antes les había hecho llegar dos misivas a cada una; desde luego respetando la reglas de etiqueta, invitándolas a almorzar y advirtiéndolas de su indumentaria.

— El gusto es nuestro. Es un honor ser invitadas por tan alto miembro de la realeza. Y un gran actor.

— Me sorprende Madame, ¿conoce usted mi trabajo?

— Como cualquier otro ciudadano de América Sr. Granchester.

La reverencia de respeto de Terruce no se hizo esperar. Terminaron su caminata en dirección al restaurante; pero Candy se estremeció cuando el viento penetró a través del delgado vestido que llevaba.

— La estación esta mas fría cada vez, me pregunto si alguna vez el clima cambiara. Toma, ponte mi chaqueta. No quiero que pesques un resfriado antes del fin de semana, quiero verte radiante en esa presentación.

Con un gesto galante, Terry se quitó la gruesa y gastada chaqueta, echándola sobre sus hombros, quedándose sólo con un sweater azul bastante delgado.

— Discúlpame que no sea una chaqueta mas adecuada para ti, pero compréndeme que debo guardar las apariencias, he empezado a ser conocido por estos lados.

— Descuida gracias.

El restaurante era discreto y elegante, un mesero se acerco presto al ver llegar a tal grupo, llevándolos rápidamente a una mesa. Elroy Andrew aprovecho para dejar a solas a la pareja.

— Sr. Grandchester, espero que no tome a mal mi retirada, debo cumplir con una cita ineludible, pero volveré dentro de una hora.

— Oh no desde luego Madame, entiendo. Y no se preocupe, nosotros aguardaremos por usted.

Al observar la salida de Elroy Andrew, Candy admiro el lugar y percibió el maravilloso aroma que envolvía el ambiente; de pronto sintiéndose hambrienta, no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior la conmoción le había quitado el apetito. Miro a Terry quien no dejaba de admirarla con una sonrisa cálida. Hermosa como él. Iba a comentarle que el lugar era exquisito, mas las palabras se le atragantaron al ver a Albert sentado cerca a la ventana, escrutándola burlonamente y sosteniendo con vehemencia una copa de Whisky. Por instinto y sin medir lo que hacia se levanto de su asiento y se movió a uno que le impedía la visibilidad del ventanal. Sentía su mirada taladrando su espalda y respiró profundamente al sentarse de nuevo. La mirada atónita de Terry le anuncio que debía encontrar una buena excusa para su actitud.

— Lo siento, la luz me estaba cegando.

— Por supuesto.

Por descontado sabía que no le había creído. Pero ya lo había dicho. Le devolvió la sonrisa intentado arreglar el problema, pero seguía con su expresión de aletargamiento.

— Vaya, no creo que un centavo sea suficiente para pagar por esos pensamientos. ¡Estas a kilómetros de distancia de aquí, y no en un lugar agradable, a juzgar por tu expresión!

Candy se obligó a sonreír por segunda vez y se alegró cuando el mesero les ofreció la minuta y desvió la atención de Terry, concentrándose en la suya, pero las palabras bailaban delante de sus ojos. Despacio, miró hacia el otro extremo del salón, atraída por una fuerza más poderos que la suya, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al tropezar con los ojos de Albert. A toda prisa desvió la mirada, casi sin percatarse de que el mesero hablaba, ofreciéndoles sus sugerencias para la comida, ¿Por qué tenía que estar allí Albert ese día? Todo lo que ella necesitaba era un espacio para respirar y recuperarse de la noche anterior y seguir adelante, preparada para enfrentarse a él. Ahora le resultaría más difícil recobrar la compostura.

— Me parece bien. ¿Qué dices tú, Candy? ¿Pedimos lo mismo?

— ¿Qué dices? Oh, sí, está bien. Gracias.

No tenía idea de lo que había pedido, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que quería era terminar de comer y salir de allí cuanto antes. Incluso ahora sentía que Albert la observaba y eso hacía que el corazón le latiera acelerado y la sangre le corriera por sus venas.

— Oh no, no puede ser.

— ¿Que sucede?

— Ahí esta mi director y acaba de observarme y sonreírme… eso quiere decir que me toca ausentarme por unos instantes. Por favor discúlpame, deberíamos estar hablando y reencontrándonos, pero veo que no es posible. Tu estas al otro lado del mundo y yo debo ser actor y un humilde empleado por quince minutos, dime que me disculpas, volveré a penas me desocupe de Robert.

— O si descuida, ve, no te preocupes.

Lo vio levantarse con desgano y sin esperarlo él tomo su mano besando su dorso sin dejar de mirarla, cruzó el salón y se dirigió a la pared más alejada de donde estaban, dejando a Candy desvalida. Nerviosa, miró hacia la ventana y dio un salto al ver que Albert apartaba la silla y se ponía de pie. Volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado, sintiendo que el corazón le latía desbocado. Él no se acercaría, tal vez ya se iba… probablemente tan deseoso como ella de no encontrarse en el mismo lugar después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¡Él, menos que nadie, se arriesgaría a hacer una escena en un lugar público!

— Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos en cualquier lugar. ¿Será el destino?

Despacio, volvió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos con tanta tranquilidad como le fue posible.

— ¿Estas seguro que es una coincidencia? o estas aquí almorzando con Lady Elizabeth; por cierto, envíale mis saludos cordiales.

Esto último lo dijo con un dejo de ironía el cual lo hizo poner rígido inexplicablemente y se irguió pareciendo dominarla con el bien cortado traje que acentuaba su estatura y sus anchos hombros.

— Puede que no sea una coincidencia, después de todo estoy cuidando lo que es mío. — ¡Rayos! Vaya momento de darse cuenta que estaba en una de las propiedades de los Andrew. Albert no dejaba de mirarla, y se concentro en la raída chaqueta que llevaba sobre sus hombros. — El cual por cierto, tiene reglas de etiqueta para el ingreso.

— A decir verdad, la chaqueta no es mía. Terry me la prestó —dijo a toda prisa a modo de explicación y luego se sobresaltó al ver la inmediata tensión en el rostro de él.

Albert estiró una mano, le quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre una silla cercana. Instintivamente, Candy trató de detenerlo, pero retrocedió cuando él se inclinó y sus ojos parecieron taladrarla, hasta que se sintió consumida por el fuego en esas profundidades.

— No quiero que uses la ropa de él, ni de nadie Candy ¿Me entiendes?

— Yo… —tragó saliva y volvió la cabeza para romper el hechizo, pero al momento de hacerlo la invadió la cólera—. ¿Tú no quieres, Albert? ¿En realidad crees tener el derecho de darme órdenes? —rió burlona, disfrutando al ver el intenso color que tiñó los pómulos de él. — ¡Lo siento, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer! Ahora, si no te importa, preferiría que te alejaras. Quiero disfrutar de mi comida y no tengo muchas esperanzas de lograrlo mientras tú estés cerca.

— Mal… — Albert cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente para evitar el decir o cometer alguna tontería. —. Tengo derecho y mucho. No me provoques Candy.

— ¡Vete al infierno!

Ella se levanto en un vano intento de salir del lugar. Él la sujetó de un brazo para detenerla cuando trató de pasar a su lado y sus dedos se clavaron en su carne, lastimándola.

—Oh, sí me atrevo, Candy, Si quieres saberlo, me atrevo a eso y a muchas cosas más… —se inclinó hasta que su aliento rozó la mejilla de ella, cálida y húmeda —. Verás, ya he estado en el infierno. Estuve allí hace tres semanas y presiento que sigo allí. Además me perteneces.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Todo ha terminado entre nosotros, Albert.

Él movió la cabeza negando y olvidándose de la gente tomo su barbilla y apenas toco sus labios.

—No ha terminado, nada ha terminado entre nosotros. Pero de eso te convencerás cuando me deshaga de todos los idiotas que pretenden cortejarte.

Ella se soltó de su mano y pasó a su lado, sin darse cuenta del murmullo que crecía cada vez a su espalda. Afuera llovía, una llovizna que en segundos empapó el delgado vestido, pero Candy ni siquiera se daba cuenta mientras caminaba apresurada por la acera, tratando de poner tanta distancia como fuera posible entre Albert y ella. Como pudo tomo un coche y se dirigió a su departamento esperando resguardarse de lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo. Pero de algo estaba segura no lo olvidaría, así como Albert no olvidaría su amenaza y cumpliría su palabra.

Continuará...

* * *

Muy Buenas noches mis queridas amigas lectoras... agradezco a todas sus comentarios.. y por seguir esta historia...

**Bueno chicas... desde este capitulo si ya viene lo que debe venir-.- jajaja osea.. ya hasta el 3 se acomodo la situacion ha donde queria... desde este capitulo viene los encontrones, las peleas, las XXXXX y las XXXXX jejeje osea la trama en si enredosa y confusa que me caracteriza =P, espero me cachen el meollo del asunto... Besos enormes y gracias por Leer!**

**LyricCinema: **en verdad crees que no actuo mucho?... mmm bueno en los proximos hare mayor su aparicion .. PROMETIDO:::

**Claridad:** jejjejejeje ay amiga... bueno espero que este no sea tan cortito... pero igual seguimos en el ruedo... Y de seguro no le gustara nada a Albert los planes de la Abuela... bueno a nadie jejeje

**MAGDY:** CIAO! ajajajajaja ay amiga... cada vez que te lee tengo una felicidad que no me quita nadie.. cuando lei tu review... sono como a radio novela jajajaja solo le falto el sonido de fondo de KALIMAN jajajajaja mil gracias esa publicidad y por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta locurita... abrazos enormes...

**tamborsita333**: mi niña bella.. gracias de nuevo por pasarte por aqui.. y unirte a esta locura... besos pequeña!

**Como dije en Senza di Te... no tengo palabras... las adoro!**

**KARIN**


	5. Capitulo 5 :: Necesidades

**Capitulo 5:** "**Necesidades"**

La idea original era llegar a casa, encerrarse y llorar todo lo que su cuerpo y sus lacrimales le habrían permitido; pero el ir en el coche le había causado signos de presión elevada y decidió bajarse cerca al parque que lindaba a su apartamento. Había caminado por las nubladas calles y alrededor del parque durante horas, se sentía con el cuerpo agotado y la mente torturada. Estaba completamente segura que la promesa de Albert se haría realidad en cualquier momento, sabia que se encontraba celoso y fuera de si; pero esto, en vez de causarle alegría y éxtasis por saberse amada y querida, le causaba una extraña sensación de pánico, que sabia que era absurda viniendo de Albert pero no podía evitarlo, recordaba su mirada penetrante y enfurecida y le causaba estremecimientos absurdos.

Se detuvo sobre un pequeño puente, el cual le permitía mirar el fondo del lago, se reclino sobre la barandilla y cerró los ojos, dejando que el aire húmedo apacigüe la sensación de mareo y nausea. Había comenzado a llover nuevamente, y miro su traje, estaba deshecho; ¿que diría la tía abuela si la viera así? Suspiro. La verdad ya no le importaba, estaba segura que la mandaría a mudarse y arreglado el problema, por fuera podría verse como la reina de Inglaterra, pero en su interior se sentía mucho menos que cualquier platelminto que yaciera bajo esas aguas. Levanto la cabeza, su brillante cabello dorado se oscureció y su rostro se mojó. Se quedó mirando el lago y apretó las manos sobre la piedra gris de la barandilla.

Unos pasos se detuvieron a su lado y sintió una mano sobre el brazo:

— ¿Está bien, señorita?

Se sobresaltó y al volver el rostro se topó con la cara amable de un policía.

— Oh... sí, gracias.

— ¿No se está mojando? —preguntó observándola.

— Un poco... qué mal tiempo. —forzó una ligera sonrisa.

— Si desea la acompaño a tomar un coche

— Oh no, no se preocupe, vivo a una cuadra.

— ¿Candy?

Lo miro y como siempre la sensación de paz se anido en su corazón, corrió a refugiarse en los brazos del único que podía animarla en estos momentos:

— Neal… Neal… ¡Oh Neal!

Acento con la cabeza en dirección del amable Policía avisándole que todo se encontraba bien, miro como se alejaba y cuando estaba a una distancia prudente; insto a Candy a que lo mirara.

— ¿Que ha sucedido?

— Albert…

— ¿Te hizo algo?

— No, pero…

— Shh, mi dulce Candy, ya no pienses, relájate, ya estoy aquí, nada ni nadie te hará daño mientras yo este contigo.

Candy lo miro y acento con la cabeza, se sentía segura y protegida en sus brazos, la sensación de desasosiego se iba, pero no por completo. Lo volvió a abrazar, pero sintió la proximidad de más personas. Levanto la cabeza y observo como otros hombres de apariencia humilde se acercaban, excepto uno.

— ¿Quienes son?

— Son mis compañeros del centro de rehabilitación; son buenas personas, ahora son mis amigos.

Será el instinto de mujer o su cordura estaba a punto de sucumbir; pero aquella pareja de hombres no le daban buena espina y eso era extraño, pero aun mas extraño era el tercero de esos hombres, él no parecía… como decirlo, no parecía como ellos… mas bien se veía un hombre educado y con un aire diferente.

— Te presento a Carlos y a Oscar, estuvieron conmigo toda la estadía en el centro son como uña y mugre. — Neal sonrió con complicidad. — y este… es nuestro nuevo amigo, acaba de salir del centro su nombre es San.

Uña y mugre hicieron una reverencia un tanto forzada, cosa que a Candy le pareció divertida y San con su aire misterioso hizo una reverencia de caballero que le causo respeto al momento de ver sus ojos.

— Ha sido un placer. — Se volvió hacia Neal. — Podrías acompañarme a casa, no me siento muy bien y quiero descansar.

— ¿Como? ¿te quedaras en nuestro departamento? La Tía no había dicho que debes vivir forzosamente en la mansión.

— Eh si… pero te parece si te lo comento camino a casa.

Neal miro a sus hombres y con un solo gesto y sin una sola palabra ellos entendieron el mensaje, se inclinaron nuevamente hacia Candy y se retiraron. Ella no perdió de vista a San, tenía un aire familiar, le causaba una sensación… en fin; era algo pero no tenía idea de que. Abrazados caminaron por las calles ya casi oscurecidas de la ciudad, Candy no omitió nada, le conto sobre Terry, Michael, las fotos; incluso le había contado sobre el acuerdo que había llegado con la Tía abuela, todo. Ella vio como su rostro cambiaba cada vez que hablaba de sus pretendientes y más sobre Terry. Pero también vio su rostro de desaprobación con lo de no querer regresar a la mansión.

— Candy, si me permites un consejo. Todo, esta perfecto sobretodo que no dejes de trabajar, necesitas distraerte. Pero no me parece nada sensato que ahora no regreses a la mansión, apenas ha pasado un día de tu conversación con la Tía y deberías cumplir tu palabra.

— Pero es que eso implicaría ver a Albert.

— Lo sé, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que verlo. Y mientras más rápido mejor, demuéstrale que no puede amedrentarte.

— Si pero es que quería también verte, ver como tienes el apartamento, de seguro toda la cocina esta hecha un desastre.

— Candy, no busques excusas, yo estoy bien. Mejor ven vamos te dejo en la mansión, antes que la tía envié a todos los gendarmes de la ciudad en tu busca.

A lo mejor tenia razón y ella se estaba comportando como una niña nuevamente y estaba huyendo de su destino o presentía que Neal no quería que ella fuera a su apartamento. Un coche paso por la calle y Neal lo detuvo, subieron en el y se encaminaron a la mansión.

* * *

Su nueva compañera… era ella. Aquel liquido dorado y aromatizado que le iba quemando la garganta, arrasando todo a su paso y llevándose toda la desazón y amargura de su cuerpo, seria maravilloso que ese estado perdurara; pero al igual que la resaca, el dolor de perdida duraría el tiempo que el licor permaneciera en su cuerpo. ¿Por que no había ido tras ella y la había besado con todas las ganas cimentadas en su ser? Debía haberlo hecho para borrar de su rostro todo el pánico que ahora taladraba su mente ¿Seria posible que se hubiera comportado de tal forma que su amada le tuviera pavor? Nuevamente se lleno el vaso con aquel liquido ambarino, debía arreglar el mal entendido y explicarle que no quería asustarla; pero es que no había podido soportar, el verla con su antiguo amor y ese beso… ese beso casto en su mano no era mas que el comienzo de una decisión de conquista no anunciada, la poca cordura que le quedaba se había resbalado de sus manos como jabón y tuvo que ir y marcar su territorio. Quiso golpearlo y mandarlo por el mismo camino que había venido, ¿Cómo se había atrevido? y mas con un compromiso que por demás debía cumplir por honor. Sí, esa seria su excusa para sacarlo del medio; ese seria el talón de Aquiles de uno de sus rivales, ahora debía encontrar la manera de quitar del medio al doctorcito.

— Señor.

— Dime George.

— Tengo informes del Vagabundo, parece que se ha trasladado a la ciudad, pero no sabemos donde se encuentra en estos momentos; pero tenemos estas cuentas por pagar, sabemos que fueron usadas por él y… señor. — George se detuvo un momento, sabia que la noticia a su jefe, y mas en el estado que se encontraba, no le iba a caer nada bien. — Señor se encuentran firmadas por usted.

Su mirada se perdió por unos instantes, las cosas se estaban poniendo bastante difíciles con "El Vagabundo", ahora estaba usando su nombre, por descontado sabia que esto le traería problemas en el futuro.

— ¿Cuanto ha comprado en mi nombre?

George abrió el folder que estaba en el escritorio de Albert y señaló con su dedo la cifra más que gorda, que había sido usada para los movimientos ilícitos del vagabundo. Albert cruzo la habitación y miro por los pulcros vidrios que daban una excelente vista del jardín de la mansión, hacia la farola que alumbraba el jardín de su hermana.

— Creo que es hora de involucrar a la policía, no podemos arriesgarnos más. Presiento que esto se nos saldrá de las manos y no quiero pagar por no actuar con rapidez.

— Desde luego señor se hará lo que usted diga.

— Si y por favor contrata…

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, al igual que George a la espera. Albert con aire impetuoso salió de la habitación dejando a un George confuso que se acerco al ventanal para mirar el motivo de la carrera de su patrón.

* * *

Cuando aparcaron frente a la mansión el viento soplaba con fuerza y la neblina se había vuelto espesa, difícilmente podían ver con claridad la entrada de la casona, Candy se abrazo a su cuerpo apretando la prenda que la cubría en cuanto sintió el abrir de la portezuela del coche y no pudo evitar el estremecimiento causado por el viento helado. Neal como todo un caballero extendió su brazo alrededor de la chaqueta que le había proporcionado en cuanto se había subido al coche cuando la vio tiritar del frio. Bajaron abrazados en un gesto que a Albert se le antojo demasiado sobre protector y de demasiada confianza. Él se encontraba detrás de la rosadela de la entrada y los miraba con intensidad ¿Desde cuando había vuelto a ver a Neal? Era lógico que algún día volviera, pero ¿ella ya se había olvidado de la traición y el abuso de confianza por parte de él? ¿No recordaba aquella vez que había llegado al apartamento ebrio con sus amigos cocainómanos y que la había empujado rudamente contra el piso? Si ella no lo recordaba él si, y nunca olvidaría como ella lloraba desfallecida en el suelo intentando recoger las cosas que Neal había tirado, él no olvidaría como su amada había entrado en una depresión exagerada con tan solo verse traicionada por quien consideraba su "mejor amigo", acaso ¿ella no recordaba todo lo que había perdido cuando vivía con él? y cuyas consecuencias acarreaban hasta tiempos presentes.

Le dolía reconocer que ellos tenían un lazo fuerte, y ¿quien no? en su momento él también lo tuvo cuando vivía con ella; pero el nunca la lastimo, ni la trato de la forma que su sobrino lo hizo. Candy era una chica ingenua y demasiado buena para diferenciar entre la perversidad y la bondad, en mala hora ella acogió a Neal en su casa; todo desde ese momento, se había vuelto turbio e inicuo; todo desde ese momento se había confabulado para desplazarlo a él. Apretó el hierro que sostenía una de las extensiones de la rosadela. Le dolía… le dolía y mucho reconocerlo pero Neal había ocupado su lugar en cuanto él tomo las riendas de la familia y de seguro ella se sintió desprotegida y se aferro a él, dejándolo a un lado.

Se miraron de frente y Candy pudo ver el cambio que había recibido en estos meses Neal; pensó que era un hombre muy apuesto, no lo podía negar, y no podía imaginar como permaneció tanto tiempo ciega a su innegable atractivo, lo quería si, y lo quería mucho, dos años de convivencia eran difíciles de sacar de la mente y el corazón, lo veía como a un hermano… pero no pudo evitar el sacudirse cuando sus castaños la miraron con tanta ternura al momento de quitarle un mechón de su rostro. Lo abrazo con fuerza pegando la mejilla a su pecho, sabia que su vieja camaradería no se había apañado con lo sucedido hace meses atrás. Y eso no se iría fácilmente. Él le paso el brazo alrededor de la cintura y una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

— ¿Hacemos nuestra entrada triunfal?

— ¿Vas a entrar conmigo? — pregunto dubitativa.

Neal miro hacia la mansión que hace meses se le había prohibido entrar, sabia que tendría grandes problemas sobretodo con el "Tío Abuelo", pero no dejaría su oportunidad pasar, él también quiera una nueva oportunidad y la tendría.

— ¿Por que no? Después de todo sigo perteneciendo a la familia.

Un coche se aparco por el camino y las luces del faro alumbraron el pavimento, Oyó un ligero ruido por el jardín y volvió la cabeza con un movimiento brusco. Sus ojos trataron de acostumbrase a la oscuridad y dejo escapar un susurro cuando vio la figura que la contemplaba.

— ¿Niña donde estabas? —Volvió la cabeza al escuchar el llamado.

— Yo… yo…

— Pero mira nada más, ¡como estas! ¡muchacha! — Elroy Andrew se quito el chal y la cubrió por sobre la chaqueta de Neal. — ¿Como desapareciste de esa forma? El Sr. Grandchester estuvo muy preocupado por ti; menos mal ese hombre te venera y acepto desayunar con nosotros el día de mañana a manera de disculpa.

La anciana la estudiaba y se fijo en la hinchazón de sus ojos y en el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas en una mezcla de frio y llanto. Averiguaría a como de lugar la razón; pero por ahora había otro asunto, uno mas palpable e inmediato, que por mas que trataba de portarse indiferente no dejaba de pensar en la persona que se encontraba a su lado, a ese hombre que se veía mucho mas maduro y con una aire diferente. Se envaro y lo observo conteniendo sus lacrimales a más no poder. En verdad la ponía feliz verlo bien y en ese estado, pero no podía olvidar así como así todo lo sucedido.

— Vaya honor que nos haces Neal en visitarnos, esa es la forma de comportarse, ni siquiera has saludado como indica el protocolo. Y tu niña entra en la casa, tengo cosas que hablar con mi sobrino.

_« ¡__Diantres!__»_ el frio que acaeció su cuerpo no se comparaba ni con la helada del ambiente. Marcharse y hacer caso a la tía implicaría dejarlo a su suerte. Maquinalmente se aferro a Neal, quien la abrazo con ternura y fuerza, alcanzando a susurrarle al oído:

— Ve mi dulce Candy, esto debo arreglarlo solo.

— Pero…

El coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y meneo la cabeza indicándole que no se preocupara y frente a la mirada reveladora de la Tía abuela y de un Albert colérico le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

Asintió. Pero su presentimiento que había actuado mil veces es día, sabía que no debía haber permitido aquello, se giro e ingreso por la puerta de hierro a la mansión, avanzo mirando por última vez a la calle, no supo interpretar la mirada de Elroy Andrew, aunque eso lo descubriría después. Camino lenta por el paso de piedra y giro bruscamente al sentir la mirada de Albert a su reverso, quiso olvidar que lo había visto oculto en la oscuridad, pero sinceramente era imposible. Tenia que enfrentarlo.

— ¿Por que te ocultas?

— Todo esta bien, discúlpame… solo quería…

— Ahórrate las disculpas Albert son innecesarias. ¿Que haces aquí fuera en este frio?

— Te observaba.

— ¿Por que?

— Estaba ansioso con la presencia de Neal, debía vigilarlo, no puedo permitir…

— ¿Tu? No puedes permitir ¿que Albert? — respiro profundo tratando de debilitar la rabia. — Te recuerdo que Neal es muy importante para mí, si le haces daño a él, me lo haces a mí.

— Así es como están las cosas entonces. — Lo tuvo a su lado y se sintió pequeña junto a su gran figura, contuvo la respiración. — ¿es mas importante que yo? — Pregunto con amargura.

— Albert no seas ridículo.

Camino queriendo huir del lugar, pero él la detuvo del brazo, atrayéndola rudamente hacia él, y la jalo avanzando varios pasos dentro del jardín. La lastimaba pero Albert no media sus fuerzas. Candy exclamo por el dolor en su brazo e iba a protestar pero Albert bajo abruptamente la cabeza y su boca se apodero de la suya con fuerza salvaje. Gimió por el dolor de la presión y lucho con violencia para zafarse de su osadía. Él sin dejar de presionar sus labios pregunto.

— Contéstame amor mío. ¿Es mas importante que yo?

La beso otra vez y fue mas salvaje aun, con un tinte de desesperación y necesidad, sostuvo su nuca con fuerza y presiono su cintura. Ella trataba de hablar o hacer algo pero no podía. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Desarmada se dejo hacer y Albert sintió sus músculos relajarse.

— Candy, Candy mi amor, ¿por que todos menos yo?

Le dolió y lloraba, si él supiera lo que lo amaba, no preguntaría cosas tan absurdas. Él movió sus labios afanosamente sobre los suyos y ella se dejo llevar por la posesiva caricia de sus manos y comenzó a respirar de prisa.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Hola Bellisimas... sip yo otra vez...**

Oh vaya me llena de alegria el saber que les este gustando esta loca y enredada historia jajaja y mil gracias por leerla rapidito:

**serenasexilady: **sip... yo si les adverti.. aca va un Albert muy muy intenso... pero recuerden que puede causar los celos... son traicioneros y obsesivos... trato de hacerlo lo mas real posible... pero me encantan tus comentarios... revisare mejor los escritos... mil gracias por leerme.

**Ale85 ** Oh ! wow mil gracias las porras, prometo esforzarme para que te gusten mucho mas besos PD; yo tambien adoro a este Albert.

**Magdy... **sip una palabra cmabia la vida a cualquier persona mil gracias la cuña jajajja insisto me he reido contu review... ansiosa por esperar un avance a tu estilo jajjaja besos.

**Claridad **: uy ojala no me mates... pero aca van dos mas a falta de 1 ejejje abrazos bella...

**Roni de Andrew:** veritoooooooooooooooooooo bella amiga como estas? y no te preocupes yo se de tus ocupaciones.. cuando puedas etare ansiosa de leer tus comentarios ya sabes que son muy importantes para mi... amiga mil gracias tu super hiper apoyo te queiro la bola como se dice por aca... abrazos desde mi habitacion helada por la llegada del invierno!

A todas saludos enormes desde la mitad del mundo

**KARIN**


	6. Capitulo 6 :: Consecuencias

**Capitulo 6: **"**Consecuencias"**

« _¡__Que ojos!__»_

San contemplaba el cielo que intentaba despejarse después de la voraz lluvia que había caído horas atrás y había dejado el ambiente húmedo y pesado. Sentado en la escalinata que daba a la salida del departamento donde vivía Neal; con su cigarro en la mano y espirando el aire tan fuertemente que invadía el pequeño sitio que llenaba; San, recordaba la luminosidad de aquellas pupilas vidriosas y tristes. _«__Ahora entendía la razón de muchas cosas__»: _La insistencia de su ahora jefe y la desesperación del jefe de su antiguo jefe.

— Oye tu… ¿que haces tan solito?

— Metete en tus asuntos.

— ¡Uy! yo que quería darte cafecito caliente allá. — dijo mugre señalando con la mano un carrito de venta. — hay un puestito donde te dan con empanaditas. Pero bueno…

— Lo siento. — Lo interrumpió. — no quería ser grosero.

— Fresco _men_, vamos… el Oscuar está que se pudre del frio.

Se sonrió. Uña y Mugre si bien se habían metido en caminos para nada correctos, eran buenos chicos y solo trabajaban así, por que no les quedaba de otra y por el dinero… el maldito dinero fácil. Mientras caminaban en silencio en dirección del pequeño puesto de venta, veía de reojo al par de hombres que caminaban a su lado despreocupadamente y jugueteando con una piedrecilla que a la vez hacían de pelota. Le daría pena por ellos cuando llegue el momento de la verdad; pero no tenia otra salida, ese había sido el trato y además era su trabajo.

Suspiro. Suspiro por que no solo le dolería a aquellos chiquelos; sino, que no dejaba de pensar en aquella muchacha, que por descontado sufriría a mares. ¡_Si tan solo ella supiera_!

— ¿Quieres de queso o de carne?

— Eh…

— ¿Hombre donde estas? ¿Que si de queso o de carne? Las empanadas…

— ¡Ah! de queso.

— Vecino que sean tres. — Uña le dio con su codo a Mugre. —¿ Que le pasa? no me digas que se quedo loco con la novia del jefe como todos.

— ¿Y quien no? No cierto San.

Se sonrieron y San trato de sonreír a la par. Pero la felicidad o la burla no llego a sus ojos.

— ¡Ah! ahí están ¿como les fue con la encomienda?

Neal viro los ojos al tratar de descifrar lo que sus muchachos intentaban decir con la boca llena. San contesto por ellos.

— Bien _Tío_, fue entregada y el otro cargamento fue guardado minuciosamente como usted nos indico, terminamos hace poco.

Esto último lo dijo mirando en dirección del departamento donde vivía su jefe. Neal asintió y pensó en su último ataque. El cual para estas alturas después de la conversación de la Tía abuela ya no estaba tan seguro de ejecutar.

* * *

_« ¿__Y ahora que iba hacer?__»._

Se miro al espejo muy temprano en la mañana, no había podido conciliar el sueño y se había levantado con el sonido del cantar de la alondra. Se encontraba en la intimidad del baño observando las marcas que Albert había dejado en su cuerpo la noche anterior; sintió que el cuerpo le ardía, pero también sintió rencor por si misma, _« ¡__Por Dios se iba a entregar a él en medio del jardín__!__»__,_ sus ardientes besos y sus caricias posesivas la habían elevado a niveles incalculables nublándole la razón y la poca cordura que le quedaba después de tal fatídico día. En vano se esforzaba por encontrar razones para justificar el poco recato que había demostrado en el jardín. No se había dado cuenta, pero para cuando Albert la había introducido más y más a la oscuridad del jardín, ya estaba abrazada a su cuello y le había rodeado con una pierna la cintura de su amado. Se dejo hacer a voluntad y lo había disfrutado todo el tiempo. Nunca se perdonaría el haberse deleitado de tal lujuria. ¿Pero que hacer? si lo amaba sin medida y por él hubiera perdido su inocencia ahí mismo en medio de los matorrales del jardín. Algo de conciencia le había advertido de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero la desconoció totalmente cuando sintió la lengua abrasiva de Albert recorrerle el cuello con impetuosidad, mordisqueándole cada musculo y profundizando su tenacidad bajo su hombro, marcándola como su propiedad. Volvió a perder la voluntad cuando el sendero de besos y mordiscos aprisionaron uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir sin vergüenza. El crudo ardor del deseo que brillaba en los ojos de su amado la desarmo totalmente y lo beso tomándole de los cabellos para acercarlo hacia ella, revolvió una y otra vez su lengua en la boca de Albert. Sintiéndose atrevida. Febril. Por fin, Albert había perdido el control y habían caído juntos al suelo. Cuando lo observo la doblegó con su mirada profunda.

— Si quieres ser tratada con suavidad, mi amor —le susurró, con el rostro pegado al de ella—, te trataré como un bebe de cuna.

— No. — jadeó, excitada más allá de cualquier resistencia. Pero consiente de a lo que se refería. — ¡No! — volvió a repetir empujándolo de forma grosera e intentando levantarse del mullido césped.

La expresión de Albert, cambio en milésimas de segundo demostrando comprensión a lo acaecido.

— Candy perdóname no debí…

Pero sus disculpas se habían quedado en el aire. Ella ya había corrido al refugio de piedra y enredaderas que envolvía la casona Andrew. Lloraba desesperada y avergonzada, tal como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento al percatarse que sobre los hombros tenía varias manchitas rojas como ligeras quemaduras, pero eran las magulladuras las que llamaban la atención. Se le veían en los brazos, hombros y pechos y supo que tendría que ponerse algo que la tapara para ocultárselos a la tía abuela y a todo el mundo que la volteara a mirar.

Cuando bajo al desayunador, Elroy Andrew la miro de arriba abajo con severidad; en su interior se sintió descubierta, era tan fácil saberlo con tan solo mirar sus labios hinchados por el frenesí.

— No puedes usar eso —dijo sin más ni más y sin saludar.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Pareces, pareces… te pareces a mi.

Candy se sonrojó. La blusa azul oscuro de cuello alto y mangas con puños ocultaban bien las marcas de su cuerpo, pero le quitaban vida a sus ojos. Incrementando más su falta de autoestima.

— Lo lamento, pero tengo frio y…

— No pongas cara agria, querida; en fin no hay tiempo, pronto llegaran el Duque y el Coronel, tendrá que servir.

Parpadeo varias veces evitando el espanto. ¡Cierto! se había olvidado de sus pretendientes. Que miserable era su vida.

— Buenos días.

Volvió la cabeza al escuchar el saludo y miro al hombre que estaba bajo el umbral de la habitación contemplándola con sus profundos ojos azules. Sintió que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y se sostuvo del respaldar de la silla. Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y solo sentía una sola presencia a su alrededor. Respiro temblorosa, tratando de conservar la calma y controlar su creciente vergüenza. Él miraba su intranquilidad, la cual se instalaba a través de la sosa blusa de ceda que usaba, elevando y bajando sus pechos tentadoramente.

— Señor, Señora, el Duque de Granchester.

Había anunciado el mozo, rompiendo el maleficio en los presentes los cuales giraron para observar al siguiente hombre que ingresaba con su peculiar andar a la estancia, realizando una reverencia elegante como todo un Ingles. ¡Hidalgo!

— Buenos Días Madamme, Albert. — y girando hacia Candy pronuncio. — Mi bella Dama.

Candy a penas logro sonreír se sentía vigilada y desnuda. Todo un fenómeno.

— Señor, Señora, el Coronel Lampert.

Cerró los ojos, ¿quien más faltaba?

— Buenos Días Señor y Señora Andrew, Candy bellísima como siempre.

Candy realizo una reverencia propia de una dama. Una dama a punto de desfallecer.

— Buenos Días familia.

Un rayo de luz se instalo en la de pronto pequeña estancia. Archie entro seguido de su novia y de…

— Buenos Días.

Muy ceremoniosa y elegante la joven mujer con una reverencia propia de una dama se adentro a la habitación con la mirada clavada sobre Albert, sin duda Lady Rockefeller sabia comportarse y deseaba pisar firmemente el terreno. Todos saludaron y el aire permaneció expectante.

— Querida que maravilla que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación. Por favor señores siéntanse como en su casa. William.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Albert se dirigió a la silla de su derecha y la apartó sin dejar de mirar a Candy. Silenciosamente y temblando ella se sentó en el puesto ofrecido. Nunca supo si intencionalmente el roso su hombro al momento de ayudarla, pero lo que si sabia es que el mínimo toque otorgado encendía cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Lo observo rodear la mesa para ayudar a su tía, sin dejar de mirarla; descubriendo repentinamente a través de sus cielos, que tanto él como ella todavía estaban viviendo su encuentro fortuito. No podrían soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

— Por favor Damas y Caballeros tomen asiento, según su satisfacción.

El aire pesado y socarrón se evidenciaba en cada movimiento y en cada respiración. Candy miro de reojo a su derecha y vigilo a sus pretendientes, hermosos, dignos y con una reputación que la librarían del yugo impuesto por la prensa. Le había dejado muy claro la mujer que tenía enfrente que debía decidir en apenas tres días más. La miro y reconoció que su humor era de los mejores ese día, tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y su mirada paseaba por medio de todos los presentes deteniéndose en ella y en su sobrino. El mayor. Respiro hondo y aparto al servilleta de su copa para que el sirviente colocara jugo de naranja en ella, se pregunto si esta primera comida seria igual que el sabor de ese liquido amarillo que vibraba frente a sus ojos. Acida. Respiro hondo debía recobrar las fuerzas y evitar cualquier tipo de frustración, no debía trastabillar. Alguien toco su mano dio un respigo y miro a su derecha.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Con los labios temblorosos y semi abiertos instintivamente miró a Albert y descubrió que no podía respirar, él no apartaba la vista de ella y de Terry, apretando la servilleta de tela en su mano y respirando desacompasadamente. Palideció.

— Te ruego Terruce que te limites a dirigirte a Candy solo mediante palabras no hay necesidad de tocarla.

Silencio. De los más sepulcrales invadió la estancia. Terry no aparto la vista de Albert entendiendo el desafío, más él no se inmuto y sonrió burlonamente, apretó la mano a Candy y contesto:

— Tienes razón, en tal caso mi falta esta consumada. Ruego disculpes Candy mi osadía y ruego a tu padre la absolución.

Trago de golpe aire, la provocación se había instalado y él aceptaría el juego con gusto. ¿Que se pensaba aquel muchacho? Que podía así de fácil ganarle. _¡__No__!_ Estaba muy equivocado. Si quería jugar, perdería. Candy quien no apartaba la vista de la reacción de Albert atisbo un brillo maligno en su mirada. Tembló.

— Estas disculpado y ruego a los cielos por que el soberano te perdone. Pero debes admitir que no es muy justo con los demás pretendientes tu exceso de confianza.

— ¿Demás pretendientes? Hasta donde estoy informado, el Coronel y yo nos hemos presentado al "concurso". — Sonrió abierta y burlonamente al pronunciar la ultima palabra. — O acaso ¿hay alguien mas en este salón que se ha pronunciado y no ha dado la cara? Michael cuéntame amigo, ¿tu sabes de alguien mas?

— En verdad, querido amigo, creo que no es el momento, ni el lugar para mantener una discusión de esta magnitud, estamos ofendiendo a nuestra Dama, estoy completamente seguro que desea que nos callemos de una vez por todas para disfrutar del primer alimento del día. — Levanto su copa y se la ofreció a una Candy que le sonrió con sinceridad y agradecimiento.

— Punto para usted Doctor.

Candy miro a Terry con toda la intensión de zarandearlo, retiro su mano dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. Lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que estaba burlándose de todos los presentes y apostando un desafío que sin duda Albert lo aceptaría. Cerro los ojos luchado con las nauseas que estaban a punto de arremeterse. ¿Cómo toda su vida se vino a complicar de aquella manera? Albert atisbo su mal de salud y esta vez él sonriendo triunfal tomo sin miramientos la mano de Candy encerrándola en la suya y obligando a mirarlo, tomo la copa y se la ofreció haciendo que beba la mayor parte de cuanto estaba en su interior, acaricio sus parpados y Candy supo que solo bastaba eso para hacerla arder en llamas deseando sentir sus manos en su piel nuevamente, incapaz de resistirse a él. Después del espectáculo Candy compuso su semblante y clavo la vista sobre su plato, deteniéndose en seco al escuchar a la voz femenina inmiscuirse en el tema anterior.

— De hecho yo me sentiría alagada si estuviera en las mismas circunstancias de Candice, y me uno a la petición del Sr. Grandchester me intriga el saber cual es el tercer pretendiente.

Esa debía ser la punzada final para que se desate la guerra y arda Troya, la anciana miro fijamente a Albert recordando su última conversación, debía pelear limpio al igual que los demás. Tomo su copa y bebiendo un sorbo repitió la pregunta:

— Si William dinos, según tu ¿Quién es el otro pretendiente de Candice?

— En verdad tía creo que la respuesta es muy obvia, te he cedido mis derechos como tutor de Candy por algo. Y he aceptado todo este circo no solo para complacerte. Además no tengo por que pronunciarme ante nadie, salvo ante la interesada. Así que ahora somos tres.

— No tío, se equivoca, ahora somos cuatro.

— ¡Neal!

Se había dicho todo y no había vuelta atrás. Albert también estaba entre los pretendientes que debía escoger y ahora para complicar más aun las cosas Neal también se había pronunciado. Candy sintió el absurdo impulso de reír ¿Qué se creían que era? ¿Una tonta muñequita de sociedad con la cual hacían y deshacían a su voluntad? Volvió a beber un sorbo del poco néctar que quedaba en la copa y sosteniéndose del filo de la mesa se puso de pie dejando caer la servilleta al piso.

— ¿Y supongo que entre tan digno caballero debo escoger? ¿Como osan pelearme como un trofeo? Lady Elizabeth si tan alagada se siente con mi situación bien pueda colocarse en ella. Y escoger lo que mas le apetezca, no estoy de adorno para que hagan y deshagan mi vida a su gusto.

— Candice siéntate.

— No tía, ya no lo soporto.

Era de locos. Se tomo de la cabeza e hizo ademan de recomponerse. Levanto la cabeza y sonrió a los presentes caminando a la salida de la estancia.

— He dicho que te sientes Candice.

No le hizo caso y mantuvo su sonrisa. Por supuesto todo esto era motivo de risa, pero había algo en esa situación que le parecía demasiado divertido el semblante de Lady Rockefeller que la miraba flemática y llena de ira mientras ella intentaba salir de la habitación. La observo y con el puño de su blusa ahogo una risilla seguida de otra y otra más hasta que todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

— ¿Mi dulce Candy que te sucede?

Se aferro a su amigo y sin poder evitar su risa se sacudió junto a su pecho con una dicha indescriptible, pero que extrañamente la sentía a la lejanía, de pronto todo empezó a borrarse, la habitación se oscureció y con un leve gemido se desmayo.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**Bueno ahora si chicas.. he igualado los capitulos de Celos... no les voy a mentir los tengo escritos hasta este cap.. como es un fic en progreso lo escribo cada fin de semana. espero sepan disculparme si la vida real me impide subir caps... intento que no suceda eso .. pero siempre es bueno informar...**

**ahora si amigas bellas les deseo una excelente semana.. nos vemos el fin de semana que viene.. si Dios quiere... besos enormes.. las quiero.**

**KARIN**


	7. Capitulo 7 :: Sin Voluntad

**Aviso:**

NOTA: Este capitulo tiene contenidos de tipo_** erótico**_, si es sensible a este tipo de lectura favor abstenerse de leerlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: "Sin Voluntad"**

Con lentitud volvió a la realidad y se encontró en su habitación, la luz la cegaba mientras intentaba ver los reflejos del sol a través de los cristales de la lámpara de araña. Se movió y con rapidez unas manos la sostuvieron evitando que se levantara del lugar en la que estaba ubicada.

— No te muevas. Michael dijo que no debes hacer esfuerzo, te encuentras muy débil y necesitas descansar.

— Ya me siento bien — dijo medio sentándose.

— De todas maneras debes permanecer acostada.

— No, Albert —insistió—. Sólo fue la impresión.

Sus ojos mostraban tal preocupación que no tuvo mas remedio que volverse a recostar; a decir verdad, se sentía pesada y algo sofocada, se retiro un poco las sabanas y se dio cuenta que llevaba su camisón de dormir. _«__Oh no__»_ jadeo. Albert la observaba en un vaivén intentado descifrar el motivo de su angustia hasta que la vio cubrirse el hueco de su cuello. Se apresuro a cerrar la puerta que estaba ligeramente abierta y se sentó a su lado nuevamente, quito su mano del lugar donde se encontraban las marcas y la reconforto:

— No te preocupes, hable con Mary y tendrá todo en absoluta reserva. — Lo dijo tocando sus marcas. — Pero debemos ocultarlas antes de la siguiente revisión del — doctor.

Su rostro se desfiguro, _¡__Diantres!_ nunca se puede ocultar la verdad de las cosas. Cerró los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo suspiro y aparto las sábanas con fuerzas_. __«__Si no hubiera sido por él, ella no tendría que ocultar aquellas marcas__»__._ Con un movimiento brusco, bajo las piernas de la cama y se puso rígida. Estaba repentinamente ansiosa por verlo salir de su habitación.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, Candy toma las cosas con calma!—se inclinó, tratando de recostarla sobre los almohadones, pero ella lo empujó.

— ¡Estoy bien! Solo déjame en paz. Estaré bien, te lo aseguro.

— ¿Eso crees?

Se irguió, dominándola con su estatura y se quedó a un lado de la cama, tan cerca que a ella le era imposible ponerse de pie sin tropezar con él.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — estalló, echándose hacia atrás el cabello alborotado por el trajín.

— Pues bien, temo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si quieres saberlo, tienes un aspecto terrible y si no me equivoco, también fiebre. No es de sorprenderse que te hayas desmayado, anoche estabas muy mojada y tu cuerpo absorbió todo el frio del ambiente. — se acercó para apoyar el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de Candy, pero ella se apartó.

— ¡Ya basta! No necesito que me digas cómo me siento, Albert. Además anoche… — Se callo y clamó — ¡Argh! ¡Si te digo que estaré bien así es; fin de la historia! Ahora, te agradecería que te fueras.

Se puso de pie bruscamente, obligándolo a retroceder, pero lanzó un gemido cuando la invadió una oleada de náusea. Se llevó la mano a la boca y salió corriendo hacia al baño, logrando apenas llegar al inodoro antes de vomitar.

— Vamos, ahora estarás bien.

Albert le deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la ayudó a regresar a la habitación para que de nuevo se recostara en la cama. Salió hacia el baño nuevamente y regresó un momento después, con una toalla mojada y empezó a frotarle la cara y el cuello con suavidad. Candy cerró los ojos, deseando que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara.

— ¿Por que haces todo esto Albert? Sabes perfectamente lo incomodo de la situación y tu insiste en hacérnoslo menos llevadera. Además toda esta farsa terminara el viernes y me habré ido de aquí, cuando menos te lo esperes. —Lo vio cambiar su semblante a una furia desconcertante, medito sus palabras y descubrió lo que sin querer le había dicho. Intento recomponer sus palabras pero él se adelanto.

— Eso nunca me escuchas, tú te quedaras aquí, así tenga que darte una razón para hacerlo.

Acto seguido salió azotando la puerta dejando una Candy azorada y desconcertada. ¿Que había querido decir?

Al final de la mañana y casi toda la tarde Candy se había pasado recibiendo gente en su habitación; además de ramos de flores de sus pretendientes. Y de Albert nada.

Terry había entrado en la habitación media hora después de la abrupta salida del rubio seguido de la tía abuela para saber sobre su salud, bromeando todo el tiempo e intentando animarla la había hecho olvidar un poco el mal momento de la mañana. _Un poco_. Ella había querido reprocharle su comportamiento de la mañana pero no había podido hablar con la tía abuela merodeando todo el tiempo. A los siguientes en recibir fueron a Archie y a Annie, visiblemente preocupados por su pálido semblante pero al igual que con Terry no había podido cruzar más palabras que las permitidas y más con su hermana. Veía llegar mensajes y visitas de las mucamas varias veces. Y de Albert nada.

Ya entrada la tarde cuando pensó que las cosas se habían calmado recibió la visita de Neal seguido por supuesto de la anciana, su visita se prolongo mas de lo habitual por motivos obvios y solo fue interrumpida por la visita profesional de Michael quien había venido con medicamentos que la ayudaron a eliminar por completo la jaqueca que estaba por volverla loca y haciéndola dormir por fin, sin perturbaciones.

A través de los pliegues de la ventana podía ver la poca luz que proyectaba la luna, había dormido muchas horas al parecer, agudizo el oído e intento escuchar algún ruido, solo oía calma y supo que ya estaba muy entrada la noche. Se pregunto ¿Dónde estaba Albert? y ¿por que no había venido a verla? Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a beber un vaso de agua, se miro ante el espejo, su cabello estaba alborotado y sus mejillas enrojecidas a causa de la fiebre y el descanso, tenía un aspecto imposible de acomodar. Suspiro, se veía horrible. Se dirigió a la ventana y se quedó de pie, mirando el jardín sin luz, oscuro. Preocupada por quien sabe que cosa, sus ojos percibieron una figura y observó con atención.

Un hombre surgió de las sombras y se quedó mirando su ventana. Con un vuelco en el corazón reconoció a Albert pero ¿que hacia ahí a esas horas? ¿La vigilaba? ¿Que pensaba? ¿Que se escaparía, saltaría por el balcón, que huiría? Abrió la puerta del balcón abrazándose el cuerpo por el viento helado que penetro en la habitación. Lo miro fijamente y se fijo que él se acercaba imponente, imperturbable, maravilloso. Él era el hombre que anoche había despertado tantas sensaciones en su ser, era el hombre que amaba. De pronto se sintió esperanzada y dichosa, sabia de sobra sus sentimientos y ella en su estúpida terquedad lo hacia pasar por ¿como le había dicho?… el Infierno. Ella lo había comprobado esa tarde, él no tenia nada con esa dama no se había acercado ni a saludarla, solo se había limitado a vigilarla a ella y ha estar atento a todos sus movimientos, a declarar abiertamente que él era uno más de sus pretendientes, a mostrar que no estaría dispuesto a dejar que nadie se acercara, aunque eso implicara dejar que se desbordara toda su obsesión y celos por ella. Y ella lo amaba así, lo amaba tonta y absurdamente así.

Se miraron a través de la leve luz de la noche estiro su mano y lo llamo.

— Ven amor mío.

Cerró los ojos y supo la consecuencia de su petición; pero no le importaba, no quería pensar, no quería razonar, solo lo quería a él, a sus besos, a sus brazos, lo quería a él… en su cama.

Se deslizo dentro de su habitación cerrando detrás de si la puerta del balcón, se quito el suéter de cuello que había logrado colocarse en la mañana para ocultar sus moretones y lo dejo sobre el asiento de la peinadora, fijándose en su figura y el delgado camisón que mostraban las demás marcas que había dejado Albert en su cuerpo. La perilla de la puerta se escucho girar y lo vio entrar en la penumbra de la noche.

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él con rapidez y le rodeo con los brazos hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, respirando concienzudamente su aroma. Él la abrazo fuertemente y le hablo al oído.

— Ya estoy aquí mi amor y ten por seguro que no te dejare.

— ¿Me lo juras?

— Con mi vida.

Levanto el rostro y Albert abruptamente bajo la cabeza y su boca se apodero de la suya acercándola hacia si.

Ella se dejo llevar por la posesiva caricia de sus manos y comenzó a respirar de prisa. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho y tampoco le importaba. Si ella moría en ese instante, moriría feliz.

La levanto en sus brazos con toda facilidad, todavía besándola y la llevo a la cama. La última vez había luchado con él por separarlo de su cuerpo haciendo fuerza en cada musculo y evitando a toda costa el dejarse llevar; pero ahora no era así, él la había dominado, él había encontrado correspondencia en ella.

La recostó tiernamente sobre la cama y se acomodo a su lado. Una y otra vez la boca de él se movió sobre la suya, incitándola a una respuesta que ella no podía negarle. Suavizo su boca y entreabrió los labios para permitir que el profundizara el beso y se estremeció cuando la lengua de Albert invadió las suaves profundidades. Él lanzo un áspero gemido que la hizo cimbrarse hasta el punto de que cuando las manos de Albert se deslizaron sobre la suave piel de sus pechos no protesto.

— ¡Candy!

Su nombre fue como un murmullo musical y ella sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría. Tiro de la camisa para soltarla de la pretina del pantalón a fin de poder deslizar las manos sobre la cálida piel de él y deleitarse con la sedosa suavidad de su espalda, el roce abrasivo del vello que cubría su pecho la estremeció y sintió su cuerpo convulsionarse en un espasmo de placer y necesidad que la hizo sentir una oleada de ternura en el fondo de su corazón, él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, anhelaba sus caricias como ella anhelaba las suyas, para por último sentirse como una mujer completa. Ninguno de ellos volvió hablar. Hicieron el amor silenciosamente, abandonándose a su pasión mutua.

Se quedaron acostados en la cama; abrazados, unidos y satisfechos. Candy cayo en un sueño profundo, mas él se quedo embelesado por la visión de su cuerpo enlazado en el suyo, sellando una promesa de amor eterno, ahora difícil de romper.

Cuando Candy despertó, la habitación todavía estaba oscura y Albert la mantenía abrazada. Ella se movió y él levanto la cabeza para mirarla. Le sonreía arrebatadoramente.

— Te dormiste como un bebe.

— ¿Y tú?

— No, solo te observaba. —Ella rio y el apretó su mano. — Te vez hermosa cuando despiertas. No sabía que tenías siempre una sonrisa en los labios mientras dormías.

Se volvió a estirar, moviendo su mano sobre el torso desnudo de su amante, al tiempo que elevaba su mano y enredaba sus dedos en el blondo cabello.

— Estaba soñando.

— ¿Ah si?

— Soñé que me hacías el amor. —Sonrió mientras mordisqueaba una tetilla. — y no puedo saber por que.

— ¿Y terminaste?

— ¿El que?

— El sueño. — Lo miro divertida sobrepesando las posibilidades, levanto un dedo indicándole que espere y medito su repuesta, volvió a mordisquearle nuevamente parte de su carne y contesto:

— A decir verdad se quedo inconcluso. — Se coloco sobre él y mordió su labio inferior. — ¿me ayudas a terminarlo?

— Por supuesto dime ¿donde se quedo?

— En esto…

Lo beso a conciencia y lo obligo a sentarse, incitándolo a amarla en esa posición, uno frente a otro, locos e insaciables.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Buenas Noche niñas Bellas...**

Bueno aca va otro cap.. erotico... pero tierno a la vez... como debe de ser por supuesto!

**serenasexilady:** sip 4 .. suertuda.. y adelante amiga lo sabremos.. pero muy pronto...

**sissi79**:Valgame! vaya gracias.. y eso de obra de arte... =( no se como agradecerte.. me honras mucho... y si es un Albert! mmm delicioso.. a mi me fascina.. mil gracias tu reviews espero te guste este cap un chancesito hot!

**Claridad: **Amiga no se como agradecer tu fidelidad y tus comentarios... y estoy muy de acuerdo contigo .. segun yo eal ocupo el lugar de Terry como pretendiente.. solo que no lo dejaron ser.. pero aca veamos como lo hacemos importante jejeje sip Michael es lindo y hubieran hecho una buena pareja.. doctor enfermera.. pero la vida es asi..

y Albert... uy si.. cuando el desea algo lo consigue y tenlo pòr seguro lo conseguira...no sabes como adoro a este albert.. muy humano!

besos

**MAGDY: tu ficonovela favorita CELOS!..** ajajajajaja sip amiga creeme si cumples tu cometido.. jajajajaj y pues si.. isabel allende no es tan morelia no+ jajjajajja no es tan complicado.. perame .. veraz las cosas son... bueno .. mmm comoo empiezo... mm mejor subo mas cap ya ! Besos gracias tus reviews

**jazmine21: **servida señorita... espero sea de su agrado este cap... y prometo que la proxima semana asi me vaya de farra por mi cumple jajajaja les traigo otro cap..

Amigas las adoro y mil gracias por leer a esta humilde escrito delirante y albertfan de corazon.

Saludos desde la mitad del Mundo.

**KARIN**


	8. Capitulo 8 :: Pretendientes

**Capitulo 8:** "**Pretendientes"**

_**Nº 1: Albert**_

«_Dicha._»

Poco le faltaba para salir dando saltitos de la habitación y gritar a todo el mundo el júbilo que sentía.

Con una sonrisa Albert tomo en sus manos la sabana aun tibia con aquellas medallas rojas que le recordaban la pureza de su mujer. Pegó la suave tela a su nariz e inspiro hondamente para grabar su aroma; ese aroma a flores y carmín que ahora se combinaba con algo parecido a maderas y menta, era tan profundo que se instalo en sus sentidos excitándolo de sobre manera. Había sido suya sin miedos y sin inhibiciones, se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma y ahora tenia en sus manos la muestra de ello. La había retirado del lecho una vez que habían decidido que había sido suficiente por esa noche y no por que el cansancio les había vencido sino por que el insolente sol estaba a punto de salir y debían evitar ser descubiertos. La prueba mas palpable de esto era la fina tela que ahora abrazaba y memorizaba su aroma, su corazón saltaba de alegría y sentía que no habría nada que terminara con su felicidad, no había duda las cosas habían vuelto a su cause y estaba decidido a mantenerlo así.

Dobló con ternura la tela, no la enviaría con la servidumbre ¡No! era suya, la sentía como su premio; abrió el viejo baúl de madera de cedro y la guardo sacando al mismo tiempo la pequeña caja envuelta en terciopelo verde y decorada de esmeraldas, la misma caja en si era una joya pero no suficiente como su contenido. ¡Sí! esa caja que había pertenecido por años a la familia y la cual tenia un destino y una costumbre del que él se encargaría hacer efectivo en ese mismo momento ya no había que esperar, ya era hora. Se apresuro en acicalarse, deseaba volver a la habitación con ansias, para verla tan solo una vez más antes de salir para su rutina laboral. Se coloco el terno de color azul que tanto le agradaba, un poco de perfume y se peino hacia atrás. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió con paso firme al cuarto de su amada. Miro la caja por última vez besándola apremiantemente y depositándola en su bolsillo se envaro frente a su puerta. Golpeo dos veces y repitió la acción al no tener respuesta. Extraño. Iba a ingresar a la habitación cuando esta se abrió dando paso a una figura que para nada esperaba encontrar.

— ¿William tenemos que hablar?

Por instinto miro a la cama de la habitación. Vacía. Entro a los aposentos de la rubia intentando analizar la mirada indescifrable de la anciana. Miro nuevamente el lecho ¿Donde estaba Candy? La anciana leyó la interrogativa de su sobrino y lo invito a sentarse en la pequeña salita de la habitación. Tomo el pijama de seda de Candy y la lanzo directo a sus manos. Lo atrapo extrañado, intentando comprender que estaba sucediendo, la prenda se deslizo de sus manos involuntariamente cayendo al piso y mostrando la evidencia. Sangre.

Levanto la mirada asustada de por si, revelando a la anciana la interrogante no pronunciada.

— No es del periodo si me lo preguntas. Puedo ser vieja pero no tonta, necesito una explicación en este mismo instante o por lo menos al culpable. ¡Que digo al culpable! necesito al responsable, esa niña no ha… ¡Argh! esa mujer no ha querido hablar, si alguien se entera. ¡Por Jesús! si alguien ve los cardenales en su cuerpo, ¿que crees que dirían?

Cerro los ojos y se levanto de su asiento tomando en sus manos el pijama, se dirigió a la puerta del baño y golpeo la puerta.

— ¿Amor estas bien?

— Si… dame unos minutos… ya pronto estoy lista.

Su titubeo y el temblor en su voz le advirtió que había sido enfrentada. La puerta del baño se abrió y una mujer cubierta hasta el cuello salió de ahí, sus ojos estaban hinchados y vidriosos, lo miro con tristeza y bajo la vista no quería que la viera así; toda decepcionada de la vida, cuando horas antes había sido la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Intento caminar hacia la salita cuando la mano izquierda de Albert la detuvo llevando su otra mano a su mejilla, delineo la sombra grisácea de abajo de sus ojos. Miro con furia a su tía ¿que le había dicho para tenerla así? Se envaro mostrando toda su altura, nadie trataría mal a su mujer. Atrajo con ímpetu el cuerpo delicado y sin fuerza hacia sí mirando desafiante a su tía y después para sorpresa de la rubia la cargo con delicadeza y la llevo hacia el lecho, la recostó y beso suavemente sus labios. Elroy Andrew que no se había perdido ni una sola de las reacciones de su sobrino; sonrió con sorna, de una u otra manera, no sabia ¿como? desde luego, pero su plan estaba ejecutándose cual libreto de teatro, ignoraba como las cartas habían jugado a su favor, pero de algo estaba segura ya había ganado.

— No me mires así William, tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones pero desde hoy te tengo prohibido ingresar a la habitación de Candice. Esperare hasta el sábado de la presentación y luego haremos el anuncio. — Se giro para salir se detuvo en la puerta sosteniendo la perilla. — Debes cuidar la reputación de tu mujer. ¡Ah! Y Candice desde ahora prescindirás de Marie, nadie puede verte esos moretones. — Dijo señalando una leve mancha que sobresalía en su cuello sobre su blusa. — Y tu William… ¡Bah!

Sollozo virando el rostro contra la almohada; había sido tan feliz y dichosa, que no le había importado arreglar su habitación tan solo con la bata de dormir. No había sabido como pero después de haber estado alucinando se dio cuenta que la Tía abuela había ingresado a la habitación tan seria, tan poderosa y tan bien informada de lo sucedido. Lo primero que había hecho había sido abrirle la bata y comprobar sus marcas, con un dedo había señalado la creciente muestra de su encuentro. Después de eso la serie de preguntas imposibles de contestar la habían desmoronado hasta hacerla caer al suelo en fuerte llanto, sabía que ella lo sabía y también se entero que había visto salir a alguien de su habitación. Pero no tenia la certeza de a quien. Un beso de Albert la saco de su ensimismamiento se lanzo a sus brazos y se dejo llevar por el consentimiento de su amado lo necesitaba tanto que se dejo mimar, si estaría con él sabia que se iría el temblor de su cuerpo, al menos por un momento.

— No te preocupes mi amor, yo lo arreglare. De todas maneras tarde o temprano iba a ser oficial.

— Espero salga todo bien. — Levanto la vista y él imperturbable y ceniciento le contesto. — Saldrá, eso te lo aseguro. — Saco de su bolsillo la pequeña caja y deslizo bajo su dedo anular la joya que demostraría que no había lugar a dudas sobre lo que le había prometido.

* * *

_**Nº2: Terruce**_

«_Desolación_»

Debía irse y salir dignamente de esa ciudad.

No podía engañarse. Pero… ¿Que hacer, si no podía?

Se encontraba sentado frente al gran ventanal del lujoso hotel donde se había hospedado, afuera el frio viento se colaba por las pocas hendijas de alrededor del cristal, dándole mas pesar a su corazón, ¿Por que no había escuchado a Karen en su momento? No le dolería tanto, lejos de ella las cosas eran distintas, la incertidumbre de saber y no saber le bastaba, pero ahora con ella a su alrededor, con su sonrisa y su personalidad le dolía doblemente. Habían conversado muy poco y sus entrevistas habían sido fortuitas, pero suficientes para saber a quien había entregado su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo. Apretó la copa de brandy que sostenía, estuvo tentado a lanzarla contra la pared pero se contuvo y la coloco sobre la mesita del bar. ¿Cuando había pasado a ser parte de la hoja gastada?, ¿Cuando vivieron juntos? ¿Cuando ella era su novia de papel? ¿En que momento lo había olvidado y en que momento él había dominado sobre ella? ¡Quien sabe! pero era un hecho, la extraña camaradería que tenían desde antes le hacia ver que eso era un amor añejo y profundo y ahora esas miradas y la firme intención de borrar del planeta a quien se acerque a ella por parte de Albert le habían confirmado que pelear no valía la pena. ¿Oh si?

Con las manos en los bolsillos se encamino hacia la puerta del hotel, el frio volvió apoderarse de su ser y lo envolvió en su totalidad, apretó las manos dentro del saquillo y presiono con fuerza el cofre que había sacado de su valija en la mañana, no estaba seguro si ahora era buena idea hablarle a la culpable de sus pesares, ¡pero afrontémoslo! esa era una de las razones que lo había traído hasta Chicago, se lo había repetido mil veces Karen, pero él en su absurdo obstina miento había buscado cualquier excusa vana con tal de verla una vez mas.

Salió del Hotel y decidió caminar. La decisión sobre el afortunado se conocería en no menos de tres días y ya sentía la derrota. Le enervaba no haber podido hacer mas, nada había logrado desde que había llegado, ni tan siquiera la había hecho dudar. Doblo la esquina y presiono la gorra contra su frente. En estos momentos lo único que le faltaba era que lo reconozcan. Camino en lo que a él le pareció sin rumbo, llegando a un gran parque en el centro de la ciudad. Se interno en él y a través de los arboles divisó la figura que dos meses atrás había reconocido en el teatro. Cubrió el terreno con sigilo rogando por que esta vez si pudiera verle la cara.

— Todo está listo patrón, el sábado será el golpe. Mugre y yo estaremos esperando afuera de la casona. — Terry vio como el hombre se paseaba indeciso y pensativo apañando y desdoblando la gruesa bufanda que lo cubría. Extraño. Esta vez no se le veía el cabello. — y la mercancía ya esta guardada en el cuarto que nos indico.

— Quiero que estén atento a lo que les diga San. Él estará conmigo en la mansión Andrew, si necesito que se cambien los planes, cumplirán sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

A pesar de tener una visibilidad perfecta no lograba identificar el rostro del hombre. Se concentro y minutos después se sobresalto. Desde su posición había visto tres personas, pero había una cuarta a la cual no había puesto atención. El hombre era alto con un aire europeo que se exudaba a través de la fina chaqueta de casimir, su cabello negro y bien peinado lo hacia lucir elegante. El hombre viro el rostro y la luz del sol le dio en la mejilla derecha revelando una leve cicatriz curvada como en media luna, nada horripilante pero si respetable. Muchas luchas callejeras; sin duda, era una cicatriz que demostraba que había sobrevivido a cualquier cosa que le haya sucedido. Peligroso.

_— Tío_ si es necesario cambiar el día del golpe, debemos hacerlo. Si creemos que es demasiado peligroso no nos arriesguemos.

— Tranquilo San, ese día lo sabremos.

Terry había escuchado suficiente. Sabía que habría un golpe el sábado, sabia que el golpe se daría en la Mansión Andrew y sabía quien la daría. La ultima voz que había escuchado, era una voz inconfundible, había estado entre todos ellos todo el tiempo sin siquiera causar una sola sospecha. ¡No podía ser posible! ¿Cómo no se le había pasado por la mente? Si había estado más claro que el agua. Se dio la vuelta e intento salir del lugar sin ser visto, debía llegar a tiempo para informar sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder, debía dar a conocer sobre el peligro que corrían y… ¿por que no? También seria la excusa perfecta para hablar con Candy. Saco la cajita con el anillo tradicional de su familia, ese anillo destinado a la futura duquesa. Suspiro; de contado ya sabia su respuesta, pero lo intentaría no perdería nada verdad… No, no perdería nada ¿Oh si?

* * *

_**Nº 3 Michael**_

«_Sensatez_»

Su debate interno era:

¿Me voy o me quedo?

Cada vez que miraba a la rubia sabía que su belleza lo había calado desde que la había conocido, su sencillez lo había cautivado y su profesión lo había atrapado. Cada vez que miraba a la rubia sabia que si pasaba mas tiempo con ella se envolvería en una burbuja imposible de romper y difícil de olvidar.

Pero también cada vez que miraba a la rubia sabia que sus ojos tristes y cristalinos solo miraban a una sola persona. Y se preguntaba entonces ¿por que no se iba?

El hombre dejo de pasear por el salón principal esperando a la concurrencia para el desayuno, su régimen militar le obligaba a cumplir con los horarios y ya a altas horas de la mañana se levantaba y se preparaba. Ese día en especial se había esforzado en su arreglo, había decidido dejar de lado su formalismo y se había vestido ligeramente pero a la vez muy apropiado. Su cabello castaño relucía sobre su hermoso perfil y la camisa blanca se pegaba a su ancha espalda como si fuera su segunda piel, se veía su musculatura creciente por el esfuerzo en el campo militar el cual contrastaba armoniosamente con el pantalón gris oscuro que se ceñía a su cintura. Se acerco al ventanal observando el jardín de la mansión donde había sido invitado, meditaba sobre su decisión o sobre la mejor manera de entablar el tema con Candy. Necesitaba estar por lo menos un minuto a solas con ella y demostrarle lo real de sus sentimientos y su propuesta. Era seguro que sus posibilidades estaban por debajo de los niveles, pero ¿que podía hacer? Ya estaba en América, había viajado desde Francia tan solo para proponerle matrimonio. Había esperado pacientemente desde que la había conocido a tan solo sus 16 años, pero no la había olvidado en ningún momento. Había pensado que por su profesión y por sus lazos con la medicina su situación sería de las mejores.

Algo en su interior dudaba y le advertía que no iba a ser fácil y cada día la certeza le confirmaba que debía evitar querellas. Pero también se convencía que tenía como cualquier otro… ¿Como había dicho el duque? "concursante"… una oportunidad de salir triunfador.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco el estuche francés en el cual yacía un fino anillo de diamantes que había captado su atención al pasar por una fina joyería en Paris. Relucía como las rosas blancas que estaban en flor en el jardín, se imagino la delicada mano de Candy con su anillo. ¡_Diantres_! de verdad lo había atrapado, seria difícil no salir victorioso con tan preciado premio.

No le dio mas vueltas al asunto y decidió preguntar a la servidumbre sobre la señora de la casa, se dio la vuelta y la miro bajar por la escalera ataviada en un vestido color champagne muy elegante pero poco apropiado para lo que ella lucia. Su faz seguía siendo pálido, se pregunto si habría otra razón aparte del nerviosismo de su presentación como para tenerla tan acongojada.

Con una reverencia saludo con delicadeza a la rubia extendiendo un suave beso sobre el dorso de su mano:

— Buenos Días ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

— Mejor. — La vio dudar y observo una traicionera lagrima correr por sus mejillas. Se acerco a ella y la miro con premura. Ella no lo soporto y dejo correr el manantial de dolor. — Lo lamento Michael yo…

— No, no hables, ¿quieres dar un paseo por el jardín?

Ella miro hacia la parte superior de la escalera pensando en lo correcto de su acción; a decir, verdad deseaba salir corriendo de ahí y desaparecer. Mas aún sabiendo que la Tía Abuela estaba hablando en privado con Albert.

Miro a Michael y le sonrió, él era tan tierno y caballero seria una descortesía no darle la atención que se merecía, de todas maneras había venido ha visitarla. Miro nuevamente el descanso en las escaleras. No había nadie.

— Encantada.

— Maravilloso, hace un bello día. Vamos.

* * *

_**Nº4 Neal**_

«_Necesidad_»

Vacio, muy vacio y muy oscuro.

¡Necesitaba el energizante en su sistema, sino sus nervios colapsarían!

La noche había sido una total agonía para Neal. Despertó muy temprano empapado de sudor frio, a las dos de la mañana. Y no pudo volver a dormir. Se había levantado y había dado vueltas por todo el apartamento con una desesperación que invadía su alma. Apenas lograba comprender por si mismo que significaba la quemante demanda de su cuerpo. Las imágenes de su decadente vida de hace meses agobiaban su mente y le invadían causándole un dolor punzante en la boca del estomago. Miseria.

Las primeras horas de la madrugada habían sido una tortura, aliviadas en parte por la aparición de una nueva distracción. Él se lo había prometido y debía mantener su estado desinfectado por mucho más tiempo. Sobretodo por ella y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de sobra sabia que si flaqueaba ella lo notaria, su cuerpo de por si le advertiría el estado de éxtasis al cual entraba cuando se perdía en la blancura de la traicionera droga y perdería lo ganado hasta el momento. Giro en su dedo meñique el anillo que había comprado en el nuevo local de Tyfanny's de la ciudad, apenas se había inaugurado y había encontrado el anillo perfecto para su dulce Candy; nuevo, delicado y brillante como ella.

Si bien se había postulado como el cuarto al mando, todavía no estaba seguro de que haya conquistado su corazón. Él sabía sobre el amor que sentía Candy hacia su tío; pero no le importaba, él tenía algo valioso e igual de importante: su amistad y confianza. ¡_Sí_! ella confiaba a ciegas en él y además sabia como hacer para que todo gire a su alrededor y salir triunfante. Si él diera alguna muestra de debilidad o de decaimiento sabia que ella vendría en su ayuda y haría lo que sea por complacerlo. ¡_Oh si_! Eso lo utilizaría en su beneficio si fuera necesario.

Se metió en el abrigo que había encontrado en el apartamento cuando Candy lo había llevado a vivir con ella, ese abrigo era el mismo que usaba en Nueva York el cual lo cubría perfectamente y camuflaba su faz cuando hacia las transacciones clandestinas con los actorcillos. Colocó dentro del cajón de la veladora el anillo de compromiso que depositaria esa noche en el dedo anular de Candy. Y se enrollo en una pesada bufanda para ocultar la mayor parte de su rostro que además le cubría el cabello. ¡_Mientras menos mejor_! Una boina complementaba su atuendo oscuro y delincuente.

Giro la manija para salir. La puerta crujió. Y escucho el sonido de una respiración. Metió su mano dentro del abrigo y alisto su pistola con habilidad… Salió.

Tomo por sorpresa al intruso y lo tiro al piso inmediatamente, llevo su pistola a la sien y preparo el dedo sobre el gatillo.

— ¿Quien eres? Y ¿que quieres?

_— ¡__Tio!_ soy yo San… vine a buscarte los chicos están en el parque.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Buenas noches chicas... si aca llegando tarde pero segura... otro cap de Celos..algo light! espero despeje alguna de sus dudas!**

**jazmine21**: si por fin .. y o tambien digo eso.. por finnnnnnnnnn... a y por cierto por lo de Twilight creo que es mas facil darle clic a mi nombre y ahi sale todo lo que he publicado en este espacio.-.. espero tu review.. al final de este lo pondre.. aunque sea para que puedan copiar la ruta! y no no me atrase viste que siempre si publique... espero que PQE tambien te agrade! Y gracias las felicitaciones de Cumpleaños.. creeeme la pase super!

**Roni de Andrew:** verito! pero mira quien me lo dice.. la reina de los rituales nocturnos.. pues trato de hacerlo pero creo que se me esta aflojando la mano jejeje.. gracias tu review..

**sissi79:** sip Albert inspira esoooo y muuuuuuuuuuuucho masssssssss... gracias por leeeeer!

**LlianaKarin**: lili jejejejej sip.. pero a haber quien no quisiera un hombre como Albert celoso de nosotras! aaahhh a ver jeje yo siiiiiiii.. lo adoro!

**serenasexilady **: jajajjaja sip yo tambien comparto Albert y Candy son una de las mejores parejas... pero claro que desde luego .. el principe de la tierra con nuestra querida reina serena no se quedean atras wiiiiiiiiiiii me encantan los mangas-...que chevere que te gusto...este cap.

**Claridad**: Claridad... amiga fiel! sip es muy cierto... uno cuando ama... ama con locura sin miramientos... y muy cierto el amor cubre errores... bueno espero te guste este cap... chance light... necesitamosa saber cositas ya de los pretendientes.. besos!

**MAGDY:** jajajajjajajajjajajajajajjaja =) contigo siempre reire... y noooo exceso de velocidad nooooo estos niños en este fic estan mas que listos... y recuerda que fueron novios y ya se tenian ganas jajajaj pero bueno como dices soy impredecible.. o bueno nose... la verdad no se con que saldre la siguietnes vez.. como dije al principio de esta historia... cuando lo adopte del abandono de tres metros bajo tierra.. ya se habia dicho todo... y toco desenredarlo... para exenderlo a mi manera... **(pero prometo no volverlo hacer! nunca mas!) **...Este es el tipico Fic sufridor... no soy tan asi.. pero no tienes idea como me he divertido haciendome la morelia jajjajajajaja... Amiga mil gracias tus avances... los espero ansiosa jajaj besos

**missju** jjajajajaj lei tus reviews cap por cap.. y no sabes como me gusta tu espontaneidad!

* * *

**Chicas las adorooooo a montones... mil gracias por todos sus mensajitos incluso los privados... creanme los guardo todos...**

**Bueno aca no salen los links... pero para las que me preguntaron sobre el nuevo FIC "Por quien espere" aca ta el link**

**PQE: .net/s/6337162/1/Por_Quien_Espere**

Para las que preguntaron sobre los de** TWILIGHT**, creo que es mas facil darle clic a mi nombre y ahi entrar a mi espacio ahi se ven toooodas las locuras escritas jeje

**Lady Karin Andrew**: **.net/u/2378267/Lady_Karin_Andrew**

**Libro Uno Edward: **mi continuacion de Sol de Medianoche "Crepusculo" pov **ED** y mas divagaciones:

**.net/s/6334678/1/LIBRO_UNO_EDWARD**

**.net/s/6334410/1/En_la_oscuridad_de_la_noche_1**

**.net/s/6334488/1/En_la_oscuridad_de_la_noche_2**

**jajajaja bueno ya basta de la propaganda... sorry es que como me llegan los reviews a mi correo no logro contestar todos!**

**Pero gracias a todas por preguntar e interesarse en mis locuras las quiero a millones.**

**KARIN**


	9. Capitulo 9 :: Fuera de Cálculo

**Capitulo 9: "****Fuera de Cálculo"**

Cuando bajo al gran salón veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada, se quedo estática frente al frio e inhóspito lugar, en menos de unos cuantos minutos se diría todo y a nadie le cabria duda de que pronto seria la señora Andrew, sonrió al sentir el brinco de su corazón; estaba radiante y ni la propia irradiación de su alianza disminuía el fulgor que emitía su propia faz.

Levantó la mano a la luz y vio enrollado en su dedo corazón la alianza que la comprometía para una eternidad con el hombre que amaba. Si bien su "no pronunciada" petición se había saltado lo establecido, de sobra sabía que no había dudas sobre esta unión. Cerró los ojos recordando los labios de su amado al besarle la yema de los dedos tan tiernamente después de deslizar la joya en su dedo, uniendo posteriormente su mano con la de ella para finalmente besar arduamente el anillo y levantar la mirada para decirle:

— Prometo amarte y respetarte el resto de días que me quede de vida. Eres y has sido lo más importante a lo largo de mi existencia, amor mío pronto serás mi esposa.

Es increíble como no se saciaba de su pasión y como cortaba su respiración aquella gloriosa mirada, él la beso con labios exultantes, no necesitaba una respuesta él sabia que ella iría hasta el fin del mundo con él. De todas formas él había dejado bien claro la noche anterior… la noche en que la hizo suya que no la dejaría ir y vaya a saber Dios… ¡Ella no quiera irse de él!, la había marcado para siempre, tatuando en su alma con graba fina su nombre, ella le pertenecía por el resto de su existencia al igual que él seria de ella por el resto de la suya.

Respiro hondo para enfrentar lo que ahora se le venia, el día había sido pesado y muy incomodo; y al parecer la noche seria mucho mas tensa aun, tenia a tres hombres maravillosos esperando por ella, cuando ya estaba prometida a uno. Contemplo el efecto de los brillantes sobre su piel, la joya perteneciente a la familia Andrew que ahora refulgía a metros de distancia ostentando su poder y que en ese momento ya le pertenecía.

El frio invadía la ciudad y por primera vez agradeció el mal clima, esto la obligaba a cubrirse casi en totalidad como una necesidad de supervivencia, no tendría por que dar mas explicaciones por su ataviada indumentaria. Su reciente convalecencia la hacia vulnerable y todos, además de los motivos obvios, posarían su mirada sobre ella… ¡_bendito sea el invierno!_

Los bloques que ayudaron a construir aquella antigua mansión la dominaron con su perfección, camino por el pasillo admirando la estructura, era completamente exquisita, los barandales tenían figuras delicadas de flores en bajorrelieve, grabados con tal exquisito gusto que exultaban con cada figura la majestuosidad y el poderío de aquella familia. Sus ambulantes pasos la llevaron a la biblioteca donde Albert pasaba horas encerrado en montonera de papeles por los negocios de familia. Se dijo que cuando fuera su esposa trataría cada día de evitarle trabajo y lo apoyaría en cualquier decisión tomada. Suspiro, _¡__Por Dios iba a ser la esposa del hombre mas importante de Estados unidos y parte de Europa,! _y por ende ella alivianaría su carga de trabajo… ¿Como? no sabia… pero estaba segura que lo haría.

Llego a la gran puerta de madera del estudio, miro a su alrededor y luego escucho una voz familiar. ¡Albert! Extraño la voz no provenía del estudio sino de una habitación a diez pasos de este. Se dio vuelta y salió caminando por lo largo del corredor. Se detuvo ante una puerta entreabierta y escucho indecisa. ¿Debía llamar o esperar a que estuviera libre, o esperaría en el salón? Titubeante se pregunto si en aquella extraña habitación estaría con alguien importante, esa era la habitación que usaba Albert cuando quería privacidad absoluta. No quería interrumpirle, pero el timbre desesperante y rasposo de la voz de su amado la detuvo. Tratando de valorar la importancia de la conversación, apoyo la cabeza contra la puerta y escuchó:

Entonces llego con claridad la voz de Albert.

— No debí haberme precipitado, nunca debí proponerle tal cosa a ella. — Su voz era amarga, dura. Lo oyó golpear con fuerza sobre el escritorio. ¿A que se refería? — ¡Fue una locura!

— Sr. William debe tranquilizarse, podemos encontrar una salida a esta alianza estoy seguro que podemos hallar una excusa para romper este compromiso. — La otra voz era masculina, clara, segura y Candy no la reconoció. — Puede hablar con la señorita y decirle que lo que sucedió la otra noche no cambia las cosas, ella debe entender.

Candy se presiono instintivamente la mano izquierda y aferro su anillo con los dedos. ¿Que era todo aquello que estaba escuchando? ¿A quien se refería? a ella… ¿Sería posible que Albert se haya arrepentido de su compromiso?

— Ese es precisamente mi dilema Elliot ¿como diablos puedo hacerlo en este momento? ¿Como le dices a una mujer que no le puedes corresponder? cuando utilizaste todas las artimañas posibles para obtener lo que querías… — Lo escucho suspirar. —Seria Cruel tratar de obligarle a discutir un asunto así, ante todo soy un caballero, como no pude medir las consecuencias de mis actos. Además como pude arriesgarla a tanto.

— Era necesario.

— No, no… — su voz se acallo y sonó ahogada.

El sabor salado de sus lágrimas le advirtió que había estado llorando. Su corazón se contraía; no entendía lo que escuchaba, pero sin duda se refería a ella.

— Lo lamento Sr. William pero todo lo que hizo fue necesario, ahora usted debe decidir y tiene que ser esta noche no podemos perder tiempo, el compromiso se anunciara en unos cuantos minutos y usted sabe las consecuencias que traerá.

— Si lo sé. — Se movió y Candy oyó cada paso que daba en la alfombra como si arrastrara los pies. Pálida se quedo mirando la puerta.

— Me estoy volviendo loco. — Dijo con aspereza. — George ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en el trabajo… Si sucede algo, si algo le… — Aquel lamento mando al suelo todo su autocontrol. — Si esto sale mal me derrumbare.

— Señor…

Tenia la necesidad de entrar y enfrentar ahora mismo todo, necesitaba una explicación, decidida abrió lentamente la puerta y entró sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Al otro lado de la habitación vio a tres hombres mirando por aquel ventanal que daba a la parte trasera de la mansión.

— Señor esto es por su bien y por el de la señorita Candy.

Su cuerpo cimbro contra el piso. Sí se referían a ella. No había caso seguir ahí, dándole tanto pesar a Albert, se dispuso a salir de la misma manera en como había entrado, sin ser vista, pero antes de cerrar la puerta vio como el hombre que no conocía se acercaba al rubio y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. La poca luz mostró la mejilla derecha de aquel hombre reflejando una cicatriz en forma de media luna, una cicatriz que había visto en…

— La señorita Candy se merece paz y mucho amor. No esto.

Con un movimiento reflejo cerro la puerta y se apoyo sobre una esquina angustiada con la cara entre las manos. Rápidamente dio la vuelta en el corredor perdiéndose de la vista de cualquier persona.

—Alguien entro. — dijo Albert intranquilo.

— No señor. — Elliot salió a inspeccionar pero no encontró nadie, volvió a entrar en la habitación. — No hay nadie tal vez lo imagino, se encuentra muy nervioso.

— No. — dijo él con voz segura, se acerco a la puerta_. __¡__Maldición!_ el aroma a flores le llego rápidamente a su olfato. Candy. — Ella estuvo aquí.

— ¿Quien?

— Candy.

— ¿Cree que haya escuchado algo señor William?

— Espero que no. — tomo su abrigo y salió de la habitación dispuesto a buscarla y aclarar cualquier cosa que se este imaginando.

* * *

Candy lucho por contener el dolor que la invadía. Se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión, todavía no había logrado salir del lugar. Su rostro estaba demasiado trastornado y tal vez su precipitada huida no era tan sensata en estas circunstancias. Debían estar ya reunidos en el comedor esperándola o quien sabe ya se habían dado cuenta de que no se encontraba en la casona. Llego al portón y salió sin poder evitar el chirrido del metal al abrirse. Camino directo a la esquina que le permitiría salir de las inmediaciones, temblaba y sus ojos demostraban todo el vacio que su corazón sentía en esos momentos camino por la nubladas calles sin fijarse hasta que choco de llano con algo duro.

— Candy ¿Que haces aquí?— Ella levanto su rostro al escuchar la conocida voz, se desmorono. — ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que no estas en la mansión que ocurrió? — Se dejo abrazar de la rubia que lloraba a millares surgir empapándole su chaleco, ¿Que había sucedido otra vez había peleado con su tío? — ¿Dime que sucede gatita?

— Yo… — su voz se acalló y lo miro con ojos cristalinos, nadie sabia de su compromiso y si Albert no iba a anunciarlo ella tampoco lo haría. — Yo me sentía muy mal y quise salir a caminar. —Ella supo de inmediato que no le creía por su ceja derecha levantada por la incredulidad, quiso arreglarlo sin éxito. —Salí a ver si podía encontrar algo de fresco.

— ¿Algo de fresco?

Bajo la mirada estaba visto que esta partida la había perdido, estuvo a punto de decir otra tontería cuando un ángel le salvo. Siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba y precisamente ese día lo necesitaba tanto. Se zafó del brazo de su primo y corrió hacia Neal.

— Mi dulce Candy ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que estas llorando? tranquila preciosa ya estoy aquí.

Archie lo miraba sin confianza todavía, no entendía hasta que punto esa amistad entre ellos era buena, seguía sin confiar en él, pero no podía hacer nada, Candy lo defendía a capa y espada.

— Por favor llévame de aquí, no quiero estar un segundo mas en este lugar.

— Por supuesto.

— ¡_Detente_! ¿A donde piensas ir? el tío no me perdonaría si te dejo ir y la tía abuela… — Vio como Candy levantaba la mano para evitarle su raído discurso y descubrió que no podría convencerla así que decidió no abandonarla. Medito sus palabras y al final dijo. — ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar en especial?

Ella levanto la vista y se reflejo en los ojos castaños de Neal, quien la miro divertido y le guiño un ojo.

— Tengo una fiesta con unos amigos, ¿quieres ir?

Ella lo pensó por un momento, eso implicaría no regresar a la mansión y de todas maneras no tenia ninguna intención de volver. Asintió con la cabeza, tenia un presentimiento pero lo dejo correr… _¡__Total!_ su presencia no era necesaria.

— Bien entonces yo voy con ustedes.

— Como quieras primo te va gustar la fiesta, nos augura una gran noche; pero te advierto no es nada ostentosa ni una fiesta de sociedad es una reunión de amigos.

— Con más razón, voy con ustedes.

Los tres siguieron caminando por las ahora despejadas calles de la ciudad, sin dirección, sin rumbo. Pero con la firme intención de no separarse, o al menos en eso pensaba Archie.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme con las bebidas? — Dijo una chica que había conocido en aquella fiesta; humilde y muy amable, habían congeniado desde que se presentaron. —_¡__Comenzó la guerra!_ esto se llenara en un santiamén.

— ¿Vendrán mas personas?

— Por supuesto aquí no esta, ni la mitad.

Tres horas después estaban conviviendo con gente extraña, en plena calle a la vuelta de su departamento. Un callejón servía de escenario para la fiesta, Candy apenas conocía a Carlos y Oscar los amigos del centro de rehabilitación de Neal, de ahí se encontraba en medio de gente desconocida pero que la habían acogido junto con Archie con los brazos abiertos. Candy llevo las bebidas a una mesa larga donde estaban colocados todos los platos fríos y varias ensaladas. Tenía un gran aspecto y todo había sido obsequio de Neal. Cada vez llegaba mas gente y cada uno colaboraba con algo para la fiesta, todo el mundo bebía cerveza y se ponía a bailar con la improvisada banda de músicos que cautivaba con los extraños sonidos, _Blues_ le había dicho la chica de color que se llama _Bessie_ y que cantaba maravillosamente junto con otro chico muy amable llamado Louis a quien todo mundo le gritaba _¡__Toca Armstrong!_

Archie y Candy se habían ido relajando y reían alegremente junto con Neal a quien Candy no perdía de vista, él era encantador y amable con toda esa gente y estaba claro que todos lo querían y respetaban. Dos horas después la fiesta se había traslado a su antiguo departamento, los pocos que habían quedado decidieron seguir la fiesta y ahora la habitación estaba llena, el ambiente estaba cargado por el humo y animado por las voces y la música que sonaba de fondo en el gramófono. Candy circulaba encantada con alimentos y bebidas, sonreí, charlaba y bebía con todos. Por un momento se separo de Archie para entrar a la cocina en busca de más previsiones y hurgaba en el armario con la cabeza en el interior, cuando unas manos le rodearon la cintura y la hicieron gritar.

— ¡Te pesque! no te vi en la sala y vine a vigilar.

Se volvió con los ojos abiertos de par en par riendo.

_— ¡__Neal!_ ¿Acaso piensas que me voy escapar de mi propio departamento? — Dijo riendo y empujándolo, colocando su mano sobre su pecho. Pero él no se aparto. Con fuerza se pego mas a ella y pudo sentir su aroma a cerveza y tabaco.

— Mmm quien sabe… contigo nunca se sabe. Pero dime ya es bastante tarde ¿estas cansada? si quieres puedo decirles a todos que se vayan por que mi dama quiere descansar. — dijo apretando las manos en su cintura sin dejar de mirarla.

— No, no te preocupes estoy bien, además todavía puedo esperar para descansar, no me gustaría desairar a tus amigos.

— ¡Oh No! no lo harías, ellos harán lo que les diga y eso implica mucho en lo que tu quieras.

Sonrió con un peculiar gesto, que la puso más nerviosa con su cercanía. Ella pensó que su rostro se veía más anguloso de cerca. Precioso. Su cabello castaño desordenado con un estilo muy personal y atractivo. Ojos brillantes y sus labios carnosos. Bajo su cabeza y quiso quitarse ese pensamiento, tal vez la bebida estaba dominando su ser. Cuando se había controlado levanto la cabeza chocándose con los ojos de Neal quien la veía con esa mirada extraña que había visto de vez en cuando en su convivencia. ¿Devoción? Ahogo un suspiro al ver como él agachaba su cabeza y estaba a punto de besarla. No sabía como parar pero un leve carraspeo la salvo del peligro.

— Esto… me voy a la mansión, vine por ti ya son casi las cuatro de la mañana y estoy seguro que nos espera algo no muy bueno, debemos irnos

Nerviosa y tambaleante por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder cayo en cuenta que en verdad era muy tarde por instinto regreso a ver a Neal quien ahora estaba apoyado sobre el filo de la cocina frustrado por lo que no sucedió.

— Te dije que ya era tarde.

— Pero no mencionaste que ya casi amanecía.

— Lo siento pero no es mi culpa que seas particularmente distraída, pero Archie tiene razón ya debes volver a la mansión, si quieres puedo ir con ustedes y enfrentar la ira del Tío.

Por fin había caído de la nube en la que se había envuelto hacia tantas horas y un temor invadió su alma _¿__Como pudo olvidarse_? era cierto Albert no la iba a perdonar, recordó las palabras escuchadas la noche anterior y reprimió un quejido. No quería verlo, no ahora.

— Archie no voy a regresar a la mansión me quedare aquí, volveré cuando salga el sol, pero todavía no quiero regresar.

— Candy no es sensato lo que dices.

— Archie tiene razón Candy deberías ir con él. — La miro y lo convenció la suplica en sus ojos, _¡__Rayos!_ él tampoco al igual que todos los que querían a Candy no podía negarle nada. — Vas a insistir ¿verdad?— Ella asintió con la cabeza. — Esta bien despediré a todos para que puedas descansar.

Ella vio salir a Neal y miro a Archie.

— Me quedo, por favor ve a casa y si sucede algo yo asumiré las consecuencias.

— Candy… no creo…

— Por favor ve… no te metas en un lio por mi culpa.

Junto con Archie todo el mundo empezó a salir del departamento, una palabra dicha por Neal había sido suficiente como para que toda la gente que antes convivía y bailaba en su casa desapareciera como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se adentro a su antigua habitación y se sorprendió encontrar todo tal cual lo había dejado.

— Satisfecha, viste que si puedo cuidar nuestro departamento como cuando vivíamos. No soy un desastre como dijiste.

_— ¡__Payaso!_ mas te valía tenerlo así. — Se dirigió a la cómoda para sacar su pijama preguntando a Neal indecisa. — ¿Crees que debería llamar a Albert?

— ¿A las cuatro de la mañana? Yo no te aconsejaría hacerlo cariño.

— No verdad, tal vez tienes razón. — Luego palideciendo expreso. — me pregunto lo que creerá que estoy haciendo…

— Déjalo para mañana mi dulce Candy. — Dijo Neal apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

«_ ¿__Donde demonios estaba?__»_

Un león enjaulado reflejaría más tranquilidad que Albert. Con Botella de Whisky en mano se paseaba por toda la casa tratando de apaciguar su desesperación. Había salido directo a la habitación de Candy después de la conversación que había tenido con Elliot y George en su despacho, no se quería ni imaginar que estaría pensando si escucho la conversación, sabia que mal podría interpretar las cosas y lo confirmo cuando golpeo raudamente en la puerta de su habitación y mas aun cuando la abrió al no tener respuesta. Ella no estaba.

La hora de la cena había llegado y todos estaban esperando en la estancia, esa noche anunciarían su compromiso y la novia había desaparecido. Como nunca se tranquilizo y bajo al comedor sin antes comentarle el incidente a su mano derecha e informo a todos que Candy se sentía mal y no bajaría a cenar. Michael había querido revisarla, pero había luchado para que nadie se diera cuenta de la verdad y había convencido a cada uno incluyendo a un preocupado Duque que ella solo estaba exhausta. Incluso la tía abuela había sacado su aire maternal y había estado a punto de subir a verla, cuando la habían interceptado los pretendientes dichosos de hablar con ella.

La noche no pudo estar peor cuando después de ver el desfile de jóvenes en la biblioteca supo que cada uno había hecho lo que debían de hacer.

_Pedir la mano de Candy. _

Había hablado con George y Elliot para salir a buscarla después de que la mansión quedara en penumbras. La noche había sido larga y pesada, habían recorrido Chicago entero, primero había ido a su antiguo departamento, nada. La estación de trenes, nada. Los hoteles, el parque de Chicago y nada. Con esperanza había regresado a la mansión a media noche, revisaron su habitación y toda la casa y de Candy. Nada.

¿Como iba a dormir sino la había encontrado? había estado tentado en llamar a la tía abuela y contarle todo pero se había contenido, su presentimiento le decía que no podía estar lejos y sabia que no había desaparecido como en algún tiempo habría hecho. Escucho un sonido en la entrada de la mansión saco su reloj de bolsillo y verifico la hora… ¡las cuatro de la mañana! inaudito si era Candy lo iba a escuchar.

Su precipitación cayó al suelo cuando vio ingresar a un exhausto y bebido Archie el cual pego un salto del susto, a verlo en las penumbras con ojos llameantes.

— ¡Uff! ¡Tío que susto!

— Si estuvieras en tu habitación a estas horas no morirías de espanto créeme. Se puede saber ¿donde estabas? para que llegues a estas horas.

— Eh esto en una fiesta. Se me fue el tiempo. —Palideció no sabia si decirle o no. — Y bueno regrese antes de que la tía despierte. Y a propósito ¿tu que haces despierto a estas horas? y… ¿estas bebiendo?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Archie levanto las manos en signo de paz y se apresuro a subir las escaleras, su debate interno le decía que avisara sobre el paradero de Candy, voltio a ver a su tío, se veía frustrado y enfurecido. ¡No, mejor mañana! Y decidió ir a descansar.

Pasaba las horas y otra botella de whisky estaba por terminar. Cuatro debían ser el límite para un hombre pero Albert parecía esponja, absorbía el licor sin que este haga mella en él. La campanada del reloj anuncio la llegada del amanecer y lanzó la copa que tenia en su mano contra la pared. Esto era pasarse del límite. Cogió su abrigo y se disponía a salir cuando un timbrazo del teléfono que se encontraba en la pared de la esquina sonó, dudo en contestarlo, segundo timbrazo, se acerco y tomo el auricular.

— Buenos días.

Silencio. Albert volvió a repetir el saludo.

— Buenos días.

— Albert… — murmuro Candy muy nerviosa.

Silencio pero por parte de Albert, el cual pareció eterno.

— ¿Donde diablos estabas? — Él pronuncio aquellas palabras pausada y ferozmente, la pregunta quemo la oreja de Candy, ella salto. Con palabras incoherentes intento contestar.

— Siento no haber llamado. Fui a una fiesta… me olvide de la hora y era tan tarde que me quede a pasar la noche… y

— ¿Donde? ¿Con quien? — pregunto con brusquedad. — ¿donde estabas?

Titubeo temerosa… sabia que si decía algún nombre él se iría contra todos los que la hubieran ayudado, omitió a Archie.

— Yo… donde… en el departamento… me… me quede en mi departamento.

— ¡Mentira! yo estuve allí anoche y no había ninguna fiesta…

— … la fiesta comenzó como a media noche… lo siento no… — ordeno su mente para dejar de hablar como una boba. — Pido disculpas me doy cuenta que debí preocuparte, pero estoy bien fue una imprudencia no avisarte.

— ¡Ah te diste cuenta! — dijo sarcástico. — Quédate allí, iré por ti.

— No… yo pensé quedarme unos días aquí… necesito pensar y estoy segura que tu necesitas también ordenar tus ideas.

Silencio. Albert se pregunto ¿Por que decía aquello?… respiro hondo. Ella no lo sabría pero iría por ella.

— Albert…

— ¡Has lo que quieras!

Colgó de golpe el teléfono y salió enfurecido de la mansión, ella lo iba a escuchar a como de lugar y ¡Ay! de alguien que se le pasara por el frente.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Muy muy muy de noche... les traigo este capitulo... prometido y cumplido... tengo full sueño... y estoy a punto de dormir asi que hoy sera breve mi relato... por favor sean benevolas con su reviews... jejeje besos las quiero_

_**Roni... **aca ta tu cap y ay cuanta razon tienes y cuanta no! jejeje me hago la interesante como siempre ejjeej besos_

_**jasmine21 **espero que estes bien y no te de un nada ejejejej insisto mi sueldo no alcanzara.. gracias por estar al pendientes... y besos.. ojala puedas leer PQE._

_**Claridad: **si fue light.. y siempre necesario ver la historia desde todos los lados... gracias por leer.. solo espero que en el que viene no me peguen... ups hable de mas!_

_**Magdy! **hajajajajjajaja ahora no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy con el review de este... jajaj y ay no me quiero ni imaginar como me ira con el que viene... valgame.. voy apedir guardaespladas.. amiga gracias las porras... y cierto.. mil gracias por tu review en senza.. y con gusto me encantaria ser tu amiga...aunque pa estas alturas ya te considero asi... besos_

_**Liliana** wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que emocion que leiste.. espero que este te agrade tambein _

_amigas besos... excelente semana y ahora si me voy a dormir sino no me despierto para ir a trabajar...__=) y ni saben como me atrazo... nooooooo corro bye_

**_KARIN_**


	10. Capitulo 10 :: Celos que matan

**Aviso: este capitulo es en extremo fuerte y posee escenas no aptas para menores, si es sensible a este tipo de situaciones por favor no lo lea.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10:****"Celos… que matan"**

Escucho el sonido de pasos acercándose a la sala minutos después de colgar el teléfono, la mano le temblaba y no estaba segura si era por el nerviosismo de haber hablado con un Albert rabioso al otro lado de la línea o por que el frio de la mañana mordía cada musculo de su cuerpo. Se quedo temblando, estática, frente al dispositivo de comunicación que se encontraba en la columna que llevaba a la cocina. Escucho una risilla a lo lejos y salió de su aletargamiento. Neal la miraba divertido cuando salía de su habitación.

— Muy atractiva. ─ Murmuro con su sonrisa de medio lado tan conocida por ella.

Se sonrió y miro su bata de algodón amarilla que se había colocado a la noche anterior sin darse cuenta.

— No es exactamente mi color, pero sirve para este horrible frio.

— Mmm no se… siempre te ha quedado bien, jaja sobre todo el estilo. ─ Lo dijo con un tono demasiado burlón para su gusto, lo vio levantar una ceja divertido y subir el puño a su boca para ahogar una carcajada. ─ Lo siento, pero la verdad si te vez muy linda por las mañanas.

La bata era gruesa y calentita a ella siempre le había gustado, era una de las cosas que se había arrepentido no llevar al momento de trasladarse a la mansión, dejo su escrutinio y miro como Neal la veía embobado y ceñudo a la vez, se percato que la bata se le había abierto dejando ver el delgado camisón blanco de tiras que llevaba puesto, revelando los verdosos moretones en su cuerpo. Se ruborizó.

— Me iré a cambiar, espérame unos minutos.

— La verdad es que ya me tengo que ir, no puedo quedarme tengo unos asuntos que atender. Quería saber si te vas a quedar hasta tarde, puedo traer algo para almorzar juntos.

— ¡Eso sería maravilloso! pero todavía no se qué hacer con este asunto, creo que lo correcto sería ir a la mansión y afrontar la realidad.

— ¿No me digas que ya hablaste con el Tío?

Ella asintió con la pesadumbre que reflejaba la frustración tras esa conversación, él se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y estudio su rostro. En verdad lo amaba y eso le molestaba de sobre manera.

— ¿Quieres café? todavía tengo algo de tiempo para colarlo.

— Te ayudo. ─ Entro en la cocina mucho más rápido que él e hizo un gesto al ver el caos que había. Tendría trabajo para un largo rato. Dando brincos sobre la loza sucia alcanzo la cafetera e hizo algo de café. Neal entro a continuación exclamando:

— ¡Dios todo poderoso! ─ Ella se rio.

— Asusta ¿verdad? bueno antes de irme dejare limpiando, tú no te preocupes.

— ¿Como de que no? se te olvida que también vivo aquí. ─ Se quitó la chaqueta, dejando ver la camisa que era del mismo color del pantalón, beige. Hurgo entre los anaqueles y saco un mandil de lo más cómico, se volvió hacia Candy y con ancha sonrisa se paso sobre la cabeza el mandil de ositos que tenía un ridículo mensaje de _"I love you"_ que acababa de encontrar.

— No te rías, estos pantalones costaron mucho y ni se diga esta camisa, no me arriesgare. ─ Se ajusto a la cintura la corta cinta del mandil y comenzó a recoger el desorden apilando los platos para lavarlo mientras ella reía a viva voz preparando el café. Después de unos minutos él miro el reloj.

— ¡Argh! Se me hizo tarde.

— Lo siento, es mi culpa no debí entretenerte.

— Para nada mi Dulce Candy ¿para que son los amigos?

Se miraron como lo habían hecho en la madrugada, la hipnosis volvió a ganar a Candy y esta vez estaba segura que no era culpa del alcohol ¿o seria del Café? Ambos se perdieron en sus pupilas un instante, hasta que se oyó un insistente golpeteo en la puerta.

— ¡San! —dijo Neal. ─ Realmente es muy tarde, me voy… ¿necesitas algo?

— No muchas gracias. ─ Contesto algo azorada.

Él salió por la puerta de la cocina y ella rio al darse cuenta que no se había quitado el peculiar delantal. Escucho como se abría la portezuela y luego la nota estridente y violenta de la voz de Albert. El color abandono su rostro y salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina.

* * *

Desde el porche apenas se podía ver la pequeña luz que había sido encendida a esa hora de la mañana. _¿__Por qué no había llegado a casa? __¿__Por qué se había quedado a dormir en su departamento?_ _¿__Sería que la conversación que escucho la confundió y le hizo pensar tonterías? __¿__Por que no confiaba en él?_... pero de algo estaba seguro ella había escuchado toda la conversación o lo que es peor, había escuchado parte de ella y de seguro había sido la parte equivocada. La ansiedad lo invadía y la rabia cada vez se apoderaba de él. Esta vez lo iba a escuchar, si bien aun no estaban juntos oficialmente, eso no le daba derecho a ella a hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y por si no lo comprendía él todavía seguía siendo parte de su vida de una u otra forma y ella debía aceptarlo. Ya basta con las niñerías de esta mujer, mas le valía tener una buena explicación por su falta.

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a su puerta, iba a golpear el madero cuando escucho su risa, la paz volvió por un instante y se instalo en su ser. _«__Ella estaba bien.__»_ Eran las seis y cuarenta de la mañana y no había dormido nada en toda la noche y desde que vio a su sobrino llegar un poco ebrio, el insomnio se apoderó de él; pero ahora que lo pensaba… _«__En una fiesta. Se me fue el tiempo__»_ había dicho Archie _¿__había venido a la fiesta con Candy? y __¿__no le había dicho nada? __¡__Si eso era cierto lo escucharía…! __¿__Porque la había dejado aquí? _se habían divertido y bebido… habían perdido el tiempo ambos y se habían olvidado de él por la fiesta que se había dado lugar ahí, justamente ahí, donde escuchaba la alegre risa de su amor.

Sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza. _«__No, no esto debía ser un nuevo comienzo__»__,_ si bien las cosas habían terminado mal la primera vez que habían sido novios; desde luego, con esta nueva oportunidad las enmendaría. Pero es que _«__ella lo ponía tan difícil__»_ _¿__por qué no entendía?_ que solo la quería proteger, amar y darle todo lo que ella le pidiera. _¡__Si tan solo ella confiara en él!_ _¡__Si tan solo ella realmente lo quisiera una decima parte de lo que él la quería! _La Felicidad estaba solo a un paso. Pero el temor no se iba, siempre estaba ahí con una desazón indestructible _¿__Porque no podía estar seguro de esos sentimientos? _Si bien antes se podía preguntar:_¿__Porque era tan exquisitamente excitante tenerla junto a él y tan irritantemente decepcionante no poseerla?_ Ahora era una simple frase, una sola simple cuestión y le carcomía el alma, lo volvía loco, lo sacaba de la cordura:_¿__Porque era tan exquisitamente excitante tenerla junto a él y sentirla…? empero__ ¿__Por que ya no era suficiente?_

Golpeo la puerta, se acomodo la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta ya más de un día. La puerta se abrió y el frio remolino helado bajo desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, subiendo inminentemente hasta llegar a grados calurosos incalculables, _¿__qué demonios hacia aquí?_ luciendo tan ridículo un mandil de ositos y abriendo con esa sonrisa sardónica la puerta de su novia «_Sí su novia__»_ porque nunca dejaría de serlo, aunque ese chiquillo no lo sepa, ella seria de él por siempre jamás.

Albert la miro por encima del hombro de Neal, los azul cielo de Albert parecían ónice cegados por la furia, él la recorrió y se percató de todos los detalles de su aspecto; Candy tembló al verse reflejada en la mirada de Albert y cualquier intento de arrepentimiento se ahogo frente al frenético mar que la estudiaba. Estaba desalineada y vestida de una forma no muy apropiada para su situación; con la bata medio abierta mostrando su blanco cuello y el principio de sus senos, sin contar las marcas personales. Estaba descalza con todo su cabello despeinado… como si acabara de levantarse.

Las facciones del rubio se endurecieron al observarla con más detenimiento. Miro con mortificante lentitud a Neal, quien gozaba con la imagen de su tío anonadado, tenía una expresión peculiar con los labios ligeramente sonrientes.

Candy no sabia que decirle. Después de todo no había hecho nada malo. _¿__Oh si?_ Levanto el rostro al percatarse que él esperaba a que hablara. Desafío a Neal mirándolo con desdén al ver la camisa arremangada y se detuvo en el mandil.

_— ¡__Vístete!_ — le dijo con labios apretados. — Voy a llevarte a casa. _¡__Ahora!_

— ¡Oh no Tío! — dijo Neal. — Ella se queda.

_— ¡__Maldito seas Neal!_

Sucedió tan rápido, que Candy no se dio ni cuenta, durante un minuto se miraron como dos perros salvajes… y al siguiente vio que Neal volaba por la habitación y caía de cabeza contra la pared. Ella corrió a auxiliarlo, horrorizada por la escena.

— Neal ¿estas bien? ¿estas herido?

Gruñendo el aludido expreso tocándose la cabeza.

— Claro que estoy herido, soy cabeza dura sí… pero si me doy contra el concreto… claro que me dolerá. — Candy vio a Albert furiosa.

— ¡No había necesidad de hacer esto!

Albert no contesto. Estaba pálido y respiraba con dificultad. Apretaba y aflojaba las manos, su cara estaba tensa por la furia.

— Eres… eres…

— Que… ¿que soy Albert? dilo de una vez por todas.

— Como… ¿como pudiste hacerlo con él…?

Desacompasadamente y sin aire se giro y salió del salón cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Y entonces Candy lo comprendió. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, le llego a la boca salada e inesperada; lloraba, lloraba de impotencia… él había pensado que había hecho el amor con Neal, se froto los ojos con la mano sollozando como una criatura, se levanto del suelo y corrió a su habitación, cerro la puerta con seguro, con todas la fuerzas que le quedaban y a solas se lamento.

— ¡Oh, Albert!

* * *

_¿__Cuanto había llorado?_ No lo supo.

_¿__Cuanto tiempo había permanecido encerrada en su antiguo departamento?_ Tampoco lo supo. Solo sabía que debía recoger su cuerpo débil y endeble y llevarlo hasta la mansión; se apresuro colocándose cualquier cosa encima y salió sin nada de ese apartamento. Demoro su paso a propósito, temerosa de llegar al lugar donde de seguro le esperaba el infierno. Por fin llego al portón, levanto la mirada y con un suspiro abrió la puerta.

Entro en la casa. Reviso a su alrededor. Estaba vacía y silenciosa.

Subió los peldaños hasta su habitación y saco la maleta que tenia debajo de la cama. Había resuelto irse y no habría poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión;_¡__No tenia caso quedarse!_, Albert no quería ese compromiso y eso mataba su alma. Se iría y le evitaría la vergüenza y por los demás… la verdad no le importaban; ni sus caballeros, ni la fiesta, ni la tía, ni nada. Ella solo quería a Albert y él precisamente ahora… pensaba que había pasado la noche con su sobrino.

Comenzó a hacer la maleta, dejando la mayor parte de su ropa, solo se llevaba unas cuantas cosas que quería. Lo último que guardo fue una foto de Albert que tenia en la mesa de noche. Se quedo por un momento contemplando el rostro atractivo y maduro. Cerró los ojos y luego la puso hacia abajo con dedos tembloroso. Cerró la tapa de la maleta.

Se recostó sobre ella gimiendo por un momento, se sobresalto por el movimiento en la puerta y levanto la vista:

— ¡Albert! — Allí estaba él ataviado en un traje oscuro, alto e imponente.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte? —Le pregunto este con ironía.

Ella bajo la vista hacia la maleta y trato de cerrarla por completo, no pudo. Albert se acerco y la cerró sin esfuerzo alguno, se enderezo y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— Gracias. — murmuro ella.

— Así que te vas y me abandonas… sin ninguna explicación, ¿Te vas con Neal?

Su voz tenia un tono extraño e indiferente como si estuviera discutiendo de negocios con alguien y eso a ella e dolió, se dio cuenta que no le importaba mucho. ¿Por que creía eso él? no lo culpaba pero eso no le evitaba el dolor de haber sentido que nada de lo que había sucedido entre ellos importaba.

— ¡No!

— ¿No? — Levanto las cejas con ironía. — Y esperas que lo crea después de lo que vi hoy.

— No ha pasado nada entre nosotros interpretaste mal todo. Solo viste, decidiste y listo.

— Creo que no Candy…

— No había nada que se pudiera mal interpretar.

— ¿A no? ¿Siempre atiende a las visitas en mangas y con un vulgar delantal? Prefiero que me digas la verdad.

— La verdad… ¿Siempre dices tu la verdad? — Ahora ella recordó la conversación de la tarde pasada y el dolor aguijono su maltrecho corazón.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso? —Tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero de verdad no pudo evitar el sentir que no tenia ni idea de que hablaba.

— Nada.

— ¿Tenemos que discutir esto aquí de pie? — Hablo con voz mas calmada y controlada ella sintió algo de alivio y se dirigió a la pequeña sala de la habitación y tomaron asiento uno frente al otro como extraños.

— ¿En verdad te iras?

— Si. — contesto aprisa.

Él se levanto y se alejo unos pasos, metió las manos en los bolsillos y le dio la espalda. Ella se lo quedo mirando y noto su altura muy distinguida, sin duda no era para ella.

— ¿Y luego?

— ¿Como? Luego cada cual hará su vida… —lo dijo no tan segura.

El sonrió de modo muy extraño, muy desagradable, nunca lo había escuchado así, el temor que pensó acallado hace un cercano tiempo la invadió, se acobardo y ya no supo como actuar. Cuando él la volvió a mirar ya no estaba controlado, estaba furioso.

— ¿Es mejor que yo? — Camino dos pasos apretando las manos. — ¿Es un buen amante?

La pregunta, la zarandeo e hizo enrojecer su piel. Se levanto del sillón y contesto aireada e indignada.

— ¡Te lo dije! malinterpretas las cosas.

— ¡Mientes! — Dijo entre dientes. — Me basto verte. — se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros. — ¿Crees que se me ha olvidado el aspecto que tienes después de hacer el amor?

Las palabras la hicieron temblar, estaba horrorizada. Quiso zafarse para irse pero él presiono con más fuerza los dedos en sus hombros.

—¿Te satisfizo? O será mejor que yo le de una lista de tus preferencias en la cama.

— Eres un… ¡Canalla! — Nunca en su vida le había hablado así, con la cara llena de rencor y odio.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hablo con demasiada franqueza? ¿Querías disimular tu adulterio con una fingida relación amistosa para darle aspecto respetable?

— ¡Neal no es mi amante!

— ¿Por quien me tomas? ¡por idiota! al menos él no trató de ocultar lo que había sucedido. Él con cada mirada se aseguró de que yo lo supiera. — El rostro de Albert estaba pálido y desencajado.

Hubo un silencio profundo Candy no lograba verlo con claridad su mirada estaba cegada por lagrimas que demostraban la humillación que estaba sintiendo,_¡__Por Dios!_ ¿Como podía pensar eso? sabiendo que el único hombre en su vida había sido él. Quiso desvanecerse pero la fuerza de la presión de las manos de Albert la hicieron mantenerse en pie. Él le agarro la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

— Quiero verte cuando te hablo. — Ella lo miro con fijeza. — ¿Que sentiste al estar en sus manos? ¿vibrabas como lo hacías conmigo? Estoy seguro que no sentiste ni un ápice de lo que disfrutaste conmigo.

Candy trato de soltar la barbilla de su mano, pero entonces le agarro la nuca con los dedos y la inmovilizo.

— Quédate quieta.

— Me lastimas.

— Entonces quédate quieta. ¿Sabes los peligros a los que te expones allá afuera sin mi protección? ¿Como piensas mantenerte? ¿Acaso Neal lo hará? te rebajaras a ser una concubina de un drogadicto… ¿prefieres eso… a ser mi esposa?

Candy desvió la mirada para evitar mostrarle el dolor, ¿que era eso? ¿Que significaba su actitud…? ¿Y lo que escucho…? se sintió confundida y engañada a la vez, se mordió el labio tratando de mantener el control. Pero sabía que debía dejarle en claro sobre su relación con Neal.

— Neal es mi amigo, y si necesita mi apoyo para salir del agujero donde esta… _¡__yo lo apoyare!_ no lo abandonare.

— ¿Amigo? bonita manera de describirlo.

— Y ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que estoy loca por él? ¿Que anoche dormí con él y que volveré a hacerlo hoy y mañana y todas las noches que sigan?

Las palabras brotaron de su boca como un torrente, estaba muy excitada, totalmente fuera de sí. Su cuerpo temblaba bajos las masculinas manos. El rostro de Albert parecía de granito, mientras la oía decir enojada todas esas palabras. De pronto, le apretó la cabeza con la mano, atrajo su cuerpo hacia él con la otra mano apoyada en su cintura y le aprisiono la boca de forma salvaje.

Gimió por el dolor que le producía, lucho con violencia para soltarse, tanto que cayeron sus cuerpos al suelo entrelazados. Por un momento el shock del acontecimiento los hizo quedarse allí respirando fuerte. Después de un momento Candy se repuso y trato de levantarse, pero Albert la agarro con tanta fuerza que su vestido se rasgo. Furiosa todavía, miro la tela rota pero contuvo la respiración al enfrentarse a él. Albert contemplo su piel desnuda. Ella intento hablar pero la voz no le salió. Y el corazón le latió con tanta fuerza envuelto por el miedo… _«__No, no Albert no seria capaz.__»_ Los ojos de Albert se dirigieron a su rostro y en vano trato de apartarse de él, _« ¡__No, él no podría hacer lo que presentía!_» movió la cabeza en negación silenciosa y el pronuncio.

— Si.

Lo dijo con tanta pasión contestando lo que nunca exclamo, la rubia cabeza se inclino y acallo un gemido por parte de Candy, zafándose de su posesión grito:

— No Albert.

No quería pensar, ni menos saber como soportar la idea de llegar a la intimidad con ese terrible abismo entre ellos. Sus manos rodeaban la delgada cintura como si fuera acero. Ella protesto y trato de apartarle las manos, pero él nuevamente se apodero de sus labios besándola apasionadamente. Su amor propio estaba siendo castigado, no podía permitir tal intromisión, si bien ella lo amaba con toda el alma y deseaba estar es sus brazos todas las noches de su vida; no permitiría que copularan salvajemente en el suelo, como castigo a su falta. Trato de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas. Lucho con dientes y uñas pero no lo logro.

— Voy hacerte el amor. — Le susurro al oído.

Candy gimió y el apretó su cuerpo mientras ella emitía una amarga protesta silenciosa. De pronto; como si se elevara por encima de lo que estaba sucediendo, como si el extraño en su cuerpo le anunciaba que no había vuelta atrás. Se quedo rígida y fría. Tomaba su cuerpo contra su voluntad y la hizo sentir como un objeto. Lo odio.

Cuando se quedo acostado de nuevo a su lado, respirando con fuerza Candy se levanto y se metió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con llave. Se metió en la bañera y afanosamente se refregaba el cuerpo entre sollozos y agua helada. Escucho cerrar la puerta de su habitación y sintió un extraño eco en su interior ¿Como había sucedido aquello? sentía que el amor puro que sentía por él había sido herido, maltratado y ultrajado. Se saco la alianza de su mano y la lanzo con fuerza contra la pared. La pasión brutal que le había mostrado fue tan barbará que solo podía pensar en él con temor y resentimiento.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Muy buenas noches mis queridas amigas... bueno no se como empezar salvo que sean benevolas conmigo...

**Roni**... si se armo... enfrentarse a la furia de Albert es gravisimo... pero en si Neal todo un caballero.. la respeto... pero igual... la furia de albert es grave.. lo que causa los celos! gracias por seguir al pie del cañon.. besos

**Serenasexylady:** vaya si que estamos atentas! wiii me da mucho gusto que te haysa fijado que ya llegamos al prefacio.. mil gracias.. y para que veas.. los celos los alos entendidos nos llevan a lugares desconocidos.. esperemos que ya se dejen de cosas estos dos.. gracias po leer

**Cota! **wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que lindo verte por aca... y si los celos nos ciegan a extremos incomprendibles.. afectan tanto la mente y el alma que podrian acabar con el mas sensato de los hombres... mil gracias por leer.. y bueno leamos los tomatazos de todas... uy...! amiga mil gracias por leer y por pasarte por aca besos hasta chile

**Lili...** la vida no es color de rosa... sorry ya se que soy morelia y extremista.. pero hay cosas mas graves en la vida real.. necesitan un buen zarandeo ambos para ser felices sin problemas y sin limitacions... gracias por leer mi lili y por tus comentarios.. por favor,.,,, no me pegues en este... =(

**missju** gracias a ti por pasarte a este fic... y tomarte tu tiempo de leerlo.. y sip Terry descubrio.. por fin a XXXX... no a XXXXX ejjejeje

**Abi:** gracias por esas palabras... y si cuando uno hace lo que no debe o calla lo que no deberia callra.. podemos perder paises enteros por malos entendidos... yo adoro a albert en todas sus facetas.. pero debo confesarte... me ha costado tener un albert fuera de lo comun... este es intenso, posesivo, cegado por los celos.. solo espero no tenga consecuencias sus actos.. gracis por leer.

**Magdy:** amiga.. amiga... amiga... mira estoy tiesa de .. mmm nose.. pero estoy tiesa jajajaj como me has hecho reir.. y ese avance estuvo bueno,, jajaj el drama es asi.. pero todo tendra una respuesta.. no desesperes.. besos gracias por leer... y bueno no ardio troya.. pero.. si que paso de todo!1

Amigas bellas... esta semana que viene tengo que hacer varias cosas y creo no actualizare.. pero no desesperen estoy en ello.. no dejare botado el fic nooooooo solo que algunas cosas se me complican... si alcanzo y lo escribo lo subo... o si no de pronto les traiga una cosita que tengo guardada sip?

no se olviden que las adoro con toda el alma... cuidense.. y les deseo una excelente semana...

**KARIN**


	11. Capitulo 11 :: Insensato Amor

**Capitulo 11:** "**Insensato Amor"**

— ¡William!

Candy estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la vieja casona, lo menos que quería era quedarse un minuto más en aquel lugar, todo le recordaba a él y mas el aroma que seguía pegado a su piel después de su breve encuentro. Una vez que había salido del baño intentando en vano quitarse las huellas de las manos de Albert, se coloco el primer vestido que encontró, nunca supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en su habitación; pero sabia que todo su cuerpo y su alma sentía rencor y mal estar, sin contar las huellas mentales, ¿como había podido hacerle eso? se sentía victima de una violación, aunque haya sido su propio amor y amante el que lo había hecho.

Lo que mas le dolía era que la utilizó. Si lo hubiera impulsado una profunda pasión amorosa lo hubiera perdonado inmediatamente, pero lo que causo su cruel comportamiento fue la ira y se sintió humillada. Ella era suya y el pensar que se había entregado a otro hombre no lo podía perdonar. La poseyó para grabarla con su propia marca como si fuera una res.

— ¿William que esta pasando? ¡Abre la puerta!

— ¡Déjenme en paz!

Escucho nuevamente los gritos y dejo caer la valija en la entrada del salón, se dirigió al alboroto y vio a Elroy Andrew intentando derribar la puerta del despacho de Albert con la servidumbre.

— ¿Que pasa tía?

— Hasta que apareciste, eso es lo que quiero saber, mi sobrino se encerró en el despacho hace una hora. ¿Que paso entre ustedes? por que algo grave debió haber sucedido para que se ponga así. Esta como loco destruyendo la habitación.

— Yo…

El shock de los acontecimientos la dejo sin habla, claramente se oía al otro lado de la puerta como si se estuviera librando una guerra de cientos, según los datos que la tía le había dado Albert estaba completamente solo acabando con el despacho; sin saber por que, se sintió culpable y como un acto reflejo pego su frente a la puerta para luego separarla de un salto cuando esta cimbro por el estrepito del golpe causado al otro lado. Sus lagrimas fluyeron nuevamente de sus ojos y coloco su palma contra el madero para sostenerse, su corazón saltaba de dolor y sabia que era el mismo de Albert, algo dentro de ella sabia que todo esa furia había empezado en su habitación y que su amor luchaba contra demonios mas fuertes que los de ella, ¿Que había pasado entre ellos para llegar a tales circunstancias? Tomo la perilla e intento abrirla, por supuesto estaba cerrada pero ilógicamente rogo para que se abriera, los nervios y el pánico se habían instalado en su alma y le decía que a como de lugar debía entrar.

— ¡Abran la puerta!

— Niña si pudiéramos abrirla lo hubiéramos hecho hace una hora, que no…

— ¡Que la abran!

Su voz sonó estridentemente cortando el aire, fue un grito desesperado e histérico. Respiraba con dificultad y sus hombros estaban caídos con tensión hacia al frente no dejaba de mirar a la puerta mientras se le nublaba la vista. Una mano toco su hombro y por instinto se aparto bruscamente.

— Señorita Candy…

— George abra la puerta.

Elroy y George intercambiaron una mirada de pavor, sabían que el patriarca no le haría daño a su más preciado tesoro, pero también sabían que en tal estado era una imprudencia dejar entrar a la dama.

— No creo que se una buena idea señorita…

— ¡Abran la maldita puerta de una vez por todas!

Este grito fue aun más ensordecedor que el anterior, acallando incluso el del despacho. El entendimiento llego a Candy y temió lo peor.

— Al… Albert!

Cuando la escucho gritar su corazón se paro en seco. Se sentía tan miserable que quería terminar con su vida y no pensó en la consecuencia de sus acciones. Se agarro el cabello con ambas manos y tiro con fuerza intentando borrar de su mente lo que había hecho, se despreciaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho, su conducta no tenia perdón y se merecía el mayor castigo. Sentía todavía el tembloroso cuerpo de su amada bajo sus manos y sus ruegos taladraban su cerebro. ¿Como no pudo controlar su ira? Estaba cegado por los celos y el solo pensar que había estado en brazos de otro lo había cegado, pero claro el sabia que eso no lo justificaba. Una vez que había salido de la habitación, tembloroso y desquiciado, se había encontrado con su tía, la cual había preguntado acerca de su compromiso y él solo había podido determinar que no merecía tal premio después de todo lo que había hecho; sin contestar, se había apoyado a la pared y había caminado con dificultad por el pasillo, a lo lejos oía la voz preocupada de su tía pero él solo tenia un pensamiento, castigarse y sufrir por toda la eternidad. Cansado de la retahíla de su tía no había podido soportar y había lanzado el jarrón chino de porcelana en un acto de irritación y se había encerrado en su despacho para luchar contra sus sombras y su propia existencia.

Se acerco a la puerta trémulo, tenía los ojos hinchados y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la excitación, sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre seca y su camisa blanca tenia las huellas de sangre del corte que se había hecho en el brazo. Su impulsividad lo había llevado al borde de terminar con todo a su paso. Muestra de ello eran todos los trozos de porcelana tirado por el piso además de los cristales de las copas lanzadas en su delirio. No podía gritar, su boca se acallaba por alguna extraña fuerza y solo le quedaba arremeter contra todo lo que veía.

« Al… Albert!»

Su voz lo hizo ahogarse y sus rodillas cedieron yéndose abajo como cual costal lanzado sin cuidado alguno ¿como ella estaba allí afuera llamando con su voz preocupada y desesperada?

«Albert ábreme…»

— Vete, no te merezco.

Candy pego su oreja al madero intentando entender el tono de voz de Albert, lo que escucho la desgarro, él estaba en su propio infierno personal y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada para apaciguar su zozobra. Estaba al otro lado de donde estaba ella, lo sabia por que en su interior sentía su aliento a través del tallado de ciprés. Quería atravesarlo y llegar hasta él.

— Por favor ábreme, no me voy a ir de aquí mientras no te vea.

— Vete.

— George abra la puerta.

— ¡No!

Él no podía permitir que ella lo viera en tal estado, su lacerante agonía solo le correspondía a él y a nadie más. Él no le haría esto a su amada… No, no la lastimaría nuevamente. Pero como si no pudiera evitarlo, escucho el juego de llaves y los actos de protesta de su tía acerca de la insensatez que estaba a punto de suceder, _¡__por que no la escuchaban y lo dejaban solo!_

La puerta doble de entrada al despacho apenas si cedió y Candy pudo ingresar en contra de las protestas de su tía y del alboroto de todo el público que ya se había enterado del problema. Apenas puso un pie en la habitación y vio a Albert levantarse y darle la espalda encaminándose a la parte donde el tiradero era más evidente. En la parte extrema de la habitación, lejos de ella.

Sus ojos observaron deliberadamente su aura, le temblaba la mano y vio con horror cuando levanto sus manos la gran cantidad de sangre seca en el brazo izquierdo, sus dedos subieron a su frente como intentando secar el sudor pero se hundieron en su rostro y por un momento pensó que se iba a arrancar la piel.

Candy ahogo un grito al colocar sus manos sobre su boca, le aterro sus ojos desorbitados que veían algo que parecía no estar ahí, su semblante era propio de un hombre consumido por el sufrimiento. Incapaz de articular palabra durante unos segundos, dio torpes y lentos pasos, quería acercarse a él y rodear su cintura con los brazos. Su semblante era demasiado real y acababa con su corazón. Lo vio virar la cara y sus amplios hombros se contrajeron hacia adelante junto con su abdomen dejando ver la convulsión de sus músculos y su estado de completa vulnerabilidad. Su cuerpo cayo al suelo y ella solo pudo correr a su lado.

Albert la escucho llegar hacia él y se hizo a un lado impidiéndole que lo tocara. No merecía tal misericordia, ni amor, por que estaba seguro que su actuar era genuino y sobrepasa cualquier definición de lo que él había conocido acerca del amor. Ella sintió la punzada de dolor como un filo de cuchillo en su corazón al ver su reacción, él nunca se había apartado de ella y menos de aquella forma.

— No me desprecies.

Su frase lo heló pero comprendió que la había herido, se maldijo nuevamente y levanto su cabeza incapaz de controlarse. La miro abrir sus ojos brillantes al cruzar su mirada y vio el dolor y el karma que la consumía por su culpa nuevamente. Movió su cabeza intentando negar cualquier pensamiento de repudio.

— No, no digas eso. Yo no… tú deberías despreciarme.

¿Como podía decir aquello? nunca podría despreciarlo, ni dejarlo de querer, esta verdad llego a ella como una epifanía, haga lo que haga, sucediera lo que sucediera, él era el hombre que amaba por sobre todas las cosas y aunque parezca absurdo, insensato y desatinado, le perdonaría cualquier cosa que hiciera. Ahora lo veía con claridad. Su irracional amor sobrepasaba los límites de su cordura y preferiría perder la vida y sufrir la agonía del infierno antes de pasar un día sin él. Apretando su corazón se acerco a él con lentitud, esperando a que se retirara.

No lo hizo.

Se arrodillo detrás de él y pego su frente en el hueco de su espalda y en cámara lenta le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos apretando cada vez su agarre como queriendo impedir que él se alejara. Acarició con la punta de su nariz, absorbiendo su embriagador aroma, la línea que la llevaba a su cuello; lo besó a la altura de sus hombros sobre la camisa blanca que era lo único que le impedía tomar su piel.

Albert dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás ante la tierna caricia de su amada, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran a torrente por sus ojos, el nudo en su estomago se incrementaba con cada acción de ternura que su Candy le prodigaba, era la esencia de la vida y a la vez era su mayor castigo. Internamente se envenenaba frente a esta divergencia, ella lo aceptaba y lo premiaba, lo quería y lo idolatraba, lo amaba y se lo demostraba sin reproche u odio alguno. Gimió y con brusquedad bajo su cabeza para observar sus delicadas manos recorrer en círculos con sus dedos sobre su estomago; por un momento se quedo mirando su mano izquierda, ella no llevaba su alianza, la entendió y supo que estaba en todo su derecho de rechazarlo, ahueco las pequeñas manos en las suyas y lloro sin evitar los quejidos.

Él no se merecía tal piedad. Y menos a ella.

Ella mojo la camisa de Albert con sus propias lágrimas al sentir su dolor, lo comprendía, su padecimiento era el suyo y se multiplicaba por cien al saber de su impotencia. Se obligo a pensar con claridad, haría lo que sea por quitarle su peso, era su deber y no descansaría en mostrárselo. Con determinación se abrió paso entre sus brazos y se sentó a horcajadas frente a él, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto físico y el pudor, su vestido se levanto hasta sus muslos pero eso no impidió que ella colocara sus rodillas a los costados de su espalda abrazándolo con su cuerpo. Vio su asombro y solo pudo sonreírle con afecto al momento en que tomaba su rostro y besaba sus hinchados parpados, con delicados besos. No había palabras entre ellos solo el sentimiento de compenetración y el perdón. Ella beso sus mejillas insistentemente y anduvo un camino que la llevo hasta su perfilada y perfecta nariz.

Él mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando el poco de placer en aquel infierno, y con miedo y ansia movió sus manos a través de sus costillas y su delicada figura, hasta cernirse al cuerpo frágil y caliente que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Su respiración se hizo constante e inhalo con calma el aroma de rosas que mareaban sus sentidos.

Candy con algo de miedo rozo con sus labios la boca de Albert y susurro con determinación un suave. « _Amor_ » luego sin resistirse mas su boca se cerró con fuerza sobre la de él sofocándolo. Con la mano empujo hacia atrás su cabeza para facilitar su toque. Albert estaba aturdido por la pasión de sus besos, jamás se imagino ser tocado con tanta vehemencia por ella. Él en este instante era la bestia frágil y ella era la que domaba su salvajismo. Candy le apretó los hombros con los brazos mientras sus manos se hundían en la rubia cabellera, lo sentía tenso y comenzó a acariciarlo hasta que sintió que se relajo. Ella lucharía por que su hombre vuelva a conseguir la calma y trabajaría arduo para demostrarle que él era su sol y su único motivo para seguir viviendo. Cuando Albert se sintió sin fuerzas inclino su cuerpo contra el de ella y la beso apasionadamente, moviendo sus manos sobre ella haciéndola estremecer.

* * *

Tal escena había dejado pasmado a mas de uno en la estancia, los ruidos y quejidos habían llegado a todos los habitantes de la casona, incluso los recién llegados se habían dirigido donde el tumulto se arremolinaba para espiar quien sabe la escena mas conmovedora de amor y entrega. No había duda que tal paridad de almas se pertenecían a si mismos y no habría dioses o voluntades que puedan separarlos; la verdad se había dicho y estaba latente en cada uno de los presentes. Elroy Andrew agradeció a los cielos que aquella chiquilla apareciera para evitar cualquier desgracia en aquella habitación, aunque se seguía preguntando cuan buena era ella para su sobrino, después del desate de ira causado en él. Pero buena o mala, solo ella podía apaciguar a la fiera que se había desatado esa tarde. George discretamente después de salir del espasmo causado en él aquella demostración de paciencia y perdón, cerró la puerta de la habitación para darles a los amantes la privacidad bien merecida después de lo presenciado. Los sirvientes uno a uno fueron enviados a continuar con sus quehaceres y solo quedaron Marie y George atentos a cualquier situación que se pudiera dar. Elroy Andrew se había retirado junto con los demás habitantes e invitados de la casa para tan solo confirmarles la decisión ya tomada y evitar alguna querella entre el Duque y el Doctor.

* * *

Podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza y gruño cuando Candy profundizo su abrazo y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para darle camino libre a su níveo cuello. La beso como desde hace días venia haciendo rozándole los dientes a través de la piel y lamiendo el recorrido para deleitarse con su sabor que ahora se mezclaba con la sal de sus lágrimas.

— Candy perdóname, soy un ser abominable no merezco tu generosidad.

— Te amo Albert.

Ella no supo que más hacer para cortar su autoflagelación, acariciaba su espalda y cabeza cuando hundió su nariz en el hueco de su cuello mientras sollozaba contra su piel.

— Por favor mi amor ya no mas. Me duele… tanto.

— No, no debes sufrir por mí. — Albert levanto su cabeza y le toco la boca ligeramente. No podía creer la infinita bondad que había en ella. Miro sus ojos y vio las bolsas grisáceas debajo de ellos, había llorado tanto y eso lo consideró como su castigo. Vio las marcas de su cuerpo y parpadeo; eran las frescas, las de su último encuentro. Trago seco y movió su mano a una de ellas. — ¿Te lastime mucho? ¡Oh dios! ¿que diablos te hice?

— No importa. — Dijo con rapidez y trato de sonreírle. — Eres un amante brusco, nada más.

— No digas eso para consolarme, no tengo derecho a hacerte esto.

— Te amo Albert. —Lo dijo sosteniendo su rostro y mirándole fijamente. — olvídalo.

— No entiendes, perdí la cabeza y te lastime, no digas que no lo hice… no podía soportar verte en brazos de otro y… me puse frenético.

— Te perdono.

— Yo no… — Su voz arrastrada y flemática la asusto. — Candy no te merezco, tengo que dejarte. — Ella estuvo a punto de protestar pero Albert la detuvo. —Tengo que solucionar esto de alguna manera, no quiero que esto se me salga de las manos, tengo que pensar con claridad y contigo a mi lado no lo lograré.

— Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pensar que te estoy diciendo la verdad, Neal no me puso un dedo encima, ni nunca lo hará. Te amo, así con todos tus celos… no niego que me lastimaste esta tarde pero a pesar de ello te quiero.

Albert se sorprendió de sus palabras y la vio sonreír. Ella acaricio su rostro y beso sus labios. Luego bajo su mano hasta su brazo y sintió el sobresalto de Albert, se había herido.

— Y ahora vamos a ir a tu habitación, no quiero saber en que estabas pensando para lastimarte así.

— No me di cuenta cuando sucedió.

— Eso veo.

Ella lo ayudo a levantarse y salieron del despacho rumbo a su habitación, deteniéndose apenas para pedir toallas limpias para curar las heridas. Cuando pasaron por la sala sintieron la mirada de todos sobre su espalda solo se limitaron a mirarse y a pasar sin pronunciar palabra. Al comenzar a subir las escaleras Albert por instinto dirigió su vista a la entrada y vio la valija.

— Si todavía quieres irte, no te lo impediré.

— No, me quedare contigo, hasta que tú lo decidas y si alguna vez deseas lo contrario, de cualquier forma no me iré.

Lo sintió temblar ante sus palabras y se pregunto si alguna vez seria capaz de hacerlo olvidar este episodio, se estremeció de miedo con la sola idea de no lograrlo nunca. Pero ella ya se lo había prometido a si misma, no seria fácil pero lo haría, solo esperaba que su paciencia y amor fueran suficientes para tal milagro. Albert por su parte luchaba contra su yo interno, se despreciaba y no le cavia en la cabeza que ella este a su lado después de todo, nadie tenia el derecho de herir a otro de la manera en que él lo había hecho. Debería alejarla de su lado y pagarle una pensión para su manutención, enviarla lejos para no verla, aunque su misma alma se partiera en dos con esa decisión, pero todavía no estaba seguro de controlar su temperamento, ya había sospechado que algo estaba mal cada vez que sentía la horrible sensación de separarla y aislarla fuera de la vista de todos para que nadie tan siquiera ose mirarla, pero no podía actuar de esa forma. No estaba en su naturaleza ser así, pero no podía controlarlo, todo lo que se refería a ella lo cegaba y no le permitía pensar con coherencia. Llegaron a su habitación y ella le ayudo a recostarse sobre la cama, retirándole la camisa y los pantalones.

— Voy por mi maletín.

La vio salir y se maldijo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarse de su lado. Candy llego a su dormitorio y entro al baño buscando la alianza que había lanzado en su histeria, temía que la haya lanzado por algún rincón y no recuperarla nunca. Cuando revolviendo todo el cuarto la encontró, se la coloco inmediatamente y salió hacia el cuarto de Albert sin olvidar su maletín. Entro en la habitación y ya Marie había traído las toallas limpias y algo de cenar.

Entro y cerro la puerta con llave, el salto del pestillo asusto a Albert quien la miro interrogante.

— Es para que nadie nos moleste. —Se apresuro a sacar lo necesario para curar sus heridas y se acerco a él sin retirar su vista de aquel rostro que tanto amaba.

Él vio como ella con destreza limpiaba sus heridas, con entrega y amor. Deslizando sus pequeñas manos sobre su piel causando un choque eléctrico en cada nervio. Su corazón se descongelo al percatarse que en su dedo corazón, llevaba la alianza que le había dado como promesa de su unión cuando hace unos momentos no estaba allí, alguna reacción los hizo mirarse fijamente y ella supo que él se había percatado en la decisión que había tomado. Con la misma mano toco su mejilla y lo miro con intensidad.

— Va a ser difícil que te libres de mí.

En toda la tarde, él por fin le mostraba la sonrisa que tanto amaba y eso le dio aun mas esperanzas. Se recostó junto a él y con un suspiro coloco su cabeza sobre su cuerpo, oyendo atenta su respiración. Albert la acariciaba con suavidad, sin presión como si todo lo que necesitaba era saber que estaba allí. Que estaba para él y que lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_Hola Chicas... espero me hayan extrañado tanto como yo a ustedes, bueno que les puedo decir amigas... sigo con mi beto obligado por el doctor se supone que esta semana se termina mi encierro pero tengo que ver que pasa con los examenes el dia viernes si el doctor no me mata estare de regreso cada semana sino por fa tenganme un poco de paciencia y no me hablen... siempre actualizare... las he tenido muy mimadas... por eso tiene derecho a quejarse pero creanme cuando no se puede no se puede... las adoro y ruego que el doc me diga que ya no tengo que estar restringida... y asi poderlas complacer...espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y apacigue las balas del anterior... besos a todas las extraño mucho...

Esta vez les dedicare palabritas a cada uno de sus reviews... los cuales agradezco infinitamente y son los que mantiene vivo a este fic... se las quiere bellas... y si dios me lo permite nos vemos la otra semana.

**Magdy**(amixxxxxxxxxxxxxxx gracias tus deseos y no me hables sigo el tratamiento del doctor... solo me escape un rato), **Vero**(que bueno que ya volviste), **Claridad**,(sabias palabras... y tienes mucha razon, este fic es real y pues lastimosamente las cosas pueden ser asi o incluso peores)** jazmine**(aca por fin va otro... gracias tu entusiasmo y disculpa... la cabeza no me daba), **tatiana**(sorry por mi dolencia de cabeza no puedo escribir ni hacer uso de mis neuronas es un chance delicado y no quiero volverme legalmente loca jjiji broma... pero de verdad no podia actualizar) **Camila Andley**,(gracias bella mil gracias tus deseos) **Liliana**,(amix... besos y abrazos y gracias por el apoyo) **Fan 30 **(gracias las porras... celebro que sea de tu agrado.. espero tener una sorpresita a lo que termine Celso gracias por leerme),**crazzy76** (jejeej amiga no todo se ha dicho aun gracias tus palabras) **Cota **(jejeje bueno mil gracias por seguir leyendome besos)

**KARIN**


	12. Capitulo 12 :: Decisiones

**Capitulo 12: **"**Decisiones"**

El pañuelo que tenia envuelto en su mano derecha se encontraba húmedo de tanto secar sus lagrimas, su mano seguía temblorosa y demostraba cuan afectada estaba por la decisión que acababa de tomar. Ella en este momento era el único temple en la mansión; los últimos sucesos demostraban que William no estaba en sus cabales y podía jurar que no soportaría lo que se venia, así que aunque le doliera el alma tenia que aceptar la decisión tomada por el jefe del clan días atrás, algo en su interior imploraba por que ese día no se acercara, o que sus pesquisas estuvieran equivocadas, pero eso era realmente imposible.

Cerró los ojos aspirando aire para controlar su timbre de voz y con un gran dolor en el corazón dijo:

—¡Háganlo! Pero no quiero errores, es mi sobrino y así haya sido su culpa, de todas maneras es un Andrew. Y a ella… a ella por favor Elliot, quiero que la cuides mientras dure todo este episodio.

—Así se hará Señora Elroy.

Antes que Elliot pudiera salir de la habitación, ella atisbo ese brillo decidido marcado en sus ojos, el cual indicaba que así dependiera de su vida aquella orden seria cumplida a cabalidad. Que curioso, no se sorprendió que sea el mismo brillo que reflejaban aquellos ojos azul verdosos que la miraban con acusación y desdicha, pero _¡__como culparlo! _Si acababa de enterarse que la mujer que pretendía había tomado la decisión de quedarse con el Patriarca de la Familia relegándolo al olvido y aun más, la situación había empeorado cuando esa misma noche se había enterado que los Andrew estaban al tanto de todas las andanzas del narcotraficante. Su indignación había sido grande cuando supo que su información no iba a librar a nadie de la guerra que se desataría el día siguiente.

— Sr. Granchester agradezco la información que nos proporcionó, como puede ver estamos preparados para lo que se viene, lo único que le solicito es total discreción sobre este asunto.

— Si me permite Sra. Andrew, quisiera colaborar con todo esto, de todas maneras uno de los objetivos de llegar a Chicago era descubrir quien era "El Vagabundo".

— Puede que sea uno de sus objetivos pero no el real, Sr. Grandchester yo se el afecto que le tiene a Candice, pero no es necesario que exponga su integridad, si sabe que de todas maneras no tiene una oportunidad. Le aconsejo que regrese a Nueva York y retome su carrera, nosotros nos encargaremos de este problema y le aseguro que no tendrá más problemas en su teatro.

— Sra. usted no entiende…

— Te equivocas muchacho comprendo mas de la cuenta, escucha mi sabio consejo.

Observó como se levantaba del sillón e intentaba reprimir la furia que sin duda se denotaba en sus músculos contraídos, a través de la capa que usaba. Comprendía aquella congoja, era como el nudo en su garganta que cada vez acrecentaba con el ritmo del tictac del reloj que no dejaba de sonar. Lo vio levantar la cabeza y aspirar aire tal como ella lo había hecho minutos antes para mantener su autocontrol y girar hacia ella con la elegancia de un ingles, realizar una reverencia perfecta y pedir permiso pasa abandonar la habitación. La asusto.

— Sr. Grandchester…

— Sra. Andrew nos vemos el día de mañana en la recepción y descuide no hare nada que no deba hacer.

La puerta del destruido despacho se cerró tras de si y no pudo evitar el escalofrió de anunciación, que le gritaba que aquel muchacho rebelde que acababa de salir no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, intercambio una mirada con George que inmediatamente entendió el mensaje.

— No podemos evitar los daños colaterales en esta situación, pero de todas maneras ideare alguna alternativa por si algo se sale del plan.

— Por favor evitemos a toda costa que el Duque y mi sobrino estén cerca de Candice al momento en que "El vagabundo" entre en acción, también debemos evitar que William se arrepienta de la decisión que ya tomo al momento de idear el operativo, el episodio que acabamos de presenciar me indica que sus nervios no se encuentran en su lugar y lo necesito lucido para lo que se viene mañana.

Elroy Andrew se giro hacia el ventanal donde la lluvia arremetía contra los cristales dándole un tono lúgubre a la noche. Deseaba no tener que acceder a la locura de arriesgar alguien tan querido para ella, pero era necesario.

Los últimos días habían pasado como una bruma de desesperación y confusión. Mientras ella intentaba encontrar alguna solución, los periódicos cada día tenían una noticia mejor o peor que la anterior. "El Vagabundo" hacia de las suyas utilizando el nombre de los Andrew empeorando cada vez con su perfecto actuar, tenia involucrado al Patriarca de pies a cabeza. El desvió de fondos y el enriquecimiento ilícito ligado a los bancos de la familia los tenían involucrados en tráfico de drogas y armas de guerra que amenazaban con empezar un juicio de traición contra el estado si se llegaba a comprobar la veracidad de tales acusaciones. Los periódicos locales estaban bien informados y le asustaba sentirse tan impotente en ese aspecto.

Todavía no estaba segura de lo que planeaba hacer; pero era la única salida de demostrar la inocencia de William y que magnifica oportunidad, que la presentación de su pupila. Era cruel arriesgar tanto por la mera vanidad de mantener el prestigio de la familia, pero era su deber. Aunque no era el único fin, debía volver a arriar a los que se desviaron de su camino, y así evitar el llanto de pérdidas irrecuperables.

La decisión de tomar cartas en el asunto, había sido tomada tiempo atrás, cuando concluyó junto con su sobrino que la mejor forma de averiguar las intenciones del vagabundo, era introducir a un espía en su pandilla. Por fortuna, de todas las cosas que habían hecho respecto a este asunto, aquella había sido la más acertada. Elliot había sido todo este tiempo el perfecto "San", un hombre salido recientemente de un centro de rehabilitación, resentido con el mundo entero y ahora el mano derecha del Vagabundo. Si no hubiera sido por su inigualable actuación ahora no sabrían a que atenerse al siguiente día.

Sin embargo; no podía evitar sentir amargura y desesperanza, se jugaban mucho con esto, pero era la única manera de encontrar el centro de operaciones de la banda además de descubrirlos con las pruebas necesarias para absolver a su sobrino. Ya se habían jugado las cartas esa noche al anunciar el futuro compromiso de Candice y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el vagabundo no soporte la idea de no quedarse con ella para que actuara tal como se había planeado desde un principio. Solo esperaba que el secuestro de Candice sea soportable para William y así pasar a la siguiente fase del plan.

* * *

—¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio más que nunca!

— Patrón será mejor que se calme.

Uña y Mugre por tercera vez esquivaron la botella que Neal les lanzo en otro de sus ataques de ira. Estaba insoportable y esta vez no hubo poder humano que controle sus deseos. Los muchachos lo veían con horror y no podían evitar que siga bebiendo y consumiendo el "energizante". Se habían sorprendido tremendamente cuando había estado preparando la droga, ellos conocían sobre su voto de controlar su adicción, pero desconocían que lo había impulsado a romper aquella promesa.

— No se queden ahí parados consíganme mas whisky.

— No es necesario yo traje una botella.

— ¡Ah! San mi amigo… eres el único que conoce mis necesidades, no como este par de idiotas.

— Jaja ya sabes _Tío_, por algo soy tu mano derecha.

Aquellos muchachos si bien estaban acostumbrados a los malos tratos, seguían sin soportar el genio de su jefe. Si hubiera sido por ellos hace mucho tiempo lo hubieran abandonado, solo que la amenaza de acabar con sus familias los tenia atados de pies y manos, _¡__si tan solo pudieran zafarse de todo este embrollo!, _pero no había vuelta atrás estaban en este circulo vicioso del cual sabían que no iban a salir bien librados.

— Bueno creo que ya es hora de prepararnos para el ataque de mañana, como ya saben, San y yo entraremos a la fiesta en la majestuosa casa de los Andrew, esperaremos a que se haga la presentación de la princesita y en el baile haremos lo nuestro. – Mientras decía esto Neal les entregaba varias invitaciones para que puedan ingresar a la fiesta. – Uña esperaras en el jardín y Mugre estarás resguardando la parte trasera donde estarán los autos de los invitados, te encargaras de tener el vehículo encendido y listo para cuando salgamos con el paquete. San estarás atento a los movimientos de mi tío y su guardaespaldas, no dudes en disparar si es necesario, en verdad deseo que lo hagas lo quiero muerto. Pero mas aun, lo quiero sufriendo y en la cárcel. No espero la hora de disfrutar de su mujer en sus ojos.

— Y si ellos están resguardados, patrón… ¿si hay polis que hacemos?

— Idiotas, en este momento no hay tiempo para tener miedo, si tenemos que disparar… dispararemos, esta es la única oportunidad de vengarme del Tío Abuelo y ahora mas que nunca no abandonare este ataque. Él no me quitara a mi novia, y por las buenas o por las malas ella volverá a mi.

En el rostro de aquellos hombres se denotaba preocupación e incertidumbre, Elliot lo podía palpar a kilómetros de distancia y si pudiera hacer algo por ellos y sacarlos del medio lo haría. Pero ahora tenía que actuar su papel de malvado y seguir con lo encomendado.

— Bien estaremos aquí vestidos y listos a las seis de la tarde, ustedes irán primero Uña y mugre y con Neal iremos una hora después, al menos eso espero debemos quitarte esos ojos escarlata para que nadie sospeche.

La mirada de Neal se oscureció ante aquella intromisión de su parte, pero debía aceptar que tenía razón y él haría lo posible por que su maravilloso plan sea exitoso. Se bebió la ultima copa de whisky que le quedaba y se encamino hacia la salida.

— El día de mañana iremos a la base, ya no volveremos mas a este lugar así que recojan todas las cosas que no quede evidencia que estuvimos aquí, lo que si dejen solo un paquete y escóndanlo en el cuarto de la derecha en el que alguna vez fue de mi tío. Cuando se vayan cierren con llave.

Tomo la chaqueta rauda café del perchero y salió del departamento decidido a acabar con su mayor enemigo y dispuesto a llevarse a la mujer que amaba consigo. Sabia que no seria difícil convencerla que lo ame, al fin de al cabo tenían esa conexión invisible y ella lo quería por sobre todas las cosas y se iría con él sin duda.

* * *

Hacia frio y se cubrió los hombros con una manta delgada, se apoyo junto al quicio de la ventana y miro al cielo cubierto de nubes grisáceas, trato de buscar una pequeña estrella pero no tuvo éxito, su cerebro estaba igual que ese cielo lúgubre y tormentoso, intentaba poner en orden sus ideas pero su estado emocional era un caos.

Desde que había acompañado a Albert a su habitación no había salido de allí por miedo a que se desatara la misma furia de esa tarde, cuando por fin logro dormir su descanso se había limitado a una hora. La intranquilidad la había hecho despertar para encontrarse con su amado durmiendo sereno a su lado.

Ella pensó que aquella tarde había sufrido y sentido lo inigualable, pero los acontecimientos que sucedieron la hicieron despertar de su letargo y ahora veía las cosas con toda claridad. Ella actuó sin tomar en cuenta lo que hacía, y se dejo llevar por el dolor que le había causado aquella conversación, pero ahora al mirar hacia atrás, supo que lo que quiso hacer fue romper un molde al que había estado obligada a pertenecer y se pregunto si seria lo suficientemente capaz de sobrellevar una vida llena de reglas y apariencias. Giro y camino hacia la amplia cama de cedro y miro al hombre que había dejado de lado su poderío y había demostrado que era tan humano como cualquiera, que sufría y lloraba, que tenia miedos y dudas. Aquella imagen fue su respuesta.

Estremecida por el frio se cubrió el pecho con la manta y se sentó con confianza en el filo de la cama. Cerró los ojos y oró para tener la fuerza suficiente y soportar el largo camino para llegar al corazón de su amado, le tocaba luchar fuerte contra su más grande enemigo, los celos.

Se sobresalto al sentir la suave caricia en su mejilla; pero no abrió los ojos y disfruto aquel gesto todo el tiempo que duro.

— Deberías ir a tu habitación.

— ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya?

— No. – Lo escucho reír y disfruto de ese sonido tanto como pudo. –No, mil veces no, no quiero que me dejes nunca.

— Entonces no te dejare mi amor.

Vio tristeza en sus ojos y volvió a sentirse impotente. Coloco sus manos alrededor de su rostro y repitió aquella promesa mirándolo a los ojos. Cuando Albert volvió a esbozar una leve sonrisa no pudo descifrar a que se refería aquella angustia. Se metió bajo las mantas y se coloco sobre él. Se sintió rodeada por sus brazos y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

— Debes prometerme que no callaras cuando te sientas incomodo o si tienes alguna duda sobre mi y yo te prometeré hacer lo propio respecto a esto.

— ¿Por que hablas así?

— Por que no quiero perderte y la sola idea que te hagas daño acaba con mi cordura. – Lo sintió temblar y apretarla contra su cuerpo

— Tenía celos. – Aquellas palabras fueron dichas como si apenas abriera los labios para dejarlas salir. – Estaba enfermo de celos, no estoy enfermo de celos y no quiero que exista nadie más en tu vida.

— Te lo aseguro no hay nadie mas, siempre has sido tu.

Albert la abrazo con fuerza como intentando que sus cuerpos se hicieran uno solo, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y su mente le daba vueltas a todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, se arrepintió a mares por las decisiones tomadas y no quería que amaneciera, si estuviera en sus manos detendría el tiempo y no saldrían de aquel refugio nunca.

— Candy yo también quiero que me prometas algo.

— Lo que quieras.

— Pase lo que pase por favor, confía en mi y siempre…. escúchame, siempre ten la seguridad que yo llegare hacia ti, así sea al fin del mundo, prométeme que esperaras por mi.

— Lo prometo, siempre esperare por ti.

Albert con miedo y dolor acerco sus labios a los de ella y descargo todo su amor en aquel beso, que aunque intento convencerse de lo contrario, le supo a despedida

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**Mis amiga preciosas antes que nada... quiero desearles una Feliz navidad y que Dios colme de bendiciones a sus hogares al igual que sus corazones se inunden de paz y amor! las quiero un monton y les deseo los mejores exitos... **

**a todas gracias por Leerme y por tenerme paciencia si dios quiere llegare de nuevo cada semana si no hay problema y si los problemas tipicos no hacen de las suyas... lo siento por demorarme tanto... pero las circunstancias mi salud y mi compu me hicieron la casita...**

**bueno es muy tarde y luego luego debo ir a trabajar les deseo la mejor semana y como siempre espero sus reviews... un gran abrazo... y besos enormes**

**disculpen si no les respondo a todas individualmente... pero de veraz ya me duermo jijij besitos... las quiero **

**KARIN**


	13. Capitulo 13 :: Heridas

**Capitulo 13: "****Heridas"**

– No puedo creer que haya preferido a esa enana antes que a mí… a Elisabeth Rockefeller, una de las herederas del mayor imperio industrial de Europa, ¡la odio!

– Cuidado a quien te refieres "Lady" pero no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus peroratas, ya se que dijiste que no ibas a llegar tan lejos en nuestro trato, pero con esta noticia creo que es oportuno que cambies de parecer. De todas formas ya te quitaron la mina de oro.

– Del cual tu mi querido cómplice también has hecho uso en diversas formas, solo espero que lo que planeas hacer mañana no me meta en problemas, ya mucho he hecho utilizando los papeles de la firma Andrew, si mi padre se entera estaré desheredada.

– Descuida Eli, yo sé como hago las cosas, además los papeles están bien guardados y el dinero esta en una cuenta en Europa.

– Claro a mi nombre querido… menos mal por ser quien soy no tengo por que rendir cuentas a nadie.

– Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

– Y bien que quieres que haga el día de mañana, supongo que me necesitas para algo, ya que estas aquí.

– Desde luego, quiero que no sueltes a mi Tío en toda la noche, necesito que él este tan ocupado que no tenga tiempo para salvar a mi dulce Candy cuando me la lleve.

– Con la condición que la desaparezcas de mi vista, lo que quieras.

– Perfecto nos vemos en la fiestita y tu has lo tuyo… y recuerda tu no me conoces.

– Si no se quien eres.

De la misma manera como había entrado a la mansión Rockefeller, Neal salió de la propiedad con sigilo y pericia. Desde hacia algunos meses Neal había conocido a Lady Elizabeth en una de las diversas fiestas que se habían dado lugar en Nueva York, desde un inicio le pareció una mujer bellísima pero su desdén por lo no-puro se mostraba en su mirada. Era egoísta y confiaba demasiado en su belleza, pero lo que mas le había agradado era la forma como manejaba a su padre y a todos los hombres en los que ella enfocaba su atención, todo lo que ella deseaba lo tenía. Habían comenzado hablando del clima y después de unas horas habían terminado haciendo una cita para hablar de negocios privados.

Él había convencido a Elizabeth que la mejor forma de incrementar su poderío era hacer tratos con los Andrew, cuando por fin ella había conocido a William Albert Andrew había quedado encantadísima y mas que obsesionada con él, ella lo quería y Neal tenia toda la intención de ayudarla. La utilizó para convencer a su padre de trasladarse a Chicago y desde ahí hacían el lavado de dinero mediante la pantalla de su negocio. Las cosas habían fluido tan bien que no había necesidad de realizar falsificaciones, los tratos estaban tan bien escondidos en el negocio de los Andrew que se habían firmado cuatro contratos y todos con firmas originales. Hasta que el fastidioso de George y William por alguna razón habían dejado de reunirse con los Rockefeller's alegando que debían estudiar sus convenios. Eso lo había obligado a trasladar el dinero invertido a Europa. Y por un momento parar el lavado mediante ese trato, pero no le impidió seguir usando las firmas de William para sus negocios sucios, estaba en juego miles de dólares y no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que había conseguido. Por otra parte, tenia una prioridad, su Candy, no soportaba verla con su tío, así que usaría lo que tenia en las manos para llevársela con él y en este instante Elizabeth Rockefeller era una aliada importantísima en su plan, ya después vería como hacer para quitársela de encima.

* * *

_Chicago, 07 de mayo 1919._

Elroy fue hasta la estancia para recibir a los invitados, su sonrisa y sus ademanes de mujer de hielo hacían gala esa noche. La gente ingresaba y la saludaban, unos, con genuina gratitud y otros, estaba segura, llegaban solo para tener de que hablar en el té del día siguiente; desde luego estos ingenuos no tenían idea que tendrían chisme para lo que resta del año. Una vez que había hecho todo lo que debía en la entrada de la casona se escapo por un momento para vigilar como estaba la organización del evento. Frunció el entrecejo y su mirada se oscureció cuando su peor pesadilla se hizo presente, ella se había apersonado de la entrada precisamente para vigilar el ingreso de su sobrino, y así saber si asistiría y para poder abogar con la ultima esperanza que le quedaba; pero ahí estaba, había entrado como un fantasma, sin haber sido visto, con la agilidad del gran delincuente que era. Por fin logro resignarse a lo inevitable. Se acerco hacia él y con la poca altura que tenia lo miro a los ojos, y solo dijo:

– Orare por ti, para que puedas recibir el perdón de tus culpas.

Reviso de nuevo a la concurrencia. George estaba en una esquina listo para atacar si era necesario, él tenía orden de disparar para salvaguardar la vida de cualquiera de los invitados. Miro la cara de aflicción de su sobrino quien estaba rodeado de mujeres e inversionistas, pero estaba segura que él apenas estaba ahí de cuerpo, vio como su mirada se posaba sobre lo alto de las escalares y miro el reloj.

Había llegado la hora.

Elroy se alejó de su sobrino sin esperar respuesta alguna a su frase y se encamino al centro del salón para hacer el anuncio esperado de la noche.

Albert se despidió amablemente de sus colegas y subió escaleras arriba, cada peldaño, cada vez se hacia mas y mas delgado, tuvo la sensación que caería en cualquier momento por la inestabilidad de sus pisadas. Al llegar al corredor vio la puerta de la habitación de Candy abierta y sabia que ella lo estaba esperando, confiando en él ciegamente. Se quiso morir.

– Candy?

Ella corrió a sus brazos aferrándose a él sorprendiéndolo, sintió sus frágiles brazos rodeándole el cuello, confirmándose así mismo, que no seria capaz de ponerla en peligro, él podría pagar años, por mas injusta que le parezca la condena; pero no la expondría, ella era su vida y si se iba de su lado, su alma se iría con ella.

– No vas a bajar a la fiesta.

– Pero ¿de que hablas?

– No vas a salir de tu habitación, no quiero que nadie te vea. Te quedaras aquí, segura de todo y de todos.

– Albert por favor no empecemos, por favor debes confiar en mí, no hay absolutamente nadie mas en mi vida, yo te amo a ti, quiero que te lo grabes en la cabeza.

– Yo también te amo, y por eso vas hacer lo que te diga, te quedaras aquí y no saldrás.

Cuando miro sus pupilas, vio el temor que hace no muy poco tiempo sintió cuando la hizo suya a la fuerza, se odiaba por causarle tanto temor a lo que mas amaba; pero en ese momento, debía comportarse como el más bárbaro de todos era por su bien, ya después ella decidiría si se quedaría con él o lo abandonaría. Sin darle tiempo a Candy, Albert salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, estaba por echarle el seguro tratando de no escuchar las protestas de Candy, cuando sintió el frio hierro en su nuca que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y que al poco tiempo lo cegó.

* * *

Un gran estruendo lo asustó e hizo que dejara su posición estratégica, por desgracia todos los invitados dominados por el morbo salían hacia la parte trasera de la habitación para observar como uno de los vehículos de la familia ardía en llamas, desequilibrando toda la operación de seguridad, miro por todos los lados y se fijo que el vagabundo y su cómplice ya no se encontraban en la estancia.

– ¡No! ¡Albert!

– George…

Cuando escucho el grito de Elroy Andrew, todo se confundió a la vez, otro estruendo acabo con lo poco que quedaba de aquel vehículo, el grito desesperado de los invitados, el chillido de la tía abuela y el grito desgarrador de Candy.

Disparo una vez cuando diviso la huida de los delincuentes, inmediatamente las ráfagas comenzaron a llegar por todos lados y no había forma de pararlos. Vio con horror como había heridos en el piso. Avanzo para detener al vagabundo y a sus cómplices, dando un certero disparo a Neal, quien a causa de eso perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al piso y llevándose consigo a Candy.

* * *

Albert con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logro incorporarse del piso, sintió húmeda la parte trasera de su camisa, pero no le importo conocer si era sangre u otro tipo de fluido el que se derramaba de su cabeza. Apoyándose de las paredes llego hasta el inicio de las escaleras para observar el caos en el que se había convertido todo el salón, había gente tirada en el piso y las balas rompían la cristalería y la porcelana de la casa, marcando las paredes y las columnas. Desde su posición observo a George como disparaba con certeza y derribaba a Neal quien cayo sobre Candy inutilizándola.

Bajo esquivando una bala que si lo hubiera atrapado lo dejaba sin un ojo, se lanzo escaleras abajo aguantando el dolor que le provoco la hazaña. Lentamente aclaro la cabeza y gateo intentando llegar hasta Candy, quien estaba siendo arrastrada por su cómplice hacia la salida mientras Neal gritaba que se la llevase. Todas sus fuerzas se limitaron cuando sintió que algo pesado lo jalaba y le quitaba de la visibilidad de su objetivo.

* * *

Neal Leegan miró a William Albert Andrew y vio cumplirse su máximo deseo, esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, el hombre intentaba a como de lugar llegar hacia su amada, estaba herido lo sabia, y estaba indefenso. Preparo su arma y apunto hacia el hombre que lo había despojado de lo que mas quería, al que lo había separado de su familia, a quien lo había repudiado. Con el alma llena de odio se giro a su derecha un poco mas, llevando la pistola a la altura de su rostro con decisión y con una sonrisa burlona, apretó el dedo sobre el gatillo.

* * *

Terry ahogo un grito al sentir como la bala traspasaba su carne, él había visto como Neal apuntaba a su mejor amigo y no dudo ni una sola vez en acudir en su ayuda. En lo que duro un latido de corazón, él yacía en el piso sangrando, con una herida abierta y un fuerte dolor en el costado al haber soportado el peso de más de un metro ochenta. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados e intento relajar el cuerpo, la cabeza le vibraba, acelerándole el pensamiento. Sintió pánico.

– Terry ¿estas bien?

– Pues no, maldita sea me quema el brazo, además estas pesadísimo. – Albert sonrió ante el sarcasmo, su amigo estaba bien pero había sido herido por salvarle la vida, le dolió el corazón.

– Gracias.

– Agradéceme si salimos todos con vida de esta.

Ambos instintivamente miraron hacia el vagabundo quien sangraba en la mano derecha e intentaba a como de lugar llegar hacia la pistola que estaba a no menos de tres metros de ellos. Se lanzaron hacia la pistola al mismo tiempo, Terry llego primero pero la lanzo lejos del alcance de Neal, haciéndose luego hacia atrás, golpeándose así la espalda contra una columna. Otro estruendo se sintió, y por fin observaron como George dominaba la situación.

San tenia atrapada a Candy de la cintura y le apuntaba en la cabeza, debía llevársela a como de lugar. Neal logró retroceder e incorporarse con dificultad.

– Alto, no te muevas Vagabundo te tenemos rodeado, das un paso mas y disparamos.

Neal sonrió con sorna y haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza de George dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Se escucho como se preparaba el gatillo para ser disparado pero siguió sin importarle, retrocedió dos pasos mas, vio como George disparaba a la cerámica que estaba a no menos de veinte centímetros de su posición, pero no se intimido y por fin llego al quicio de la puerta.

– Me necesitas vivo fiel George no te sirvo muerto.

– Una, no dudare en disparar.

– Me llevare a Candy conmigo y no habrá quien lo impida.

– Dos. – George volvió a preparar el arma. Si debía disparar lo haría.

– No tienes el valor. Además me disparas y esto va directo al patriarca. – Neal saco de su bolsillo una navaja, su más querida amiga fiel, la que le había salvado de todas las peleas callejeras.

– Tres.

– ¡No! Basta!

Todo pasaba tan rápido y ella no comprendía que hacia en ese momento mirando a Neal sangrando e intentando con todas sus fuerzas sacar algo de su bolsillo. Cuando logro verla temió lo peor. Sabia que esa navaja iba a dar directo a Albert, sabia que tenia una excelente puntería lo había visto practicar varias veces y él no fallaba.

– Me voy contigo pero no le hagas daño, llévame a donde quieras pero no le hagas nada.

Albert quiso maldecirla en ese momento. Precisamente ahora había decidido ella dar su vida por él. Quiso avanzar pero Neal le apunto con la navaja y Terry se interpuso en el camino.

– Basta llévame contigo. George… Al… Albert déjame ir…

– No, nunca.

– Cállate William Andrew, ella acaba de elegir y te guste o no, fue a mi.

San la saco con rapidez de la visibilidad de todos y la subió al auto que ya estaba preparado en la entrada, Neal salió de la casona sin dejar de apuntar al patriarca en todo momento, Charlie bajo del auto y lo ayudo a ingresar. La situación fue absurda y confusa, pero había salido a la perfección. El vagabundo tenía ahora a su premio, había consecuencias como sus dos heridas de bala pero eran de un riesgo menor.

Pero lo mejor de todo había sido ver la cara de angustia de William Albert Andrew y sobre todo le ensalzaba el alma, el haber escuchado el grito de impotencia del magnate, el cual Candy intentaba no recordar.

– Candy!

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Amigas un excelente inicio de año a todas Feliz 2011... bueno llego de rapidin para subir un capitulo mas... quise empezar con pie derecho este año... y bueno que mas que actualizando... a todas las chicas que se toman el tiempo de leerme y dejarme un mensajito les agradezco enormidades... no tienen idea lo contenta que me ponen con sus reviews... les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazon su cariño... sorry por no dejar unas palabritas...pero creanme... me va a matar mi madre si se da cuenta que sigo despierta... bueno me voy... las quiero enormidades- Feliz año nuevo!

**KARIN**


	14. Capitulo 14 :: Verdades

**Capitulo 14: "Verdades"**

El auto se dirigió hacia el sur, tomando el camino de una larga hilera de arboles de cedro. Ella solo observaba por la ventana con los ojos secos, había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba en la etapa de la conformación. Seguía aprisionada en los brazos del hombre con la cicatriz en forma de media luna., estaba inmóvil y no podía ni siquiera respirar sin que su carcelario lo supiera. Se sentía incomoda y no evito el dirigirle unas cuantas miradas de odio cuando por el movimiento del vehículo se rozaron sus rodillas. Había sido un tramposo, el muy desgraciado. Él era el hombre que había estado en el despacho conversando con Albert y George y al mismo tiempo fungía como el comandante en jefe de la banda de Neal. ¿Como George o el mismo Albert no se dieron cuenta del engaño? De Neal podía esperar eso, pero ¿y ellos?

Después de horas de viaje la luna apareció entre las nubes dispersas, bañando el terreno con una bruma plateada. El auto se detuvo y la obligaron a bajar, para luego caminar varios kilómetros por una arboleda de fresnos. San permaneció junto a Candy mientras los otros hombres lindaban el terreno y abrían una pesada puerta que daba la entrada a una especie de hangar. El lugar era inhóspito, había muy poca luz y al parecer iban a pasar ahí el resto de la noche o lo que les quedaba de vida. Uña y Mugre, improvisaban con unas envejecidas telas una especie de campamento y llenaban un barril de metal con madera y papel encendiéndolo a manera de fogata. San la obligo a sentarse ofreciéndole un pedazo de pan y un vaso con agua. Candy rehusó ambas cosas.

– Coma señorita.

– Púdrete, no comeré nada que venga de sus sucias manos.

– ¡Que comas te esta diciendo! no quiero que adelgaces ni te pongas fea, mas te vale que hagas caso.

Candy miro a Neal con todo la furia que podía sentir. A decir verdad; estaba asustada y ver a la persona en la que confiaba ciegamente, por la que daría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo… gritarle de esa forma, hizo que lo odiara.

– No tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así Neal. ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¿por que haces esto? ¿Por que te haces esto?=… te puse por sobre todas las cosas para defenderte y me pagas de esta forma.

– ¿En verdad me ponías sobre todo mi dulce Candy? No te creo, entonces que hacías con el imbécil de mi tío. ¡Oh no! Candy él no te tendrá… ahora eres mía. Y solo te libraras de mi… muerta. – Estaba tan drogado que cuando pronuncio esas palabras su aliento nauseabundo inundo el aura de Candy haciéndola retroceder. Cosa que desato su ira. – Mi amor ven aquí, ahora si no hay nadie que te salve de mis manos.

Se abalanzo sobre ella para sostenerla y besarla a la fuerza, pero San fue más rápido. Puso su pie para hacerlo tropezar y con su brazo le golpeó en la espalda. Cuando lo tuvo en el suelo lo sometió para que su cabeza y su cuello quedarán expuestos a la daga que rápidamente había sacado y ahora la tenía a la altura de su cuello.

– Si la tocas, te cortare las manos.

– ¡Maldito traicionero!

– No te confundas, puedo ayudarte en lo que sea que nos permita salir de esta inmundicia; pero no seré testigo, ni cómplice de tal bajeza. Recuerda todo lo que me has dicho de ella. Y si la amas como tanto pregonas ¡Respétala! Sino yo estaré aquí para que lo hagas.

– Esto no es de tu incumbencia idiota.

– ¡Oh si! estoy metido hasta el cuello en esto y no te dejare que le hagas daño.

Neal lo contemplo mientras una mueca siniestra y dominada por el estado de éxtasis se extendió por su rostro.

– Así que a ti también te conquistó. ¿Que será que tiene mi dulce Candy, que todo el mundo la quiere? será esa dulce carita, esas esmeraldas, esos risos… ¿que será? … Mi querido amigo no conocía esas dotes de galantería… ¡que bien! salvar a la damisela en peligro…

Neal se estaba pasando de la raya. Y lo que es peor aun, el vagabundo había leído sus pensamientos. San apretó la mandíbula y respiró hondo, miro a Candy pero ella lo esquivo.

– Si la tocas, tu solo deberás enfrentarte a tu tío y a toda la policía de Chicago. Juro que no te ayudare y si yo caigo… tú caes.

– Ósea que es cierto, la quieres para ti. Bueno no te preocupes cuando yo la posea y me canse con gusto te la cedo, pero solo por que eres tu.

San apretó con la mano derecha la daga que solo tenia que ser presionada para cortarle la yugular al bastardo de Neal. Se limito a soltarlo bruscamente y lanzarlo fuera del alcance de Candy.

– Vete a descansar _Tío… _con esa cruda serás presa fácil de tu enemigo.

– Deja que me recupere y sabrás quien soy yo San, no creas que olvidare esto. – Neal se levanto trastabillando por el golpe, lo miro con toda la desconfianza que se merecía, pero por ahora no haría nada… lo necesitaba. – Mientras tanto cuídala, la necesito para cuando William Albert Andrew venga por ella, quiero que él mismo se eche la culpa de todo, lo obligare a confesar que él es el vagabundo y ¿por que? solo por salvarla a ella. – San lo miro sorprendido, eso no lo sabía. – ¿Te sorprende? No debería… yo no doy puntada sin dedal amigo. La presencia de mi dulce Candy no solo es por mi propia satisfacción, la necesito para forzar al gran patriarca Andrew a convertirse en el vagabundo… y que mejor que en su escondite… donde está todo, inclusive lo que mas ama.

* * *

Oculto tras los matorrales del bosque que rodeaba el hangar, George pudo ver como los bandidos llegaron a ocultarse en la base de su organización. Si todo salía como estaba planeado; la droga, los papeles, las pruebas necesarias para exculpar al patriarca y el mismísimo vagabundo caerían cuando los encerraran en aquel cuchitril. Podría hacerlo en ese mismísimo momento; toda una tanda de agentes estaban apostados por todo el rededor y lo ayudarían en su magnifico plan, pero debía esperar y no precipitarse, en cuanto Elliot salga a dar el aviso todo se definiría. Miro a su costado derecho donde se encontraba Albert, mirando fijamente la puerta del hangar, perecía que estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Estaba ansioso pero alerta. Las últimas horas la había pasado muy mal y estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. En todo el tiempo se había mantenido callado; pero su rostro era el vivo retrato del sufrimiento.

– Ya pronto terminara todo señor William, confié en nosotros.

– En ustedes confió, pero no en Neal. Hasta el mismo Elliot me causa desconfianza.

– Señor usted sabe que esta era la única manera de saber cual era el verdadero escondite de la banda, el vagabundo no habría venido a este lugar mientras la señorita Candy no este con él. Además tenemos a Elliot, él la cuidara en todo momento.

– ¿Como sabes, si él también no nos esta traicionando?

– No, No lo hará. Tengo la plena seguridad.

– George, Neal estaba fuera de si en la mansión. Quien me asegura que en un arrebato no le hará daño a Candy, al fin y al cabo él me odia y me dará en donde mas me duele.

– Señor no olvide que Neal también la ama, además le he dado la orden a Elliot de protegerla, así eso implique matar a su sobrino. Y él lo hará, incluso si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los ojos de Albert vibraron por la inconformidad. Bajo la cabeza y murmuro un juramento. En realidad él estaba a punto de entrar al hangar y sacar a su amada a como de lugar, no le importaba si había pruebas o no que lo liberen de toda la culpa de los negocios sucios que había hecho Neal en su nombre, solo le importaba su Candy. Su corazón le dolía ¿como había sido tan insensato y había aceptado tal absurdo? y más, después de todo lo que sabía que vendría.

Eso le dolía más.

Sabía con toda seguridad que Candy lo odiaría por haberla arriesgado, por que sabía que ella se enteraría, así él quisiera ocultarle toda la verdad. Pero por otro lado eso seria lo mejor, así él tendría la excusa perfecta para alejarse y dejarla libre… libre de su conducta posesiva y absorbente.

* * *

Unos nubarrones oscurecieron aun más el cielo, la luna ya no alumbraba y había dejado el sitio en penumbras, Candy estaba pegada a una columna en la esquina mas olvidada de la habitación, lejos de todo y de todos. Segura de que nadie la observaba, contuvo el aliento y se alejo de su posición, tenia que escapar a como de lugar. Cuando pensó que lo había logrado una mano aferro su muñeca sin siquiera darle tiempo a moverse mas de dos pasos. Su corazón casi se le salió por la boca. ¡Diablos, San!

– Necesito ir a…

– Voy con usted. – Con susto Candy lo miro con furia.

– Ni loca.

– Entonces, debe aguantarse.

– ¡Estúpido! –Lo fulmino con la mirada. – Esta bien. Pero se mantendrá lejos.

San accedió y la acompaño hasta la parte trasera de la bodega. Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera, miro por todos lados y se fijo que ya toda la policía estaba apostada por el lugar.

_¡__Merde! _

Se olvido por completo que la señal era, que él saliera del lugar para indicar que todo estaba listo para el ataque. Observo a la mujer acuclillarse a unos cuantos metros detrás de un arbusto. Las sombras se movieron inquietas alrededor y vio como otras se acercaban al lugar.

– ¡No!

Cuando Candy vio que San se distrajo, se recogió la falda y salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Enseguida sintió la mano de San alrededor de su cintura y cayeron boca bajo contra el césped. Empezó a gritar pero la mano de San la callo.

– Por favor Candy cállese, ya pronto terminara esto. Déjeme que la ayude.

Candy abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿El hombre que había ayudado a su secuestro le estaba diciendo que la iba a ayudar? Se removió inquieta intentando zafarse, pero se quedo estática al momento que empezó a escuchar el frenético ruido de disparos que venían desde dentro. La voz de San le revelo lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Empezó

Candy sin saber como, levantó la pierna asestándole un golpe a San con el talón. San se retorció por el certero golpe en su ingle y aflojo su agarre lo suficiente como para que Candy se soltara y saliera corriendo hacia el bosque.

El aire se volvió pesado y frio, en la oscuridad apenas podía ver la sombra de los arboles y el sonido de los animales nocturnos le estaban causando pánico, pero no le importo. Tenia que llegar a como de lugar a algún pueblo y contactarse con Albert y contarle que es lo que intentaba hacer Neal. Ella tenía que salvarlo, no podía permitir que él se culpara para salvarla a ella. Tenia que decirle que había escapado y que estaba segura en algún lugar. Siguió corriendo, olvidando la sensación de que alguien la perseguía, se imagino el rostro de Albert y así reunió mas fuerzas para seguir con su carrera. Un rayo de luz ilumino el camino y su imaginación la traiciono, vio el perfil de su amado por un instante y en otro se tropezó con él, dejándola sin aliento.

– ¡Al…Albert!

– Calla amor, calla ya todo acabó.

No tenia idea de cómo él estaba en ese lugar, ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntárselo, solo quería decirle sobre la trampa y lo que planeaba hacer Neal.

– Albert. –Se abrazo a él con todas sus fuerzas y espió sobre su hombro a la maleza. – Neal… Neal quiere inculparte… él quiere que te inculpes… él

– Shh… calla Candy… lo sé.

* * *

Una sombra monstruosa y espeluznante entro por la puerta del hangar, el olor a pólvora y el fuego dominaban el ambiente y lo único que pudo hacer Neal fue comenzar a disparar a cualquier lado. Retrocedió lo que mas pudo hasta llegar al almacén donde tenía todas las provisiones, Uña y Mugre estaban con él disparando de la misma forma insensata. Se refugiaron en una de las bases del hangar para esquivarse de las balas.

– ¿Donde esta San?

– Atrás, con su novia jefe.

– Disparen a todos, cúbranme las espaldas.

Los muchachos hicieron lo que Neal les pidió y este logro desplazarse por el filo del lugar. Por un breve instante un rayo de luz lo cegó y supo que no tendría mucho tiempo para llegar a la salida de emergencia, corrió lo que mas pudo y de un golpe se lanzó por la puerta de atrás, no fue difícil salir a la intemperie estaba sin seguro. Dudoso por un momento, miro a su alrededor para ver llegar a lo lejos a George con otros agentes mas. Se levanto aun mareado y salió corriendo en dirección del bosque, tropezó con San que estaba tirado en el piso.

– Que haces aquí corre nos atraparon.

San lo escucho y se incorporo para salir corriendo detrás de Neal, por el mismo camino por donde había visto escapar a Candy.

* * *

Ella seguía oyendo como en un eco la voz de Albert.

_Lo se, lo sé…_

Él lo sabía. Albert sabía que Neal le estaba tendiendo una trampa, Albert sabia donde estaba ella, Albert sabia absolutamente todo.

– Señor William, ya toda la policía invadió el hangar y al parecer cayeron dos de los cómplices, lastimosamente el vagabundo ha escapado junto con Elliot.

– ¿Elliot? – Albert por reflejo miro a Candy y el remordimiento y el temor volvió apoderarse de su seguridad.

– Candy no puedo explicarte esto ahora, ven será mejor que nos vayamos y te ponga en un lugar seguro.

Seria intuición o lo que fuera que se llame esa sensación que tienes cuando tienes la plena seguridad de que todo lo que tu cabeza procesa es una broma de mal gusto. Candy observo los ojos apesadumbrados y culpables de Albert y confirmo todo lo que su corazón le gritaba. _Ella había sido usada para dar con el vagabundo_. Parpadeo para no aflojar las lágrimas, todavía le parecía imposible pensar aquello pero estaba más claro que el agua. Cuando Albert la cargo para llevársela no protesto, permaneció en silencio. Rogando que todo fuera una pesadilla. Avanzaron por la espesa naturaleza, pero Albert detuvo el paso al ver el fulgor plateado de un metal.

– A donde crees que te llevas a mi mujer querido Tío.

Los ojos de Neal vieron como Albert con velocidad colocaba a Candy detrás de él. Sabia lo que debía hacer y ahora ni su corazón se interpondría, su alma moriría, pero la única manera de vengarse del poderoso Andrew seria matar a su amada. Cerró los ojos para poder digerir aquella decisión pero sabía que estaba acabado; avanzo a paso lento, jadeando por la carrera, lo único que observaba era a su tío y los cabellos rubios de Candy detrás de él, levanto el arma hasta la altura de su nariz, estaba desencajado del miedo pero su decisión era inalterable.

Albert apretó más de la cuenta la carne de Candy, estaba protegiéndola con su espalda, no dudaría interponerse entre el plomo de aquella bala que pronosticaba una muerte segura de cualquiera de los dos. Su sobrino estaba fuera de si. Sus ojos desorbitados., rojos, letales, le indicaban que no habría poder humano quien detenga su actuar.

San fue interceptado en el mismo momento en que llego al lugar del encuentro fatídico, ni siquiera dudo en golpear a su oponente sin ni siquiera levantar la vista para averiguar quien de sus compañeros había sido, su meta era llegar hasta Neal y detener aquella desquiciada idea.

– Neal, no, te lo ruego.

Su cuerpo temblaba y el éxtasis volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo, era una especie de frenesí, el sentir el miedo a su alrededor, vibraba su ser viendo los ojos aterrorizados y resignados de su tío. Él estaba intentando dar su vida por lo que más amaba ¿pensaba realmente que iba a ser realmente fácil? estaba muy equivocado, William Albert Andrew tendría que sufrir, igual o mas de lo que él, había sufrido, se arrastraría del dolor cuando vea el cuerpo de su amada desangrado en el suelo. Esa seria su satisfacción y eso estaba haciendo que su sangre hirviera a grados cien.

– Te odie desde el momento en que me dejaste tirado en la calle, desde que me repudiaste para quitarme lo que más quería, ella morirá y tú vivirás para llorarla.

– No hagas esto, puedo quitar los cargos y olvidarlo todo, si quieres me culpare; pero a ella déjala libre.

– De todas maneras te culparas, todo te incrimina Eli y yo hicimos todo lo necesario para que tu puño y letra este involucrado.

Lo que Neal desconocía, era el trato propio que había hecho el patriarca con la señorita Rockefeller días atrás. Parte del plan involucraba a la dama, él se había enterado de todo después de que George había descubierto que uno de los embarques tardaba demasiado en llegar a Europa con el Acero, esa había sido la razón para que Albert tomara la decisión de cortejar por un tiempo y secretamente a Lady Elizabeth llegando incluso, a engañarla ofreciéndole matrimonio, había sido la única forma de que ella le confesara que sus negocios habían sido desviados para los juegos sucios de Neal. Ella nunca permitirá que su futuro esposo tuviera problemas con la ley. Incluso había sido cómplice del traslado de dinero a Europa a un Banco de los Andrew, cuyo nombre desconocía la Srta. Rockefeller por que figuraba con una razón social diferente.

– Te equivocas Neal. Elisabeth esta de mi lado. Lo sé todo.

Neal sonreía siniestramente con una nube de odio a su alrededor, él estaría perdido _¡__sí!,_ pero el patriarca también.

– Ósea que es verdad que le prometiste matrimonio. ¡Vaya golfa! me cambio por alguien con mas dinero.

Candy recordó la conversación de la biblioteca y comprendió absolutamente todo. Ella había sido usada todo el tiempo, nunca le había importado lo suficiente; primero la había usado y poseído, luego engañado ofreciéndole un matrimonio feliz y ahora era la carnada ¿Como había podido?

Le dolía el alma, si él hubiera confiado en ella desde el principio, de seguro le habría ayudado, por que lo amaba con todo su ser, pero él … él solo la había utilizado para sus propósitos.. Empujo con todas sus fuerzas la espalda de Albert para separarse.

– ¡Eres un mentiroso William Albert Andrew! me engañaste todo el tiempo.

– Candy espera, todo tiene una explicación.

Intento tomarla nuevamente bajo su protección pero ella retrocedió dos pasos hacia tras cayendo sobre la hierva y caminando de espaldas y a gatas.

– Candy mi amor…

– No me llames así. Todo el tiempo tú también me engañaste. Y yo que creía que…

– No mi dulce Candy, William Albert Andrew hace todo por salvar su pellejo. Así que estarás de acuerdo en que debe sufrir. Adiós querida mía.

Toda la escena había cambiado para darle la mejor vista a Neal de Candy, se había puesto en el blanco perfecto para ser atravesada con una certera bala y que la haría adoptar su muerte cual mártir.

Elliot con un movimiento casi imperceptible se había abalanzado en el mismo momento que el estruendo sonó acallando todo el sector. No se detuvo para calcular el tiempo en que el proyectil llegaría a su objetivo, actuaba por instinto, su trabajo y su corazón lo obligaba. Choco de espaldas y de frente con dos pesados hombres, había maniobrado de tal forma que Neal había caído sobre él. Y Elliot se había llevado en la carrera al patriarca, quien había amortiguado el golpe.

Los nubarrones se habían esparcido y el cielo estaba estrellado con una luna que alumbraba el sitio en centellas plateadas. Centellas que habían cambiado por un momento en ráfagas color amarillo y rojo, iluminando la peor escena que alguna vez pudo haber visto. Cuando ella escucho el seco y horrendo disparo; jadeo. Y cuando algunas gotas de sangre le salpicaron en el rostro; grito. Miro el azul cielo de los ojos de su amado con horror al verlos cerrar cuando cayó a sus pies.

– ¡No!

Grito desesperada y desconcertada antes de perder el sentido por completo.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Una excelente semana para todas ustedes mis amigas, gracias por sus palabritas y por todo el animo que me dan en esta laaaaaaaarga recuperacion. Les cuento que ademas del trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo y con esto de la restriccion medica todo se me complica, pero no crean que me olvido de ustedes. creanlo siempre las recuerdo... y les traigo algo de mis locuras... me demoro si.. pero siempre termino lo que empiezo...

**Magdy:** amiga... igualmente que hayas tenido un inicio de año excelente y la mejor de las bendiciones. Ya sabes donde encontrarme... a veces paso de volada pero ... espro estar mas libre... en un poquito de tiempo mas... te quiero muchisimo y gracias esa fidelidad y amistad.

**Wendy**: una bella albetfan que siempre esta atenta a las actualizaciones sean aqui o en los grupitos... amiga mil gracias el apoyo y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.. las fiestas en familia fueron mi mejor celebracion y el inicio del año en el trabajo duro! ro placentero amiga besos y abrazos!

**lyndgrand:** jiji esos deseos... no creo que se le infecte la herida... creo que no le dio chance con tanto guaro.. jijiij mil gracias por apoyar este fic. y los mejores deseos para ti tambien.. bexos

**Anilem**: gracias por leerme... aca esta otro cap... espero sea de tu agrado.

**Mily:** aqui o alla... siempre a mi lado... mil gracias amiga por ser fiel a este fic y por tus buenos deseos y reviews... mil gracias por leerme y los deseos.. sabes que son los mismo para ti amiga.!

**Nakeyla**: jijiji todas quieren que se le infecte la herida jajjajaj bueno espero haya tiempo para eso amix... mil gracias por leer, y no te preocupes si le pasa algo a territo.. te aviso jiji besos.

**lore de brower**: bueno espero que la manicura no me salga tan cara... aca va otro capitulo.. (pienso seriamente en ahorrar para las uñas acrilicas =P) gracias por leer y amix.. ya te conteste en el privis!

**Tatiana**: debo confesarte que por tus men me pongo a escribir.. se que me paso mucho tiempo cuando ya me pones la presion de los reviews jiji gracias por leer y espero tus nervios esten bien =P

** irene coahuila**: Amiga... no puedo creer que te aventaste todos los caps de una sola vez! wow me dejaste de una pieza al leer tu review,.. que gusto que te haya gustado.. eso es lo que una quiere con estos fics... diustraer, ilusionar y hacer que los lectores fantaseen con sus personajes favoritos... aca va otro cap... ya espero terminar pronto... besos!

_**adazura:** a ti mil gracias esas palabras... si son bellos estos caballeros... espero este cap sea de tu agrado._

_**Rony de Brown-And**rew: Verito como siempre de las primeras en leer y dejar sus reviews .. mil gracias por el acolite y por seguir leyendo.. ys i fue un matadero.. jiji besos _

__**Camila Andley**: sip fue tensionante el anterior capitulo pero este cap fue aun mas revelador... ay todavia no se que vaya a pasar luego... espero no sea feo.-.. besos gracias por leer.

**Alex de An**drew: mil gracias esas palbras. me llenan de emocion. espero que este cap tambien sea de tu agrado. exitos

**carolina**: wiiiii que emocion que te guste este delirio y tus palabras... aca va otro cap.. gracias por leeer

_ A todas gracias por sus palabras por ustedes este fic avanza... besos nos vemos la proxima semana si Dios quiere._

**__Karin**


	15. Capitulo15 :: Perdidas y Ganancias

**Capitulo 15: "****Pérdidas y Ganancias"**

Candy se despertó horas mas tarde en su cama de la mansión de Chicago, tenía todo el cuerpo mullido y sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Se sentó de repente al no comprender que hacia en aquel lugar, observo la habitación y encontró sentada a su lado izquierdo a Elroy Andrew quien tenia cierto dejo de tristeza en la mirada.

Se toco la mejilla y recordó las pequeñas gotas de sangre que había salpicado en su rostro, el disparo, la caída… _¡__Albert!_

— Tía…

— Tranquila hija, William te limpió. Ya pasó todo… podría decirse que todo termino como debía…

— Pero yo lo vi caer… ¿Albert esta bien?

— Si él esta bien, todos se encuentran bien a excepción de… — La anciana contuvo el aliento, Candy pudo ver dolor en el momento de pronunciar las siguientes palabras. —A excepción de Neal.

Entonces, todo lo que vivió no había sido una total pesadilla; por una parte se encontraba bastante tranquila, por que quien no recibió el impacto había sido Albert; pero por otro lado el nudo en su pecho se hacia cada vez mas grande. De todas maneras, Neal había sido muy importante en su vida. Se desplomo nuevamente contra los almohadones y sus ojos se escocieron, ella había confiado y hecho tanto por él, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no había sido suficiente para sacarlo del agujero en el que estaba hundido. Las lagrimas fluían y estaban mojando todo su rostro no podía evitar el sentirse triste. Se cubrió con las cobijas queriendo opacar la compasión de Elroy.

— Elliot recibió parte del impacto al proteger a William, pero dando gracias a Dios se encuentra recuperándose.

Se destapo de golpe. Aquel nombre lo había escuchado el día anterior.

— ¿Elliot?

— O San como lo conociste. Él trabaja para George y fue nuestro espía en la banda de Neal. —Elroy al miro condescendiente. — Creo que todo esto, te esta confundiendo aun mas.

Esta vez la anciana se equivocaba, todo estaba totalmente claro.

— No tía, lo único que hace esta conversación es confirmarme que soy la tonta más grande del mundo, todos me engañaron. Usted, George, San… Elliot o quien quiera que sea y lo que mas me duele Albert… Quiero volver a casa.

— ¿De que hablas? estas en casa.

— No, me quiero ir de aquí. Quiero volver a mi vida… a mi departamento, a trabajar, no quiero estar aquí.

— Estas desquiciada. — Elroy impaciente se deslizo por la habitación abriendo los brazos. — Todo esto te esta ofreciendo la familia Andrew, bienestar, estabilidad. Esto es todo lo que William te esta dando.

— También mentiras y engaños. Además él ofreció matrimonio a otra… como caballero debe cumplir.

— Si te refieres a la estupidez de Lady Rockefeller eso tiene arreglo. Candice piensa con sensatez ¿vas a abandonar a William?

— Voy a abandonar una vida a la que nunca me acostumbrare, implique lo que implique. Además no hay nada que me ate a quedarme aquí. Si por lo menos William Albert Andrew sintiera un resquicio de amor por mi, no me hubiera utilizado.

— Tú no sabes como él sufrió cuando todos tomamos la decisión de poner en pie este plan; además todos lo hicimos por tu bien, tú tenias que saber quien era Neal. Crees que a mi no me afecta, era mi sobrino, puso en ridículo la familia, intento que William se hundiera en la cárcel. No lo justifico, pero todo esto se hizo con una sola razón, por la vida de esta familia… y esta familia es William… y en este momento ya no estoy segura que tú seas su vida.

— Yo tampoco estoy segura. — Lo dijo suavemente tocándose las sienes. — pero si sé… que lo único que quiero es… irme de aquí.

Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir por las mejillas de Candy, el dolor era tan fuerte que parecía que su pecho iba a estallar por el vacío. Pudo perdonar a Albert toda su posesión y obsesión, estaba segura que estaba siendo movido por un infinito amor y hasta un poco de locura. En cierto modo, se hubiera dejado dominar y hacer a su placer, tan solo por que lo amaba. Pero con esta traición, lo único que sentía era que había sido utilizada para un propósito, salvar el nombre de la familia y el del patriarca mismo. Un sollozo procedió sus palabras.

— Me iré y nadie me detendrá. No tengo ninguna razón para quedarme, nunca podre acostumbrarme a esta vida.

Albert estaba parado en el umbral de la habitación, su corazón estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de lanzarse por voluntad hacia la cama, quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que nunca amaría a nadie del mismo modo. No le importaba rogarle e implorarle que no lo abandonara. Todo lo que él quería era quitarle ese sufrimiento y hacerla feliz.

Pero ella tenía razón.

La había engañado y había abusado de ella. Y ella… ella ya no quería quedarse a su lado.

Ingreso en la habitación haciendo ruido para que se enteraran de su presencia. Evito mirarla y se dirigió al ventanal seguido de George y Elliot. Respiro profundo antes de hablar.

— Tía, permítale a Candy regresar a su casa si eso es lo que ella quiere. Nosotros no vamos a obligarla a nada.

Candy lo miro como si acabara de dispararle en el pecho. No debía sorprenderse, de todas maneras ya no le era útil, así que bien podía deshacerse de ella. Le había dicho a Elroy que quería regresar a casa; sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse desdichada al oír que Albert estaba dispuesto a dejarla libre. Sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. No quería que él la vea llorar, seguía sin estar preparada para semejante dolor y sin más, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

— Pero William ¿y el compromiso? — Albert trago seco antes de responder. Dejando de lado sus deseos respetaría su decisión.

— Como caballero cumpliré, si ella aun lo desea. Aunque sé que Candy ya no corre ningún peligro allí afuera, le daré mi protección si aun lo desea.

Protección. Eso era lo único que él le ofrecía: protección, un apellido y estabilidad económica. No había más. Ninguna promesa de amor y fidelidad. Quiso gritarle, insultarle pero Albert le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación dejando a todos sumidos en un terrible silencio.

Después de aquello comenzó hacer las maletas para su partida, no tenia caso permanecer en esa casa y se iría cuanto antes. Ella volvería a casa tal como deseaba. Volvería a su vida, a su profesión, a su deber. Soporto la perorata de Elroy Andrew sobre lo que debía y no debía hacer… ella solo sonreía; a pesar de todo, quería a esa vieja loca que en aquel momento la miraba con sus ojos grises suplicantes.

— Piensa bien Candice.

— Lo hago tía y por eso me voy. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí., pero siempre sí, puede ir a mi departamento a tomar el té conmigo.

Todo se pudo imaginar, menos que su tía la abrazara y contuviera las lágrimas para no dejarla ir. Tenia que admitir que con todo y su poder… la adoraba.

— No llore tía, solo estaré a cuarenta minutos de su casa, nada mas.

Se dio la vuelta, tomo su maleta de mano y escoltada por Elliot salió de la casona.

* * *

Después de todo el episodio, las dos últimas semanas habían transcurrido sin mayor problema, Terry había decidido quedarse aun más tiempo en la ciudad a pesar de saber la negativa de Candy a su propuesta de matrimonio. Lo mismo había ocurrido con Michael, aunque con este ultimo fue mucho mas fácil, a decir verdad, él ya había intuido su respuesta pero nada había perdido ofreciéndole su amor; de todas maneras él debía viajar en menos de tres días a Francia, la guerra y el caos que se había desatado, necesitaba de urgencia profesionales para ayuda, estuvo tentada a pedirle que la llevara con él. Pero aun mantenía la esperanza que Albert apareciera… y quizá…

Extrañaba muchísimo a Albert. Durante las noches, después de trabajar como una posesa para olvidar todo, suspiraba por él abrazada a su almohada. Muchas veces estuvo tentada a llamarlo o aparecer en las oficinas, pero cierto instinto la hizo mantenerse lejos.

La noche precedente a la partida de Michael, Terry había organizado una cena en el hotel donde se hospedaba, para despedir al doctor. En aquel tiempo, teniendo en común a Candy, habían establecido una buena relación y en verdad llego a agradar a Terry la pasión y la devoción que sentía por la medicina al igual que Candy.

— Cuando regrese Candy, espero oír que has estado trabajando duro para convertirte en una excelente profesional y labrándote un porvenir.

— Lo hare Michael y quizás escuches que sea una prominente Doctora y hasta tenga mi propia clínica.

— Se que lo escucharé y desde ya me siento orgulloso por ti. Y de ti Terry espero poder asistir a alguna de tus obras.

— Mi amigo yo también lo espero. Aunque te daré una primicia, con el grupo tenemos planeado una gira por Europa; a pesar de todo el peligro que eso suscitara. Pero que puedo hacer, de alguna manera debo ganarme la vida,

— Desde luego. Pues si Dios no dispone otra cosa, estaré en primera fila ovacionándote.

Después de eso, charlaron de otras cosas por varias horas. Cuando se levantaron para marcharse; Terry ayudo a Candy a salir del lugar guiándola de la cintura con su brazo, en ese momento entraba por la puerta del restaurante una figura que los tres reconocieron al instante. Terry incomodo por la situación, aparto inmediatamente su mano de la cintura de Candy, pero Albert ya los había visto y la fría expresión de su cara se lo advirtió. Estaba tan solo a unos metros y ella intento hablarle pero él se volvió y se puso a hablar con alguien. Terry frunció el ceño al sentir la hostilidad del hombre y siguió, colocando de nuevo la mano alrededor de la cintura de Candy, apretándola más.

Candy miro en dirección de quien había saludado Albert y reconoció a Lady Rockefeller y la miro con ojos furiosos. Cuando los tres se acercaron los ojos malévolos de la mujer la observaron sorprendidos.

— Duque de Grandchester un gusto saludarlo. Doctor a usted también.

— Lamento no decir lo mismo mi lady. — La expresión de la mujer hizo pensar que en ese momento estaba a punto de echársele encima. — Pero veo que sigue tan bella y libre después de todo.

— Es solo cuestión de saber jugar bien las cartas Duque.

— Desde luego, solo le deseo que en ningún momento le hagan un pool mi querida.

La indignación de la mujer no se hizo esperar, altiva se dio la vuelta sin siquiera regresar a ver. Fue seguida por George y dos guardias de seguridad. La verdad, era que estaba siendo vigilada e investigada, solo se esperaba un movimiento en falso y ella iría a la cárcel. Candy solo observaba el semblante de Albert, estaba obstinada en que la viera y él lo hizo de mala gana.

— Hola Albert.

Él asintió y luego se despidió de todos aludiendo que tenia una reunión de negocios.

Cuando estuvieron fuera; tanto Terry como Michel miraron a Candy. Ella había salido y ahora permanecía inmóvil en la acera. La noche estaba tremendamente fría pero ella parecía no notarlo. Michael toco su muñeca intentando controlar su pulso. Preocupado pregunto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella tan solo sintió que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, la mano de Michael sostenía la suya y Terry la aferro insistiendo a su cuerpo a que se aferrara a algo real.

— ¿Candy? — La voz de Terry sonaba lejos y de pronto la oscuridad la envolvió.

Con lentitud volvió a la realidad y se encontraba en un coche que los llevaba a velocidad indeterminada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y lo poco que vio a través del ventanal la hacia sentirse aun mal. Cuando se movió los escucho decirle al mismo tiempo:

— No te muevas. — Ambos hombres sumidos por la preocupación y la coincidencia rieron ligeramente. Michael hablo. — Te llevamos al hospital.

— Ya me siento bien, prefiero ir a mi departamento.

— De todas maneras necesito revisarte y no tengo mis implementos.

— No Michael, fue solo la impresión. —El doctor asintió no muy convencido y miro a Terry, ambos tenían la misma mirada de entendimiento.

— Eso pensamos pecas. Hasta a mi me dio ganas de golpearlo, no entiendo por que se comporto de esa manera, no tiene derecho a ponerte de esta forma.

— Me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras. — Dijo Candy en broma y riendo imperceptiblemente. Después hablo suplicando a los dos hombres. — Quiero ir a mi departamento.

Ambos aceptaron de mala gana y la ayudaron a ingresar una vez en el lugar. Tras la insistencia de Michael de revisarla y de Terry de calmarle los ánimos con un té. No tuvo más opción que dejar que ellos anduvieran a sus anchas en el departamento. La hicieron recostar en el sofá y la obligaron a tomar un té que habían endulzado demasiado. Y no sabía nada bien. ¡Hombres!

— ¡Ugh! — dijo ella haciendo un gesto de asco.

— Tómatelo, templara tus nervios y el dulce te relajara.

— Creo que has estado mucho tiempo con mi tía Terry.

— Tómatelo. — Él insistió y ella lo hizo con lentitud, asqueada y poniéndose cada vez más pálida con cada sorbo que bebía. Su cabeza no paraba de girar y con el ir y venir de Michael y su mirada inescrutable., el mareo se hacia mas y mas profundo.

— Muchas gracias por su ayuda amigos, pero quiero ir a la cama. Michael lamento que la velada haya terminado de esta manera. Te deseo lo mejor en Europa, estarás siempre en mis oraciones.

— Gracias Candy pero no te dejare así, creo que nos vas a tener en vela, por lo menos a mi por esta noche.

— No, no es necesario. Tú debes salir de viaje.

— No te preocupes una noche mas, una menos… no hace la diferencia.

— Así es pecas, quieras o no, estaremos aquí.

No pudo hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Les indico la habitación contigua y el cómodo sofá para que se las arreglaran, la verdad no estaba de humor para insistir, ni para improvisar una cama. Ingreso a su dormitorio y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de si, llego a su cama con el tiempo justo y se quedo inmediatamente dormida. Poco después se levanto de repente con un estado de ansiedad. Salió de la cama y fue hasta la sala, estaba a oscuras y tenía la ventana ligeramente abierta helando aun más la habitación. Ahí encontró a sus cuidadores dormidos incómodamente en el sofá. Saco dos cobertores y los cubrió para abrigarlos. Se acerco a la ventana para cerrarla y se quedo de pie mirando la calle oscura. Estaba preocupada y continuo mirando a la calle sin ver; pero luego, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, percibieron una figura detrás del poste.

Un hombre alto, surgió de las sombras y se quedo mirando a las ventanas de su apartamento, con un vuelco en el corazón reconoció a Albert. Todas sus esperanzas volvieron de golpe y dichosa abrió aun más la ventana. Lo vio mover la cabeza y pareció que sus hombros se contraían obligándolo a sostenerse a si mismo, era la misma posición que había tomado aquella vez en su despacho.

— ¡Oh dios!

Albert volvió a levantar la vista, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Candy salió de la habitación y paso corriendo sin darse cuenta que tiro la jarra de té que estaba en la mesa de centro. Asustado Terry pregunto:

—¿Que pasa?

Ella no se detuvo a explicarle y salió despavorida del departamento, bajo las escaleras a toda prisa para llegar a la calle, una vez allí se encamino a buscar ansiosamente a Albert. No había señales de él, corrió por donde lo había visto irse sin darse cuenta como iba vestida, ni que estaba con los pies descalzos y temblando por el aire frio de la noche, llamándolo por su nombre.

— ¡Candy por Dios! —Michael llego corriendo donde estaba ella, mientras que Terry la tomo en sus brazos. — ¿Que demonios crees que haces?

— Albert — Balbuceo. —Albert, él estaba aquí. Lo vi… se fue por aquí, tengo que encontrarlo.

— Estas delirando, vamos.

— No, tengo que buscarlo… —Michael se acerco a ella y le toco las manos.

— Estas helada Candy puedes pescar una pulmonía, además estas muy pálida necesito revisarte.

— Ahora no… después… debo ir por él.

— Más tarde. Si quieres yo hablo con él pecas. Pero ahora haces lo que Michael dice.

Inútilmente lucho contra Terry. Él y Michael la llevaron al departamento y la recostaron en su cama.

— Quédate quieta Candy. Cierra los ojos. Quédate recostada un rato y no llores más. — Michael como todo un profesional la examino con detenimiento.

— Es posible que sea el comienzo de algo. —Dijo el doctor. —Terry me puedes dejar un momento a solas con Candy.

— ¿Es algo malo?

— No estoy seguro de lo que pueda ser…

Candy se sintió extraña de repente y pidió un poco de agua, Terry le dio algo del té que había sobrado y ella no lo soportó. Se incorporó rápidamente de la cama tambaleándose y sosteniéndose por un ápice del brazo de Michael para no caer, después corrió hacia el baño. Cuando regreso a la habitación con ayuda de Terry, la luz de la habitación le molestaba mucho más que antes y estaba dispuesta a matar por que alguien parara el mundo. Michael le limpiaba el rostro con una esponja mientras Terry salía de la habitación a pedido del doctor. Mientras le media el pulso, Michael le realizo unas cuantas preguntas breves y demasiado personales, contestando Candy con dificultad y bastante incomoda; pero con la dirección que tomaban las preguntas, tembló por la sospecha completamente nueva.

— ¿Podría ser Candy? — Pregunto él con sequedad.

— Si. — Ella asintió y comenzó a temblar, trago saliva ante la nueva situación y aparto los ojos para que Michael no vea la vergüenza que aquello le causaba. — ¿Y ahora que voy hacer?

— Decirle Candy, esto podría cambiar su situación… desde luego tienes la opción de ocultarlo y afrontarlo sola o con alguien que este dispuesto a apoyarte.

Ella desvió la mirada, sabia a que se refería. Se limpio la mejilla con su mano izquierda pero sin dar solución a la humedad de su rostro. Las consecuencias que traería esto eran insospechadas y más aun que Albert no quería saber nada de ella.

— Ya no pienses en esto, debes descansar y tratar de poner tu mente en blanco. No queremos que entres en depresión y tú sabes las consecuencias que conlleva eso en tu situación.

Cuando Michael salió de la habitación apagando la insoportable luz y cerrando la puerta para darle privacidad. Candy se ovillo hacia su lado derecho, apretándose a si misma, como si eso la fuera a reconfortar. Su mirada se perdió en el vacío durante mucho tiempo. Su almohada se empapo por las lágrimas que derramo y se vio obligada a darle la vuelta para poder recostar su cabeza de nuevo, cruzo sus brazos sobre sus pechos y trato de controlar de nuevo los espasmos. Pensaba demasiado en las diversas posibilidades; a pesar, de que sabia que es lo que sin lugar a dudas iba a hacer, deslizo las manos hacia su vientre y con ternura acaricio su piel.

— No te preocupes pequeño, estaremos bien. Aunque estemos solos. Los dos estaremos bien, yo cuidare de ti cariño.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_Un excelente incio de semana mis amigas... como ven esta como muy de noche.. aca ya son casi las 3 de la madrugada... y pues me escape de los guardianes para subirles un cap mas... espero sea de su agrado...

lamento mucho no dejarles unas palabritas este dia a cada una de ustedes amigas lectoras que se toman el tiempo de alegrarme con sus reviews... pero tienen que entenderme que si no me escapo de los centinelas no les subia un cap mas-.- sip sigo con la restriccion jiji pero creo esas pastillas me estan haciendo alucinar-... denle gracias a ellas por eso el cap esta aca-

jajaj basta de bromas... la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo debo dormir... pero les prometo que en la proxima... les dare a todas sus contestaciones...

De cualqueir forma... gracias por leer y ser fieles a este fic... que es hecho para ustedes.. y pa nuestro principe... besos abrazos...

y que tengan un excelente dia del amor y de la amistad... que reciban mucho amor... todos los dias... besos

**KARIN**


	16. Capitulo 16::Razones  Final

**Capitulo 16: "Razones"**

Llevaba veinte semanas de embarazo, si es que sus cuentas eran correctas. No noto los primeros síntomas que debieron advertirle su estado hasta que lo comprobó con Michael. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Albert y toda la confusa situación del secuestro además de la soledad.

Cuando por fin pudo reflexionar, supo que sucedió el día que regreso a la mansión a hacer las maletas. Le parecía una ironía que hubiera concebido en consecuencia a esa amarga explosión de celos. Hubiera deseado circunstancias mas felices; pero fuera cual fuera la causa, deseaba con todo su ser a ese niño que venia en camino, un hijo de Albert y de ella, como para que le importara.

Los días y las semanas pasaron con toda lentitud. Candy trabajaba sin descanso para poder ahorrar y prepararse para el parto. Se había quedado sola tan solo tres meses atrás. Al siguiente día de enterarse que llevaba una nueva vida en su vientre, Michael se había marchado después de darle una larga lista de recomendaciones, las cuales puso al tanto a Terry de la nueva situación de Candy, no se pudo evitar la indignación de este; primero por la falta de tacto de Albert, como por la testarudez de ella en no decirle nada al patriarca. Al final se resigno y decidió quedarse aproximadamente un mes más para ayudar a Candy incondicionalmente. Incluso le había propuesto que viaje con él a Nueva York, le había comentado de su gira a Europa y de la próxima toma de su Ducado, ofreciéndole estabilidad económica e incluso emocional, totalmente desinteresada aludiendo que él cuidaría de ella y mas del niño que venía en camino. Por supuesto Candy no podía aceptar aquella propuesta y solo se limito a agradecer la compañía que le proporciono Terry en aquel tiempo.

Pero ahora, las cosas se estaban poniendo bastantes difíciles, el esfuerzo físico que realizaba estaba agotándola y sin contar que su cuerpo había cambiado de forma rápidamente, haciéndose notorio su embarazo. Terry llamaba constantemente para saber de su estado y no perdía oportunidad para persuadirla de que hable con Albert.

— ¿Segura que no sospecha algo?

— No Terry, no puede sospechar absolutamente nada una persona que ha desaparecido por completo de mi vida, ya te estoy diciendo que solo estamos los dos y nos lo arreglaremos bien.

— Por supuesto pecas… Lo que tu digas, pero en realidad por que no pruebas ir a las oficinas o ¿que te cuesta alzar la bocina y solicitar una llamada?

— Pues el costo de la comunicación con la operadora… el tiempo de espera y lo que dure la llamada.

— Candy sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Lo siento, no puedo Terry. Si yo le importara tan solo un poco él vendría a buscarme, pero en todo este tiempo él ha desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido.

Su voz se quebró al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Y ahogo su llanto con el sándwich que estaba a punto de comer. Terry la conocía demasiado bien como para ahondar en la herida y prefirió no dar mas largas al asunto.

— Bueno cariño, pero promete que me harás saber si te hace falta algo. Espero te haya llegado las revistas que me mencionaste y ahí Karen ten envió unas telas y algunas sedas que según ella eran lindísimas y le iban de maravilla al bebe.

— Si muchas gracias en este momento las estoy mirando, por favor agradécele de mi parte están preciosas.

— Ya lo hice pecas. —Se escucho una pequeña risilla tras el teléfono. — Candy mi barco esta a punto de zarpar te enviare un telegrama a penas llegue a Londres. Te quiero pecas y también al pequeñito que viene en camino. Les enviare regalos. Cuídate mucho

— Gracias Terry lo hare.

Después de aquello en el siguiente mes, se dedicó a estudiar las revistas de moda y comenzó a realizar el ajuar para el bebe, las diminutas prendas que trataba de hacer eran demasiado pequeñas para cualquiera y se reía consigo misma al comenzar las primeras puntadas; pero aun así le ilusionaba elaborar cada una de las prendas para su hijo, aunque no podía evitar el pensar en las dificultades que ya estaba pasando con su ropa y la pesadez de su cuerpo

Alguien toco el timbre y ella fue con dificultad a abrir. Le dolían las piernas por la larga caminata desde el hospital al apartamento. Había comenzado a caminar para ahorrar gastos de transporte y además era bueno para su estado. Pero la verdadera razón es que el dinero le preocupaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedo atónita.

— ¿San?… ¿Elliot? —El rostro de asombro del hombre que estaba en la puerta fue notorio. — ¿Que hace aquí?

Elliot todavía mantenía la expresión impávida y como si sus ojos lo engañaran. Después de un tiempo considerable se recompuso y saludo amablemente.

— Señorita Candy es un gusto volver a verla.

— No puedo decir lo mismo.

— Lamento mucho la intrusión, venia a entregarle un recado de la señora Elroy para una invitación esta tarde en la mansión. Debo esperar la respuesta a la misma.

— Pues como usted podrá darse cuenta, no podre asistir. Por favor preséntele mis disculpas a mi tía pero omitiendo mi evidente estado.

Elliot solo la miraba y se decía que a pesar del tiempo y su estado se veía más bella con su facha de dignidad. Él conocía toda la verdad y sabia perfectamente lo que Candy no sabia, siempre se pregunto por que ella no iría a averiguar sobre su jefe pero viéndola embarazada dedujo el por que. Suspiro profundamente y dudo un poco al momento de contestar.

— Señorita si acepta mi concejo, usted debería informar sobre su estado a la familia, en la mansión estaría mejor cuidada y rodeada de sus seres queridos.

Ella lo miro furiosa, ¿como se atrevía a hablarle de aquella forma? estuvo a punto de ponerlo en su sitio, pero Elliot fue mas rápido y evito que hablara.

— Mi tío me matara si se entera que yo le dije esto, pero podríamos hacer un trato yo no digo nada de su estado y usted no menciona lo que voy a contarle.

Seria la curiosidad o la conveniencia, pero Candy asintió con la cabeza e hizo pasar al joven al departamento. Elliot se sentó en un sofá al extremo de la habitación, no quería incomodar a su anfitriona retirando las revistas y las telas en las que estaba trabajando tan afanosamente en aquellas pequeñas piezas. La miro tan dócil y tan fuerte a la vez y no se arrepintió en lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

— El señor salió de viaje a Escocia, un mes después que usted saliera de la mansión. Ha estado allí todo este tiempo, se le metió en la cabeza que la única terapia sobre su mal, seria subsanado alejándose de usted y sometiéndose a terapias que le ayudaran a controlar su ansiedad. — Candy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos e instintivamente se sostuvo el vientre.

— No entiendo, ¿Que tiene Albert?

— Nada. Todos le hemos dicho lo mismo no tiene absolutamente nada, salvo un total y absoluto amor por usted. —Los ojos esmeraldas vacilaron por un momento, escuchar aquello era sin lugar a dudas un absurdo, pero sin embargo ella sabía que eran verdad aquellas palabras. —Pero el señor jura que si se encuentra a su alrededor, perderá la cabeza y no medirá las consecuencias de sus actos. Tiene miedo de hacerle daño a usted, aunque todos le hemos preguntado, a que se debe aquella idea, él nunca ha pronunciado palabra alguna.

Candy camino por alrededor de la sala, preguntándose si aquel miedo se debía a aquella tarde donde la sometió. Si tan solo Albert supiera, que la consecuencia de aquel arrebato crecía dentro de ella, posiblemente no pensaría que fue tan malo, al menos para ella ahora era una razón de vivir.

— ¿Y ha mejorado en este tiempo?

— No señorita, eso es lo peor de todo. Solo esta encerrado en la villa, recibe solamente las visitas de mi tío, esta aislado. Pero siempre pregunta por usted.

—¿Y que le han dicho?

— No mucho que esta trabajando, saliendo adelante. Pero estoy seguro que desconoce su estado.

Candy servía té mientras meditaba las palabras de Elliot se debatía entre creerlas o no, al fin de al cabo ya la engañaron una vez. Seria muy sencillo volver hacerlo.

— ¿No será más bien, culpa lo que siente Albert? ¿No será que la conciencia esta actuando contra su cordura?

— Si se refiere a lo del operativo…

— Si, a eso me refiero. Es posible que todo este drama solo sea por que no quiere darme la cara y explicarme por que me arriesgo de aquel modo. No le importo que me haga daño Neal, me dejo sola en manos de sus enemigos y solo para limpiar su nombre.

— El señor nunca, la dejo sola. Yo siempre estuve involucrado y uno de mis deberes era cuidarla. Tenía órdenes expresas que si Neal u otra persona intentara hacerle algún daño, debía matarlo fuera quien fuere y en cualquier momento. Aun si eso implicara no llegar al escondite del vagabundo y no encontrar pruebas para librarlo. No hubiera importado nada si a usted le llegaba a pasar algo, incluso el señor con sus propias manos lo hubiera matado. Además el señor William estuvo todo el tiempo viajando a la par con nosotros.

Candy recordó que nunca le preguntó a Albert que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar cuando ella logro escapar del hangar. Solo determino que él sabia sobre la trampa y hasta ahí había quedado toda la información. Muy dentro de ella sabía que la comprensión había llegado a su cabeza y que ahora todo ese arriesgado plan tenía una razón de ser. Y por idiota que parezca ya no le importaba que hubiera sido la carnada. En realidad esa información la había molestado en un principio y con razón, sin embargo solo habría querido oír aquello de boca de Albert para olvidarse del episodio.

— Gracias.

— Señorita…

— No escúcheme Elliot gracias por cuidar de mi en ese momento. Solo quisiera saber algo más.

— Lo que desee.

— ¿Lady Rockefeller que tiene que ver con los Andrew en este momento?

— Desde hace dos meses, tiene un juicio de suplantación de identidad y desvió de fondos de uno de los negocios de la familia Andrew.

Candy sonrió para si, pero no con una felicidad absoluta. Comprendió inútilmente que habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, aquello ya no era una información relevante. Estrecho la mano de aquel hombre fiel a su causa y agradeció una vez mas.

— Gracias por venir y por aclarar tantas cosas, pero la verdad me acabo de dar cuenta que ya no me interesan, solo le pido un favor, manténgame al tanto de lo que suceda con Albert. Me preocupa su salud, no solo por que sea el padre de mi hijo, sino por que así yo lo quiera negar, nosotros tenemos un lazo muy fuerte e inexplicable muy difícil de disolver.

— Lo hare señorita Candy y por favor si usted necesita algo, con toda confianza no dude en pedírmelo, estoy a sus ordenes.

— Lo se Elliot. Lo sé.

Los pensamientos de Candy en lo posterior comenzaron a cambiar todas las noches después de terminar de hacer sus costuras, rezaba para que Albert comprendiera que no había forma de dejar a un lado sus vidas, ambos se encontraban íntimamente ligados sin ninguna opción de soltarse por voluntad propia, lo necesitaba como al aire que respiraba y mas en aquellos momentos que su alumbramiento se acercaba.

La lluvia en la ciudad arremetía de golpe contra el ventanal, la fuerza de la caída demostraba que contra la naturaleza nadie estaba a salvo. Insolentemente ingresaba por la ventana mojando todo lo que tocaba. Candy estaba en aprietos, debía reparar el departamento antes de que se caiga con un ventarrón, pero su situación económica no le permitía darse tal lujo. Ni siquiera podía pensar en buscar otro sitio para vivir, su hijo vendría en camino en cualquier momento y necesitaba un techo donde llegar. Se agacho para cubrir con toallas todo lo que había mojado la lluvia, sintiendo un dolor en la espalda al momento de intentar levantarse. Se incorporo con lentitud justo a tiempo para abrir la puerta a la visita inesperada.

Su mirada se quedo helada al reconocer el cuerpo empapado y el cual parecía haber pasado horas bajo la lluvia para quedar en aquel estado de descomposición. Si no fuera por que a primera vista sus ropas estaban desgarbadas por haber acaecido en tremendo ventarrón, sus ojos no serian la mayor muestra de dolor latente y lastimero que había visto, en alguna ocasión había pensado verlo en aquella faz, pero ahora todo se viraba como para castigarla y desgarrarle el corazón. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y daba la impresión que iban a desorbitarse sino encontraba la paz inmediatamente. Se lo quedo mirando y por instinto o necesidad se lanzo a sus brazos, sin evitar sollozar junto a su pecho.

Albert la apretó contra si consiguiendo alivio. Al sentir el intenso calor de sus lágrimas descubrió que no había muerto y que todavía había alguna esperanza de subsanar todo el mal que le había hecho. Dejo escapar un suspiro apesadumbrado, no se sentía merecedor de aquella paz, que Candy tan solo con un abrazo o una mirada le brindaba. Como podía ser tan generosa, a pesar de todo lo sucedido. Aquel pensamiento arremetió contra su corazón taladrando aun mas el hueco de desolación que se había auto infringido, en contra de su voluntad la aparto con ternura para evitar empaparla.

— ¿Me dejarías pasar?

Candy lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sonrió levemente e hizo que ingresara a su departamento. Albert con dificultad observo todo a su alrededor; ya no era el departamento donde antes habían compartido como paciente y enfermera, ahora era un lugar que había dejado de ser el lugar que tan afanosamente habían acomodado a su situación para pasar a un lugar que se estaba consumiendo por la falta de cuidados, cerro los ojos para acallar otro espasmo de dolor. Esto seguía siendo culpa suya, no debió haber dejado que ella saliera de la mansión; estaría mejor cuidada y no tendría que estar pasando aquellas necesidades. Camino hacia el centro de la habitación y tomo en su mano una de las diminutas piezas que ella había estado fabricando para su hijo y recordó las palabras de aquel hombre que lo hizo salir de su encierro.

— Ella te necesita y ¿que haces tu? te dejas consumir por el dolor de no tenerla cuando ella te venera noche y día y espera que llegues a sostener a tu hijo en brazos.

— ¿Mi hijo?

— Eres un tonto, si piensas que todo lo que vivieron juntos no iba a tener consecuencias. Pero ella al contrario de lo que tu haces, a diario sale a trabajar para tener como sostenerse cuando alumbre. Es tan testaruda que no dejo que yo la cuidara. Y no me mires como si me quisieras asesinar, sabe Dios que yo daría mi fortuna por que ella me amase de la misma forma que te ama a ti. Ahora vete y trátala como se merece. Y no llegues como si desearas una absolución. Lo que hay entre ustedes necesita de una reconciliación más no de un perdón. Ah y llévate el baúl que esta en la entrada, es para mi ahijado. Ya que vas para allá devuélveme el favor.

En aquella noche habían hablado de un millar de cosas antes de llegar a la conclusión de que el destino es el más cruel de todos. Cada uno en sus pensamientos había entendido, como es que las parcas habían movido sus destinos hasta llevarlos a aquella situación. Habían hablado de cosas tan intimas que solo quedaría entre ellos. Cada uno se había insultado a placer y luego nuevamente habían formado ese lazo de amistad irrompible que alguna vez los unió y ahora los ligaba para siempre.

Había pasado meses alejado del mundo cegado por el dolor y los celos. Él había jurado que Candy se había marchado con Terry, había llegado a esa conclusión la noche que los había encontrado en el restaurante abrazados. Sin contar que él sabía que Terry había pasado esa noche en su departamento, había querido entrar a partirle la cara, pero por alguna razón se había detenido. Había pasado horas de horas esperando a verlo salir del lugar pero había llegado la madrugada y él seguía en el departamento con su mujer. Destrozado por las consecuencias de ello se había marchado a la semana a Europa para no molestarla ni a ella, ni a él. Había contratado a uno de las eminencias en sicología de los últimos tiempos, para que lo ayudara a sacar al demonio que vivía dentro de él pero todo había sido inútil. Lo único racional que había dicho el ilustre había sido: que solo el amor y la paciencia eliminarían las dudas de su cabeza, solo así volvería a confiar en lo que él era y en lo que ella le podía ofrecer. Cuan tonto había sido al perder tanto tiempo y dinero, solo una amistad verdadera le había hecho caer en la cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado.

Dejo de impedir que sus lágrimas corrieran como torrentes por todo su rostro y acercando la diminuta prenda a su rostro para sentir la suavidad de aquella tela, dijo:

— Vuelve conmigo por favor y déjame cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo. Por favor permíteme complacerte y amarte como alguna vez te prometí. Hasta ahora no he cumplido ni una milésima parte de aquella promesa, por favor dame la oportunidad de darte felicidad y paz.

Ella lloraba de felicidad desde que lo vio en la entrada, no había dudado ni un segundo en abrazarse a él y sentir el confort que solo sus brazos le brindaban. Se había olvidado de todo lo que había sucedido; es mas, si ella intentaba concentrarse y recordar los amargos episodios del pasado ya no podía. Su corazón era tan ligero en lo que se respecta a Albert, que no había el menor atisbo de resentimiento en su ser. Cuando lo escucho pronunciar aquellas palabras lo único que en su cabeza se escuchaba era si… si a todo lo que él pidiera, ofreciera y quisiera darle. Llego hasta él y lo vio llorar junto a la diminuta prenda y ella le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos a pesar de la dificultad que le proporcionaba su estado.

— ¿Me prometes que ya no te iras y que no me volverás a abandonar?

— Y que ya no te dejare ir, a pesar de que tengas razón para hacerlo. No permitiré que hagas lo que creas solo por que hubo un mal entendido o no me permitiste explicarte.

Lo soltó para mirarlo a través de sus pestañas. Había dicho mal entendido y ella no estaba segura de que así fuera. Por un momento sintió temor y alarma. Seria posible que seguía con su obsesionante posición de controlarla a cada momento. Se abrazo a si misma, si eso era posible que iba a pasar con su hijo, podía temer que en algún momento lo llegaría a cegar los celos por sobre todas las cosas. Era inadmisible la mera idea pero si que se atisbo en su pensamiento

— No ha sido un mal entendido y tampoco fuiste tú el que me lo explico. Yo no me hubiera ido si tan solo tú me hubieras dicho algo para pensar lo contrario. Estaba vulnerable y en lo mas hondo de mi alma necesitaba escuchar palabras reconfortantes que vinieran de ti. No de la tía, ni de Elliot… sino tuyas.

— Lo sé… pero pensaba que ya no querías estar conmigo, que te sofocaba, no podía obligarte a vivir una vida a la que nunca te acostumbrarías, no quería que te sintieras sometida a vivir conmigo en constante tensión por mi amor excesivo. – Albert sonrió con desgano. – Lo siento por que quererte solo para mí, por querer que nadie te toque y no soportar la idea de que alguien te mire… lo siento por amarte como un loco.

— Y yo lo siento por no darme cuenta de todo tu pesar. Sentía que había sido usada sin justicia alguna, para no darme cuenta de todo el peso que cargabas.

— No, por favor no te culpes. No me hagas sentir mas miserable asumiendo todo sola. Yo lo hice… y soy yo el que debería penar.

— Lo hicimos. Yo también no quise escuchar. Pero te das cuenta que ahora las cosas cambiaron.

Albert parpadeo por un instante. Todo el tiempo su corazón estaba latiendo como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, esperando el veredicto. Se arrodillo frente a ella y le tomo de las manos.

— Te amo. Por favor no me eches de tu vida, esta vez será diferente. Lo juro, deja que te cuide. – Albert recostó su mejilla sobre el prominente vientre de Candy. – No puedes pasar por esto sola. Sé que me necesitas

Ella lloro con más ímpetu, era verdad que lo necesitaba; sin embargo todavía sentía un poco de temor por el futuro. Albert se levanto y la rodeo con el brazo levemente, como si temiera que ella lo fuera a apartar. Y luego cuando ella volvió la cara y le puso la mano en el hombro la rodeo con el otro brazo efusivamente para luego enterrar su rostro en los rubios rizos besándola y murmurando suavemente su nombre.

— Mi amor, hare que todo sea mejor en el futuro.

Ella con toda la intención lo abrazo con sus dos brazos, metiéndolos por debajo de la mojada chaqueta sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

— Abrázame – le susurro. Y él le abrazo con más fuerza apretándola durante mucho tiempo.

No hablaron por largo rato, se mantenían abrazados en la seguridad de su amor. Solo un pequeño movimiento en medio de los dos los hizo regresar a la realidad. Candy ahogo un pequeño quejido suspiro hondo y aflojo su abrazo sin soltarlo.

— Cada día esta mas fuerte y avisa que ya no quiere estar allí adentro.

— Mmm, testarudo como la mamá.

— No, fuerte y caprichoso como el papá. –Albert sonrió pero no llego a sus ojos la felicidad, Candy temió al preguntar. – ¿Que sucede, dije algo malo?

— No amor, solo que alguien ya me lo dijo una vez. Sabes Terry fue quien me encontró.

Ella se sorprendió, otro golpe en su vientre mantuvo el dolor por mucho más tiempo que otras veces, lo llevo hasta el sofá y sosteniéndose el vientre se sentó con ayuda de Albert.

— ¿Eso hizo Terry?

— La verdad no se como me encontró, pero entro echo una furia a la Villa, me golpeo como nadie lo ha hecho… bueno yo también lo hice… y entre tanta cosa no entendí todo lo que me quiso decir, pero capte lo mas importante. – Los ojos de Candy demostraron todo el horror de verlos pelear y Albert se corrigió de inmediato. – Tontita en cierta parte es una forma de decir. Y en otras, bueno toma literalmente lo que te voy a decir, en vez de actor debería ser luchador.

Lo vio sonreír con felicidad como si recordara con placer el episodio de aquel encuentro. Se relajo, pero solo un poco, otro fuerte dolor le atenazo el vientre. Suspiro encontrándose con los ojos preocupados de Albert. Le toco la mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

— Así que fue el traicionero de mi amigo el que te encontró… ¿Que te dijo?

— Dijo que me necesitabas. Cuando deje de maldecirlo y golpearlo, lo escuche… me dijo que no estabas bien, estaba en extremo preocupado. Me dijo que trabajabas mucho para ahorrar… y bueno algunas cosas más, yo creía que estabas con él, moría de los celos al imaginarte cada noche en sus brazos, fue el peor infierno que había pasado… pero me dijo algunas cosas que aclararon mis dudas y vine lo más rápido que pude.

—¿Que te dijo?

— ¿Importa?

—Si Terry te dijo algo que tuvo ese efecto… sí… yo diría que importa y mucho.

—Pues me dijo… –La miro con sus intensos ojos azules y la vio nuevamente aguantar un espasmo – La verdad me amenazo con cortarme el cuello sino te hacia feliz.

— ¿Eso dijo?

— Si y además que soy el imbécil mas grande del mundo sino tomaba el próximo barco para venir a buscarte.

—Mmm, creo que le debo un beso a Terry.

— ¡Oh no! Se lo darás, por encima de mi cadáver. – Dijo él en broma, sus hermosas facciones estaban suavizadas, no había amargura o tensión en su rostro al pronunciar aquella broma tan llena de significado.

— Tenía que ser mi querido Albert. Te amo de una forma ridícula ¿lo sabias?

— Nunca he podido creerlo… no me cabía en la cabeza que me amaras de la misma forma en la que te amo a ti; no se por que pero siempre te sentí fuera de mi alcance, incluso a pesar de que te hice mía y que sabia que nos pertenecíamos en cuerpo y alma, sentía que eras como agua que se me escurría de las manos. Temí volverme loco y al tratar de detenerte… solo lograba sofocarte.

— Sabe señor Andrew soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco.

— Si que lo eres, no me abandonaste cuando debías, seguiste sin detenerte… mientras yo me encerré con tu recuerdo… pero prometo compensarte cada día hasta que mi vida se extinga… incluso hasta después de ello seguiré contigo. – Le acaricio el rostro y le retiro un rizo rebelde con ternura infinita. – ¿Regresaras a mi lado?

— El niño y yo.

— Tú y mi hijo. – Contesto tocando con suavidad su vientre.

Aquellas ultimas palabras dichas con posesión acerca de su hijo, le sacaron una sonrisa que ilumino la habitación, tanto que ella no soporto estar separada de él por mas tiempo. Tomo su cabeza y lo obligo a besarla. Albert abrió la boca y ella incapaz de soportarlo saboreo su interior con intención y necesidad. Había cada uno esperado tanto por aquello que sus enfurecidas ganas hicieron que cada uno sometiera al otro a entregarse por completo. Todo el sitio estaba lleno de amor y un aura de pasión los envolvía, nada podría detener la consecuencia de aquel pecaminoso beso… Nada… excepto el grito de dolor que procedió de Candy cuando sintió una contracción que le desgarraba el vientre.

— Por lo visto tu hijo, espero hasta que llegaras para que lo recibieras.

— Y como todo un Andrew será recibido con todo el amor del mundo por sus padres.


	17. Capitulo 17 :: Epilogo

**Capitulo 17: Epílogo**

— Voy a tener que contestar algunas preguntas en la ciudad. – Dijo Elroy Andrew, horas después en el hospital. – Pero como ya me conocen esos vivarachos de los periódicos y la sociedad solo diré lo importante… que el heredero por fin a nacido y les permitiré que publiquen la unión del Patriarca del Clan.

— Señora Elroy no será mejor que esperemos a ver que dice el Señor William antes de publicarlo, creo que en este momento debemos ser más metódicos en lo que hacemos.

— Elliot ¿crees que si yo hubiera esperado a que William se pronunciara, todo esto habría sucedido? Yo no lo creo, él seguiría encerrado en Escocia y moriría como un ermitaño hasta que se decidiera… y Candice… bueno no se que hubiera sido de ella sino nosotros no hubiéramos actuado.

En eso la anciana tenía razón, que seria de aquella familia sino hubiera metido sus narices hasta el fondo para hacer que cada uno entrara en razón. Ella había logrado encontrar al Duque de Grandchester en un santiamén después de enterarse que Candy estaba embarazada. Elliot había roto su promesa pero era con un fin, el cual estaba dando frutos al final del pasillo de aquel hospital. Junto con la ayuda de Elliot y George sus eternos cómplices, habían conseguido que el Duque ingresara en la villa para hacer caer al patriarca a tierra firme. Sonrió frente a la anciana que tenia al frente y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir para realizar la llamada tan prometida.

— Se hará como usted diga, voy a telefonear al Duque en estos momentos debe estar esperando la confirmación de nuestra parte.

— No hace falta que te diga que lo hagas con total discreción.

— No señora, volveré con novedades.

Vio salir al gallardo joven, una copia exacta de George en su juventud. Alguien tan leal que daría su vida por servir a la familia y a la persona a quien quería. Ella sabía que gustaba de su sobrina, tal como George había hecho por Pauna. Realmente se pregunto si alguna vez conseguirían la felicidad personas tan integras y entregadas en cuerpo y alma a sus principios. Lo deseo con intensidad y elevo una oración por que así fuera.

Se encamino hacia el final del pasillo, era mas de media noche y la labor de parto se tardaba, se acerco a la puerta donde la vio ingresar, estaba tan preocupada que no le importo espiar a través de la pequeña ventana que dejaba ver la otra sala. Lastima que no pudo ver nada más que enfermeras y doctores que caminaban de un lado a otro. Cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, logro ver a su sobrino salir como un rayo de la puerta.

— Una niña. – Su rostro exudaba felicidad y era tal su regocijo que no lo reprendió cuando la alzo en brazos y la hizo dar vueltas. –Una bella y hermosa niña.

— Felicidades hijo.

— Señor Andrew, su esposa…

Ambos palidecieron al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por el doctor y sin dejar que el hombre terminara de hablar se encamino a la sala donde Candy todavía se desgarraba del dolor. Pero esta vez no le permitieron quedarse y le enviaron a la sala de espera.

— Un niño. –le dijeron una hora después, aunque a él le parecieron siglos. Estaba agotado y no quería ni pensar como estaría su Candy. –Ahora si puede pasar a ver a su esposa, esta en la sala de recuperación.

Cuando por fin llego a la habitación la enfermera llego con dos preciosos niños, el uno estaba tranquilamente durmiendo y el otro estaba moviéndose como intentando reconocer donde estaba, se le hizo difícil reconocer cual era cual, los dos eran idénticos y maravillosos. Se acerco a la cama siguiendo de cerca a la enfermera, esta tomo uno de los niños y se lo dio a su madre no sin antes mencionar el sexo de este.

— Un niño… –murmuro Candy agarrando el arrugado e intranquilo bulto que le ofrecían. Los pequeños parpados se entreabrieron para fijarse en ella de una forma curiosamente familiar. Y a pesar de que aun era muy pequeño pudo ver los ojos de Albert, azules y profundos en la criatura. Cuando levanto la vista de su hijo se encontró con los cristalinos ojos de Albert que no dejaban de mirar a ese milagro maravilloso que su hijo demostraba. Le tendió a su hijo para que lo sostuviera mientras ella tomaba al otro bebe y lo reconocía como la niña mas agraciada y tranquila del mundo.

Albert sostuvo a su hijo con ternura y delicadeza, se sentó junto a Candy y extendió el brazo para también tocar a su hija al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba agotada y trataba de que el cansancio no la venciera.

— Son preciosos.

— Si… ¿Amor mío, estas muy cansada?

— Si. – Candy cerro los ojos, era una estupidez pero tenia un ligero temor en su ser. Ella quería que él estuviera preocupado por sus hijos mas no por ella. Esa escueta respuesta le hacia temer indiferencia frente a sus pequeñas replicas.

— Ya pensaste en el nombre, yo estaba pensando en Rose para nuestra hija, es un lindo nombre y Anthony para nuestro hijo… – Albert rio con suavidad obligándola a abrir los ojos. –Son perfectos, ambos tienen todo lo que deberían tener; ni mas, ni menos… mira sus uñas son perfectas.

Candy lo miro por un rato antes de contestarle, él hablaba acariciándole el brazo que sostenía a su hija y al mismo tiempo le ayudaba a mantener su peso. Con el otro brazo sostenía a su hijo y ni siquiera pensaba en la incomoda posición en la que se encontraba, suspiro de alivio. Lo veía como perdido en ellos y eso era lo único que ella deseaba. Tal vez debería dejar correr el agua y confiar que todo se había perdido de alguna manera, en algún tiempo desconocido. Y del cual no quería tener conocimiento. Cerro los ojos y sintió que el peso de su brazo se aligeraba, entre abrió los ojos y en la neblina de la poca cordura que tenia, miro a Albert tomar a los dos bebes ayudado de su tía. Sus labios se posaron en su frente y con un dulce… Descansa, se dejo llevar por las profundidades de un sueño reconfortante.

Al siguiente día su habitación parecía una floristería. Sin poder evitarlo regaño a Albert cuando entro, él solamente se rio y se encogió de hombros divertido.

— Te lo mereces… ¿Como esta Anthony y Rose el día de hoy? ¿Puedo verlos? Ahora en la mañana les compre unos juguetes… a Rose le compre una muñeca de un metro de altura y a Anthony un tren con toda y la estación, espera a verlos están preciosos. La tía puso de cabeza a toda la mansión, están arreglando la habitación de nuestros hijos. – Candy no pudo evitar mirarlo con ojos sonrientes.

— Albert, todavía los bebes están muy pequeños para juguetes.

— Oh, pero quiero que crezcan rodeados de cosas bonitas. –Dijo con seriedad.

La enfermera entro sonriendo de oreja a oreja llevando una canasta de plata con un sello muy peculiar en el frente, era un emblema. Estaba lleno de rosas de varios colores pero predominaba el rojo. Candy arrugo el entrecejo:

— Oh Albert, razón tenían de hablar del Tío Abuelo William ¡que extravagante eres! – La enfermera las dejo sobre la mesita de a lado de la cama y salió.

— No son mías.

Ella le miro y se mordió el labio. Él se acerco y tomo la tarjeta que estaba entre las rosas y se la entrego indiferente. Ella miro lentamente la elegante carta sin remitente y sus manos temblaron pero no alcanzo a tomarla. Albert la levanto y en voz alta leyó la corta frase.

**_A la que esta siempre en mis pensamientos._**

— Debió mandarlas en la encomienda de esta mañana. Dijo que vendría a penas se desocupara.

— ¿Como lo sabes?

— Teléfoneo en la madrugada a la mansión. –Ella siguió mirándolo esperando su reacción, pero él estaba muy tranquilo. – Tenia que decirle que estabas bien, estaba preocupado cuando hablamos hace tres semanas.

— Fue muy amable de tu parte. – Dijo mientras jugueteaba con el encaje de su camisón.

— Le debía algo… – Sonrió muy a su pesar Albert. –Además quería hablar con alguien de Rose y Anthony, los describí en su totalidad y dijo que no esperaba a verlos.

— Que bien. –Dijo todavía con su voz un poco dudosa.

— No temas, cuando los vi descubrí que el amor es como un virus. Se divide y se multiplica y cuanto más estires ese amor… mas grande se hace.

— Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé muy bien.

Cuando los llevo a casa, se sorprendió que la tía le confesara que él se había tomado la molestia de amueblar personalmente el cuarto de los niños, estaba con un montón de juguetes costosos y hasta impensables. Había todo tipo de animales de peluche colocados alrededor de la habitación sobre repisas. Al final miro un baúl de madera que aún no estaba abierto.

— ¿Que es eso?

— Un regalo del padrino. Me hizo atravesar el atlántico con todo eso. No lo abrí, creo que tú eres la más adecuada para hacerlo, dijo que eran para mi hijo. Que no te sorprenda que pronto llegue otro baúl igual para mi hija.

La palabra padrino la descoloco por un momento, pero también se fijo que cuando lo dijo, no había burla alguna en sus palabras; es mas escucho determinación y hasta entusiasmo. Coloco a los bebes en sus respectivas cunas y toco las diminutas mariposas multicolores que colgaban de un cordón blanco sobre la cuna de cada uno de los bebes.

— ¿Esto no los hará parpadear?

— No, no. Ayuda a los bebes a fijar la vista.

— Hablas como un padre experto.

— Conseguí un libro. – dijo tímidamente. – Pensé que debía saber como ser un buen padre. Después de todo no es fácil educar a dos hijos al mismo tiempo.

— No. –Dijo ella con solemnidad y mirándole con todo el amor del mundo.

— Debemos hacer las cosas bien.

— Si Albert y juntos lo haremos… – Le dijo dándole un fugaz beso. –Bueno, hora de darles de comer. ¿Me ayudas? primero a Rose.

Él se la llevo y se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

— ¿Puedo ver?

— No es una diversión… pero si quieres.

Rose inclino su rubia cabecita con un movimiento hambriento mientras las diminutas manos presionaban rítmicamente el pecho de Candy. Albert miraba fascinado.

— ¡Maravilloso creador! Es la pequeña mas glotona que jamás he visto… exceptuándote por supuesto.

— Lo disfruta. – dijo riendo Candy a su improvisada broma.

— No puedo culparla. –Dijo Albert y sus ojos se encontraron. Candy sin evitarlo se ruborizo y sonrió con ganas.

Cuando le toco el turno a Anthony Albert dijo:

— Déjame. –Albert con toda la delicadeza del mundo tomo su pecho y la boca del bebe lo asalto hambriento con los ojos cerrados. Albert no quito la mano, pero deslizo sus dedos con suavidad por la blanca piel, sin quitarle los ojos a la absorta cara de su hijo.

— Es instinto de sobrevivencia.

— Eres necesario para ellos ¿lo pensaste Albert?

— Tú eres necesaria para los tres.

— Y tú para mí.

— ¿En verdad lo soy Candy? – Él dejo que sus ojos azules descansaran sobre su rostro, reflejando amor en su mirada.

— Si – Dijo tocándole la mejilla con la mano. – Oh si que lo eres Albert, lo has sido siempre… eres imprescindible e irremplazable… ¿no lo sabias?

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Hemos pasado cerca de un año con este fic adoptadito y abandonado por mas de dos años, pero que sin embargo estuvo en mis manos para poder darle una continuacion y un final.

Trate de mostrar lo que su titulo decia, fue un reto. Pero con alegria les digo que a lo largo de estos meses aprendi muchas cosas y espero haberlas plasmado en cada capitulo. Gracias a todas por sus palabras de apoyo y los tomatazos en ciertos puntos del fic, creanme eran necesarios para darle la importancia que se merecia a este fuerte padecimiento.

Gracias Lilith por abandonarlo y dejarme tomar la posta… mis delirios ademas del sinogan, hicieron que este fic llegara a veinte capitulos… ¡uy que barbara!

Agradezco a cada una, el haber estado pendiente de este fic y de esta su servidora. Y tras estas cortas palabras me despido diciendoles que pronto me tendran con otra locura… la cual ya se mostro en determinado momento pero que por circunstancias de la vida y mi salud se detuvo en el camino… si alguien sabe de lo que le estoy hablando… tendremos un artista mejorado y editado… alla vamos GF2011.

Amigas gracias por mantener vivo este fic y por permitirme ser libre en cada palabra… las quiero un monton y no duden en escribirme si tienen alguna sugerencia o queja.

Besos y abrazos para cada una… las llevo siempre en mi corazon.

**Karin**

Queridas amigas, que les puedo decir además de gracias…


End file.
